Past Enemies Meets Present Foes
by Rogue Ronin
Summary: A martial arts tournament came to town. Certain....Completed
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We don't own any rights to the Ronin Warriors. This is our first co-written piece by Kitty and Rogue Ronin. So enjoy! Email us @ kittypunk16@aol.com or cokeacola_75@hotmail.com.   
=================================================================================================  
Past Enemies Meets Present Foes CHAPTER 1  
=================================================================================================  
Rogue Ronin's POV  
=================================================================================================  
  
It was a quiet and calm afternoon for once in the Koji mansion. There has been no attempt by anyone, Dynasty or otherwise to try and conquer the world. So everybody decided to take in some R&R in their own way. Rowen and Mia were playing a game of chess. Sage was off meditating in his special place over in the forest. Cye decided to go for a long swim in the lake. Kaye went with him, but not to go swimming. She decided to take in some training time. Kento stayed inside and was watching tv, while Kento was flipping through the channels, Ryo walked by and saw a martial arts tournament taking place. "Hey Kento check it out there's a martial arts tournament going on." said Ryo as he jumped over the couch and landed next to Kento. The two were impressed by how well they were fighting.   
  
"They're ok I guess, I bet that we can beat them with no problem. What do you say Ryo, how about it why don't we enter?" asked Kento.  
  
"Enter what you guys?" asked Kaye as she, Cye and Sage came in.  
  
"A martial arts tournament, what else. I mean come on it could be a lot of fun, and besides I'm tired of just sitting around doing nothing. We need some kind of excitement around here." said Ryo.  
  
"You mean the one that the two of you were just watching?" asked Cye.  
  
"Yea that's the one, it's coming here in a few days. So why don't we sign up for it, you know it'll be fun. Come on what are we waiting for, let's do it already." said Kento.  
  
"Kento that's a national tournament, there's going to be people from all over competing in it. What makes you think that we can just walk in and say hi there, we're interested in competing, so where do we sign up?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Actually Kaye that's already been taken care of." said Mia as she made a move to trap one of Rowen's knights.  
  
"What are you talking about Mia?" asked Rowen as he countered Mia's trap.   
  
"I've already entered all of you in it, and besides my friend's niece is going to be in it as well. So I thought that this is a good way for all of you to meet her. Since I'm already going there to watch her compete, I thought that the rest of you would be going crazy just staying here." replied Mia as she took Rowen's king.  
  
"Well then since that's settled, I say that we start training again, the sooner the better. Are you coming Rowen?" asked Sage.  
  
"Yea I'll be there in a minute, I just have to finish this game." replied Rowen as he moved into position to take Mia's queen.  
  
"Actually Rowen the game is already over, you just don't know it yet and by the way Rowen, checkmate." said Mia as she took Rowen's queen.   
  
"No way, come on Mia you have to be kidding." replied Rowen.  
  
"Sorry Rowen, you better hurry and catch up with the others. I'll be out soon with the first aid kit." said Mia as she got up from her chair. Rowen just shook his head in amazement as he went outside to join the others for a training session.  
  
=================================================================================================  
Kitty's POV  
=================================================================================================  
  
A girl about 18 stood inside her house looking outside through the window. She smiled to herself. "So I'm finally going to meet him. Its been a long time since I last saw him, I wonder if he even remembers me?" she sighed and turned from the window. "Probably not." She stretched and walked out of her room and down stairs.   
  
"Well, will you look who's up?" She smiled and sat down next to her aunt.   
  
"Hi mom." Her aunt smiled, going along with the inside joke, while she poured her a glass of juice.   
  
"Are you going to practice for the martial arts tournament today?" She nodded as she drank her juice.   
  
"Yea, I have to be ready for it, wouldn't want to get out there and then make a fool of myself by loosing." Her aunt nodded and looked at the newspaper in her hands.   
  
"Are you excited that your going to meet Mia's friends?" She nodded again.   
  
"Yea, I've been dying to meet them ever since I first heard about them." Her aunt laughed some and went back to reading her newspaper. She finished her juice and got up from the table.   
  
"Bye mom, I gotta go train."   
  
"Ok, be back in time for dinner!" She grabbed her shoes and walked out side.   
  
"Alright I will." She put on her shoes and headed for her training spot.   
  
=================================================================================================  
Rogue Ronin's POV  
=================================================================================================  
  
"Come on you guys we have to get better than this since the tournament is tomorrow." said Kaye as she blocked Cye's attack.   
  
"Kaye why don't you relax already, you know that we'll take it with no problems." replied Kento as he delivered an attack towards Ryo.  
  
"That maybe true Kento, but in this tournament you can't use your armor. These competitors are regular people with no special powers or armors." said Mia.  
  
"Come on Mia we don't always need our armors. Besides this tournament should be interesting to say the least." replied Sage.  
  
"Even though it might be a good idea to bring our orbs just in case. I maybe a little suspicious about how quiet it's been since we've haven't had anyone try to take over the world." said Rowen as he jumped away from Sage's attack.  
  
"Actually I agree with Rowen, we never know when we're going to need them." answered Cye as he jumped back from Kaye.  
  
"Fine then it's agreed, we'll bring our orbs to the tournament, but we don't use them unless it's absolutely necessary." said Ryo as he blocked Kento.  
  
Everybody decided that it was time to take a break from thier training. They all walked over to the deck and sat down. "Hey Mia since you're up on what's happening during the tourney, what are the events that are going to take place?" asked Sage.  
  
"Well there's a weapon's display, single kata, team kata, single sparring, and team sparring. The team kata has three people in it and the team sparring has two people on each team." explained Mia.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about! I don' know about the rest of you, but I can't wait until tomorrow!" said Kento excitedly.  
  
"Then we don't have much time to waste now do we? I guess that we better get back to training." said Ryo as he and the others got up from the deck and started back to their training.  
  
=================================================================================================  
Kitty's POV  
=================================================================================================  
  
Katie walked up the stairs to her porch. She had been out practicing all morning and afternoon and thought it was time to rest and eat dinner. She opened the door to her house and walked in. Something smelled really good and it was coming from the kitchen. She took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, mom what's for dinner?" Her aunt, who she called mom, turned around and smiled at her.   
  
"Well, I kinda thought we could have a taco night tonight." She then turned back to the stove and continued cooking. "Tacos huh? Sounds good to me." She then turned and walked out of the kitchen. She sat down on the couch in the living room, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.   
  
"Lets see what's on tonight." She said as she scanned through the channels. It soon became obvious to her that there was nothing good on and she flipped the TV off.  
  
"When's dinner going to be done?" She shouted to her aunt who was in the kitchen.   
  
"In about a half hour." Her aunt shouted back. She sighed and laid down on the couch. The thoughts about tomorrow's tournament came back to her as she laid on the couch. She smiled thinking about how much fun she was going to have.   
  
"If I'm lucky Mia's friends will be in the tournament too. I hope so, usually there's no one who's really a challenge to me." She thought out loud as she reached over and grabbed her Teen People magazine that was on the coffee table next to her. She sighed and started to flip through it.  
  
"Its strange how I haven't sensed any kind of evil for a while." She frowned thinking of this. "I have a bad feeling about tomorrow. I hope its just a bad feeling and that it doesn't turn out to be what I think it is." She thought to herself.   
  
"Come on katie time to eat." Her aunt said as she stood in the kitchen arch way.   
  
"Yea, time to eat!" She put her magazine down and headed for the kitchen. Her aunt laughed and followed after her.   
  
After dinner katie helped her aunt with the dishes and then went up stairs to her room. She opened the door, walked inside her room and then shut the door after her, she sighed and leaned against the door. She then closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the door. The quite, stillness of her room was peaceful, but was interrupted by the bright glowing of a lavender light coming from an odd looking 'marble' on her dresser. She groaned and opened her eyes. "Now what is it?" She said aloud as she walked over to her dresser and picked up the 'marble'.  
  
She frowned as she looked at the 'marble' in her hand. "What is it? What are you trying to tell me?" She asked the marble. To her surprise it started to float out of her hand. She stared at the marble not sure what to do. It had only did this once before and that was the night before 'he' attacked. Then just as suddenly as it had started it quit glowing and dropped back onto her hand. She frowned knowing what it was telling her. "Danger, something's going to happen tomorrow at the tournament." She sighed knowing her fears were true. 


	2. Past Enemies Meets Present Foes ch2

Rogue Ronin's POV CHATPER 2  
=================================================================================================  
  
Kaye looked around and all she could see was a thick white blanket of fog and some kind of door. She walked to the door and opened it just a little bit so she could see what was behind it. That was a mistake, something pulled Kaye into the room and the door shut behind her. "Oh man where am I, where is everybody? Kento, Mia, anybody, would someone answer me?" yelled Kaye. She waited for a few minutes before yelling out for someone again. Then just as she was about to yell out, a voice answered her out of nowhere.   
  
"You have finally came, I knew that you would sooner or later. Come closer I want you to know what has become of me since you've put me here." yelled the voice.  
  
"What are you talking about? Look, I don't know who you think I am, but I think that you are crazy to even think that I had anything to do with you being wherever you are." Kaye yelled back.  
  
"No you are wrong DreamWalker, you are the one that I've been looking for. You have what I need to finally be free of this place. So come to me, come to me, I command it!" yelled the voice again.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but you don't command me to do anything, so I'm out of here as of right now." answered Kaye as she began to leave. Just as she was about to walk out of the door, when something came out of nowhere and struck Kaye across the back of her right shoulder. Kaye jumped out of the doorway before she got another attack. Then as she was clear of the door she woke up in her own room.   
  
"Ok now that was one dream that I deffinately don't want to have ever again." thought Kaye as she got up out of bed. Kaye winced a little bit as she lifted up her right arm. She walked over to the mirror and looked at what was causing her pain. Kaye noticed that there was a long red mark across her right shoulder blade.   
  
"Oh man I don't believe this, great just great why did this have to happen now of all days? There's no way that I can tell the guys and Mia about this, it could be nothing I don't want them to worry." thought Kaye as she was getting ready for the tournament. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Kaye come on sleepy head, if you don't hurry up and get a move on, we're going to be late for the tournament." yelled Kento.  
  
"Alright Kento I'm just about ready, keep your shirt on would ya." Kaye yelled back. A few minutes later Kaye came downstairs with Kento to where the others were waiting.   
  
"Here I thought that Rowen was always the hardest one to get up in the morning." said Sage. That remark got a glare from both Rowen and Kaye.  
  
"Very funny Sage, now since everyone is here why don't we get going already." suggested Rowen.  
  
"Yea it's about time, man do I feel sorry for those poor people that have to face us." said Ryo with a mischevious grin.  
  
"Ryo remember those people don't have special abilities or magical armors, so you don't have to go full out ronin on them." said Mia.  
  
"Aw come on Mia, it's not like we're going to use our sure-kills on them or anything." answered Rowen.  
  
"All I'm saying is that this tournament is suppose to be for fun and that's all." said Mia.  
  
"Yea don't worry Mia, we know but don't think that we'll hold back on them, remember Mia they are champions from their homes as well. You know that they won't hold back either." replied Kento.  
  
"Ok, ok you guys just watch yourselves out there, and make sure that you have fun in the process." said Mia.  
  
"We'll have a lot of fun don't worry about that Mia. Kaye you've been pretty quiet since we took off from home, are you ok?" asked Cye with concern. Cye's question made everyone look over towards Kaye. She noticed that everyone was staring at her waiting for a reply.   
  
"Yea Cye I'm fine, honest I'm just getting my concentration together for the tourney that's all." answered Kaye with a smile. After that was said everyone went back to excitedly chatting away about the tournament.   
  
"Great just great, I can't believe that I lied to them like that. Well it's not important now, at least the tournament will be a good thing that will act as a distraction from that crazy dream that I had." thought Kaye as she looked out of the car window. Just then Mia turned into the parking lot of where the tournament was being held. Everyone was getting out of the car except for Kaye.  
  
"Hey Kaye are you coming or what, you're not getting cold feet now are ya?" asked Kento as he moved to where Kaye was.  
  
"No I'm not getting cold feet Kento, I'm coming." answered Kaye as she walked with Kento to the stadium.  
  
=================================================================================================  
Kitty's POV  
=================================================================================================  
  
Katie walked downstairs and sat on the couch in the living room as she put on her shoes and brushed her hair. Her aunt came into the living room and handed her a pop tart to eat on the way there. "Here, take this and eat it on the way. You have to eat at least something." Her aunt said as she handed her the pop tart. Katie finished tying her shoe and stood up. She grabbed the 'marble' of the coffee table and put it in her back pocket. Her aunt looked strangely at her. Katie shook her head at her aunts look.   
  
"Just in case you-know-who shows up." Her aunt nodded understanding. She then took the pop tart and headed for the front door. She grabbed her car keys and opened the door.   
  
"I'll see ya later, gotta go have some fun!"  
  
Her aunt waved as she shook her head. "Have fun and be careful!" she yelled after her as she shut the door and walked outside to her car. She pushed a button on her key chain and heard the car alarm beep signaling it was off. She opened the door to her car and got in. Starting the car she took off for the tournament.   
  
"This is gonna be fun. I just hope that my bad feeling is just a feeling and that he doesn't show up." She sighed as she thought about her last fight with 'him'. She shook her head not wanting to remember anything else and took a bite of her pop tart.  
  
A little while later she was pulling into the tournament parking lot and parking her car. She turned off her car and got out, shutting the door. She walked in front of the car and presses the little button on her key chain and heard the beep again. She then turned and walked away from the car. Unbeknownst to katie a very familiar person was watching her from the shadows. "There she is just like he said she would be. Now's my chance to attack her." He thought as he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Katie stopped suddenly as she felt an evil presence. She frowned knowing who it was. She spun around trying to see him, but couldn't see anything. Then out of no where an attack came at her. She just barely missed it by jumping out of the way, calling on her subarmor in the process. She stood up and looked around for her attacker. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" She yelled out angrily. In reply to her questions she only got the evil laughing of her attacker.  
  
"Foolish girl you are in for the ride of your life!" And with that he shot another energy wave at her. She dodged it with no problem. "Ha is that all you got?" More evil laughing could be heard from him. It seemed to come from everywhere. She clenched her hand into a fist and spun around in a circle looking for him.  
  
Another attack came, this time from behind and she didn't have enough time to react and dodge it. It hit her in the back and sent her flying forward and hitting the pavement face first. She shakily got up and looked around. "Ohh now your gonna pay for that!" Again he started laughing evilly. Katie having enough of his attitude called forth her full armor.   
  
"ARMOR OF THE CRYSTAL..... DAO LEANO KI!" Holding her arms in front of her she was engulfed in a swirl of cherry blossoms and bright lights. When the lights and cherry blossoms faded away katie stood in full armor ready to fight. "All right now lets rock and roll!"  
  
~~***~~  
  
Sage was walking with Kaye and the others when he remembered that he forgot something in the car. "You guys I forgot something in the car I'm going to go back and get it. I'll be right back." With that he turned from the group and headed back to the car. On his way back he saw what he thought was a person in armor fighting someone he didn't know. Thinking she might need some help sage called forth his subarmor and ran over to help.   
  
"Man this guy is fast." She thought as she counter attacked one of his attacks.   
  
"This is gonna be tough, I'm going to have to keep my guard up." Just as she was thinking this he shot an energy wave at her. Not having enough time to react she braced herself for the attack. Holding her arms up in front of her shielding her face, eyes closed she waited for the attack to hit her. When it didn't she opened her eyes and let her arms down.   
  
"Huh?" To her surprise she saw a guy in green subarmor standing in front of her.  
  
"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size, instead of going around picking fights with girls!" Sage said as he turned to look at Katie.   
  
"You alright?"  
  
Katie nodded. "Yea, I'm fine. I can take care of him by myself." Stepping in front of him.   
  
"I don't need your help!"  
  
"Geez nice way to thank me for saving your butt from getting fried." Sage said a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"I never asked you to help me, you just decided to." Katie said back not taking her eyes off him. While they were bickering back and forth the person who had been attacking Katie got ready for another attack. Shooting a huge energy blast at the two before they new what happened. Katie turned her head just in time to see it coming.  
  
"Get down!" She shouted as she threw herself on Sage knocking him to the ground and missing the blast. Sage stared at her as she got up and glared at her attacker.   
  
"Now I've had it!" She got up and taking her sais from her side again raised her hands above her head.   
  
"CRYSTAL STAR STRIKE!" Bringing her hands down in front of her. The attack hit her attacker and sent him to his knees.   
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
Sage watched wide eyed as the attacker got up holding his side and disappeared into thin air. He then turned his gaze back to the girl who had saved him. Katie turned around met his gaze with hers.   
  
"Who are you? Are you an enemy or a friend?" Sage asked her as his voice starting to get a little loud. She only shook her head and turned from him.   
  
"I can't tell you anything right now. Soon you will know who I am. All I can tell you is that I'm not an enemy." She started to walk away form him.   
  
"Ohh yea and your welcome." She said as she ran off and disappeared.  
  
Sage stood and recalled his subarmor. "Not an enemy huh? I'd sure hope your not. I'd better go and get the others and tell them about this." He said as he turned and ran back to get the others. 


	3. Past Enemies Meets Present Foes ch3

Rogue Ronin's POV CHAPTER 3  
=================================================================================================  
  
Sage ran into the stadium where the tourney was about to begin. He spotted the others over at the registration desk and quickly joined them. "Hey Sage what took ya so long, did you find what you left in the car?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Yea I found it, something happened on the way back from the car, there was a couple of guys attacking a girl in some kind of armor that's like ours somehow." said Sage.  
  
"What, Sage are you serious?" asKed Kento loudly. Kento's outburst turned a few heads and got a few stares in their direction.  
  
"Kento quiet down would ya and let Sage finish." said Rowen. They walked to a place in the stadium that was reserved just for them. Sage tooK a look around and decided to continue his story.  
  
"Anyway, before I was interrupted, the girl was wearing an armor that looked kind of similar to ours in a way. I'm not sure why they were attacking her, they didn't exactly give much for conversation. It also seemed like she didn't want my help, she said that she can take care of them herself. Then one of the two guys that started the fight launched an attack, and she got us out of the way. Then after that, she delivered some type of sure-kill to him and then he disappeared. I asked her if she was an enemy or a friend. She claims that she isn't an enemy, and then she just walked away." explained Sage.  
  
"That is one heck of a story Sage, I hope that it wasn't an omen of what may be coming." said Kaye quietly remembering her dream from last night.  
  
"Kaye what do you mean?" asKed Cye.  
  
"Huh, oh ah nothing Cye, I was just saying that I'm glad that everything worked out and that Sage and the girl are not hurt." answered Kaye.  
  
"Hey where did Mia go anyway, the tourney is about to start?" asked Ryo.  
  
"I'm right here Ryo, looK who I've found it's my friend's niece that I was telling you about. If it's alright with all of you, I was wondering if she can be stationed here with us?" asked Mia.  
  
"Yea sure Mia it's fine with me, how about you guys?" asked Kaye as she looked at each of them in turn. The guys showed no objection to Mia's question.  
  
"Hey thanks I appreciate it, my name is Katie." said Katie as she introduced herself.  
  
"Since you already know Mia, then I think we better introduce ourselves as well. I'm Kaye, this is Kento, Cye, Rowen, Ryo and this is Sage." said Kaye as she introduced the rest of the group.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet someone like you." said Sage as he tooK Katie's hand and kissed it.  
  
"Is he always liKe that?" asked Katie as she blushed and withdrew her hand from his.  
  
"Yea Sage has always been known as the flirt king." replied Mia. Sage gave Mia a quick glare to show his annoyance. Mia just shrugged it off like it was nothing.  
  
"Hey guys check out the time, I think that we better get to our first events before we get disqualified for not showing up." said Rowen. Everyone separated and went to each of their events.  
  
"It's been a long time since I've been to a tourney of this size. Oh man this kicks! Wow that guy is really good, I barely recognize his Kata, I know I've seen it somewhere before, but where? His movements are so gracefully, but yet in a way deadly. He's really into it, come on Kaye don't psych yourself out already. You're just as good as this guy so just do it already." thought Kaye to herself. The guy that just finished his own Kata bowed and waited for his score. His score was almost perfect, then he bowed again and walked past Kaye. As he walked by, Kaye felt some kind of weird power from him.  
  
"OK now that was weird, I don't have time to think about it now, I'm up. Ok Kaye just get in there and do it, don't think about anything else, just concentrate on your Kata." thought Kaye to herself as she walked up to the line. Showing that she was ready, Kaye announced her Kata and began. She was showing grace and at the same time strength during her Kata. When Kaye was done, she bowed and waited for her score. The judges gave a perfect score, which was very rare during tournaments of this magnitude. She bowed again and walked back to the group of people that were competing in this part of the tourney. The guy that was before Kaye, shot a dangerous glare towards Kaye. She noticed this, there was no way that Kaye was going to back down. So she walked over to him and offered her congratulations.  
  
"Hey that Kata that you were doing it was great, where did you learn it?" asked Kaye.  
  
"None of your business, you just got lucky that's all. Now if you would excuse me I have to go to the weapons display." said the stranger as he pushed Kaye aside. Kaye just stood there watching him go towards the weapons area of the tournament.  
  
"Wait a minute, the weapons part of the tourney doesn't start for another half an hour, so then why?" Kaye asked herself as she kept her eyes on him. Kaye started to follow him, it didn't take long to catch up to the guy he was really hard to miss. The guy had on a blacK gi with red markings on his back and his long blacK hair was tied back with red ribbon. The guy decided to take a quick turn to the left and it seemed like he just disappeared.  
  
"Oh great I lost him, he must have sensed me following him. I guess that I better get back." thought Kaye as she started back to the room where the competitors were warming up. Before Kaye was even halfway there, the same guy that she was following, she spotted again, but this time he was up on the catwalk.  
  
"What the heck is he doing up there?" Kaye wondered as she watched him. Then she saw something give off some type of red glow. It looked liKe some kind of sword or something. Kaye decided that she has to get up there and fast. So she ran to the nearest stairs and after a couple of flights she saw the door that lead out to the catwalk. She saw the guy starting to cut away at the cords that were holding up the huge stadium lights. Kaye decided that she had to stop him and quickly before anyone got hurt.  
  
"Hey you stop that, you're going to hurt somebody down there." yelled Kaye as she made her way closer to the place where the guy was cutting.  
  
"That's the idea, but you have only two choices, one you can try and catch me or two you can try and catch the cords that are holding these lights before they fall. It's up to you, but you better decide quickly you're running out of time." said the guy with the blacK gi. The cord was quickly losing its hold on the ceiling, Kaye knew that he was right.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea anyway? Why do you want to sabitage the tournament?" asked Kaye as she was trying to figure out a way to stall for time.  
  
"I feel that the tournament is a little boring so I wanted to spice things up a bit. Besides I'm not the only one that feels this way either, my friends are down there as well and they are also planning how to spice things up as well." replied the guy in the blacK gi.  
  
"Oh man this is just great, how do I get myself into these things in the first place? The tournament was supposed to be fun and now I'm trying to stop a crazed competitor from hurting the others that are on the main floor." thought Kaye angrily.  
  
"There is one more thing that I almost forgot to mention Kaye or should I call you DreamWalker, my master said that for now we can't lay a hand on you until tomorrow. So then I guess that your only choice is to see if you can catch the lights before they fall on some innocent bystander." taunted the guy in the blacK gi before he disappeared.  
  
"What, how does he know about my ability? Then if he knows about that, then he knows that I have an armor too. Oh great how can this get any worse?" thought Kaye angrily. Just as she was getting over her shock, the cord that the guy cut on his side gave way and snapped. The lights were now hanging on to only one cord. Kaye ran to the cord that didn't break yet, to try and  
catch it before it completely snapped as well. Just as she got there the cord snapped and began to drop. Kaye barely had time to catch the cord, when she found herself falling from the weight of the lights.  
  
"Oh man this is definitely not good, when this hits the main floor, a few things will happen. Either it'll fall on a crowd of people getting them hurt, or it'll start a fire. Either way it's not going to be good. This is one time that I wish I knew what to do." thought Kaye as she continued to fall with the lights.  
  
"Hey guys I haven't seen Kaye around lately, didn't she say that she was going to meet us here after the first event?" asked Mia.  
  
"Yea she did, I haven't seen her around either." replied Cye.  
  
"Look, someone is falling from the catwalk! Watch out the lights are falling from the ceiling, everybody run, get out of the way!" yelled people from the crowd.  
  
"What the, guys Kaye is the one that's falling, come on we have to try and get to her fast!" yelled Kento as he was already ahead of them.  
  
"Kento stop, we need to make a safety net of some kind. Over there that tapestry is big enough to catch both Kaye and the lights." said Rowen as he ran towards the tapestry that was on the wall. The guys, Mia, Katie and a few of the other competitors each grabbed a part of the tapestry in order to make Rowen's plan to work.  
  
"Oh man the landing is so going to hurt." thought Kaye as she spotted the tapestry and braced herself for the impact.  
  
=================================================================================================  
Kitty's POV  
=================================================================================================  
  
Katie seeing that Kaye was falling grabbed some of the tapestry and dragged it over to where she was falling. "This isn't going to work, I'm going to have to do something." Katie thought to herself. Acting fast she quicKly used her powers and created an invisible energy force field around her. That way she'd be protected and wouldn't get hurt. Kaye was still falling through the air and everyone was crossing their fingers and toes hoping it would work. When she landed safely on the tapestry along with the lights everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Kaye your alright!" Kento yelled as he ran to give her a hug.  
  
"Yea, Kento I'm fine." Kaye said as she hugged Kento back.  
  
"Kaye what happened?" Sage asked.  
  
"I was following this guy that I had saw earlier and he was up on the catwalk cutting the cords on the lights. I had to act fast and grab them, but it was a little too much weight and I fell with them." Kaye replied to Sage's question. All the guys stood with their mouths open as they listened to Kaye.   
  
Katie just stood there with a smirk on her face. "Did you happen to get his name?"   
  
Kaye turned her attention to Katie. Forgetting that she was standing there and mentally slapped herself. "Ahh...no I didn't Katie." Katie nodded and turned from the group.   
  
"Hey Katie where are you going?" Sage asked.   
  
Katie turned back to look at the group and smiled. "I just now remembered I forgot something in my car. I'll be right bacK." she then turned and walked away from the group. Quickly darting to her left when she got far enough away from the group she began her search. She was going to find the guy who had tried to hurt innocent people and maKe him pay.  
  
Sage turned bacK to the group. "What do we do? Go and look for him or what?"   
  
"I say we concentrate on him after the tournament ends for the day." this time the reply come from Rowen.   
  
Ryo nodded in confirmation of what he said. "Alright then, we search for the guy and or any traces of some kind of evil after the tournament, agreed?" Everyone nodded and headed for their next station.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"I knew after that first attack in the parking lot that something was up. I'm guessing that this guy is one of Kaye's enemies." Katie thought aloud to herself as she searched for some kind of evidence of any evil presence.  
  
"Strange how I can't sense anything evil, though." Hearing the man on the loud speaker signal the started of the second half of the tournament she quickly made her way to her station.   
  
"I'll have to continue that later." she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Katie did you find what you were looking for?" sage asked as he walked over to her.   
  
She smiled in reply. "Yea, took me a while, but I did." Sage nodded and smiled.   
  
"Is Kaye alright? I didn't even stay long enough to find out." Katie asked with a hint of concern in her voice.   
  
Sage nodded. "ohh yea she's just fine." Cocks his head to side as he's thinking.   
  
"Strange how she didn't have one scratch on her. You'd think she'd have at least one, but she didn't." Katie mentally slapped herself for forgetting that they didn't know about her armor.  
  
"Ahh yea kinda strange huh?" Sage curiously stared at Katie. He thought something was up with the way she answered, it was almost like she was hiding something with her reply. He'd have to keep an eye on her.  
  
"Yea, well I have to get going I'm up." sage said as he started to walk away from her.   
  
"Good luck Sage. I'll be cheering for ya." Katie said as he walked away. Sage turned around and gave her one of his famous smiles.   
  
"ThanKs Katie." he then turned and continued to walk away from her to where he needed to be.  
  
"He's on to me, shoot. I'll have to watch what I say around him." Katie thought to herself. Just then she felt a very strong evil presence and it was very close. "Huh, so they are here. Well, I'll have to take care of them later." She then walked over to where the next event was to take place. 


	4. Past Enemies Meets Present Foes ch4

Rogue Ronin's POV CHAPTER 4  
=================================================================================================  
  
As soon as the previous excitement died down, the events went back on track. Everyone was now at their second event of the tournament. The on-site medics took one more check up on Kaye before they allowed her to compete in the rest of the tournament. "Alright miss you may continue, but stay off of any catwalks for a while." said one of the medics with a grin.  
  
"Sure thing, I'll make sure to keep both of my feet on the ground, unless of course I need to jump or something." replied Kaye with a smile. When Kaye was finally done with the medics, she walked over to where the guys were getting ready for their sparring matches.   
  
"Hey there Kaye, are you sure that you should be up walking around after the fall that you took?" asked Cye.  
  
"Yea Cye I'm feeling just fine. Now if you guys would stop worring about what just happened and concentrate on the rest of the tournament, you would notice that your names were being called." said Kaye as she spotted Katie and Mia. Kaye wished the guys good luck, and then walked over to where Mia and Katie were sitting and joined them.  
  
"Hi Katie, Mia mind if I join you guys?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Pull up a seat, are you alright? That was one heck of a fall that you took. How come you were up there in the first place?" said Katie.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, I thought that I saw someone up there, and I decided to see what the person was doing." explained Kaye quickly.   
  
"That's Kaye for you, always curious about everything." said Mia.  
  
"Yea that's me a real curious george, but you know something odd happened during my fall. I'm not sure how to explain it, when I was falling I felt like I was slowing down somehow." said Kaye.  
  
"Slowing down, how do you mean Kaye?" asked Mia.  
  
"I'm not sure Mia, but it felt kind of like there was some kind of energy that caught me or something." replied Kaye.  
  
"That sounds a bit odd Kaye, are you sure?" asked Mia.  
  
"Yea I know maybe I imagined it, but I do know this, whatever happened I'm very greatful that I didn't end up going to the hospital or worse." replied Kaye with a smile.  
  
"Hey it looks like the guys could use some encouragement right about now, so how about it." said Katie quickly changing the conversation.   
  
"Sounds good to me, hey Kento, Cye show them how it's done!" yelled Kaye.  
  
"Come on Ryo, Rowen kick some major butt!" yelled Mia.  
  
"Show them what for Sage!" yelled Katie.  
  
"Hey guys, it looks like our cheering section is expecting a show, so let's not disappoint them." said Ryo mischievously.  
  
"Alright, now that's what I'm talking about, let's do this!" exclaimed Kento excitedly. The other competitors in the group looked at Kento like he totally lost his mind. The other Ronins knew that Kento was always this excited when it came to sparring, whether it was just for practice or for real. In the midst of the group there were two competitors that seemed like they didn't consider the Ronins to be any kind of threat.   
  
"Is stage two of the plan ready to go into effect?" asked one competitor in a black gi with a red scorpion on his back.  
  
"Yes everything is in place, we just have to wait until the sparring matches are in fulll gear, then we strike." replied the other guy in the same gi.  
  
"It's too bad that DreamWalker interferred with phase one of our plan. Yes who would of thought that Tae would actually be that careless." said the first guy.  
  
"I agree Lio, but noting can be done about it now, so let's turn our concentration back to the tournament shall we." said Soto.  
  
"Gentlemen, what seems to be the topic of conversation?" asked Tae.  
  
"We're just saying on how careless you were to reveal yourself like you did earlier and making sure that phase two in in process." answered Lio.  
  
"Like you could do any better." said Tae angrily.  
  
"Guys this is not the time or place for this squable. Now what do you say that we just go on with the tournament, and later tonight the master would want to have words with us." replied Soto.  
  
"Of course you're right, those five men that are sparring seem to be very good, we might actually have competition here." said Lio. While the three were talking on the side lines, Kaye recognized one of the guys is the one that she followed earlier onto the catwalk.   
  
"No way it can't be, but it is. It's the same guy that I chased onto the catwalk earlier today. What are they up to now?" thought Kaye.  
  
"Kaye what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?" asked Katie.  
  
"Huh oh ah Katie, no I'm alright, it's nothing honest." answered Kaye with a small smile to put Katie at ease. Mia knew Kaye long enough to know that right about now she needed some kind of distraction. It was then that she knew what to do.  
  
"Hey Katie look over there Sage's match is about to start." said Mia. Kaye shot Mia a look of thanks. Mia returned a look that said no problem. As Katie, Mia and Kaye watched Sage and the other Ronins during their sparring matches, they didn't realize that somewhere in the stadium something else was about to happen after the men's sparring event. Sage was just finishing his sparring match when Katie felt the same power that she sensed earlier in the parking lot.  
  
"Mia, Kaye I'm going to see if there is a pay phone around here, I wanted to check in with my aunt and tell her how the tournament is going so far." said Katie as she was figuring out an excuse to check out that power.  
  
"Katie wait you can use my cell phone." said Mia as she went to search for it. Mia just found it when she noticed that Katie was already half way to the hall doors.  
  
"Maybe it was better to go out there and use them. Well it is pretty noisy in here, she would have a hard time having a conversation on the cell with everyone yelling." said Kaye.   
  
"Yea I guess you're right. Kaye about earlier when Katie asked you about seeing a ghost, what really did you see?" asked Mia.  
  
"I think that what I have to say can wait until the rest of the guys get here." replied Kaye as she noticed the Ronins walking over to them.  
  
"Come on Ryo you know that I had you in that last attack, admit it already." said Kento.  
  
"Alright Kento if it'll make you happy, then yes you did have me in that last attack, but I'm still faster than you are any day." replied Ryo with a smirk.  
  
"Ok Ryo we'll settle it right here, right now come on." Kento challanged.  
  
"Kento get over it already would ya, the sparring matches are over, and besides we'll get them in the team competition tomorrow." replied Rowen.  
  
"Yea, yea, ok now can we finally eat since there's some time before the women's sparring match?" asked Kento as he looked at Kaye with those famous blue-grey eyes of his that she has trouble saying no to.  
  
"Come on Kaye don't do it don't give into him." taunted Mia.  
  
"Aw Mia, you know how I get when he does that." replied Kaye with a smile.  
  
"Yea Kaye we all know, that's why it works every single time." said Kento with a smirk.  
  
"Just for that Kento, you can just forget about eating early and wait with the rest of us." replied Kaye with a wink to Cye.  
  
"Aw come on Kaye, that's not fair." said Kento.  
  
"Sorry Kento but that's the way it's going to be." replied Kaye. While the conversation was going on, Sage looked around and noticed that Katie wasn't with Kaye or Mia.  
  
"Hey Mia where's Katie?" asked Sage.  
  
"Katie said that she had to call her aunt and tell her how the tournament was going so far." answered Mia.  
  
"It looks like you struck out again Sage." said Cye.  
  
"No way, don't worry Cye I'm sure sooner or later that I'll win her over, no problem." replied Sage with a smirk.  
  
"Kaye you said that you were going to tell us about why you reacted when Katie asked if you've seen a ghost." said Mia.  
  
"Kaye what is Mia talking about?" asked Rowen.  
  
"Ok here's the thing, when you guys were sparring, the guy that I was chasing onto the catwalk rejoined with his two buddies that were in your group." said Kaye.  
  
"What did this guy look like Kaye?" asked Cye.  
  
"Well he had on a black gi, with a red scorpion on the back of it, as well as long black hair that was tied with a red ribbon. Just like the ones that are standing over there." said Kaye as she pointed out the three that were by the weapon dispaly rack.  
  
"What are they doing over there?" asked Rowen.  
  
"That's a good question Rowen, I say let's go over there and ask them." replied Kento with a little anger.  
  
"Kento settle down, nothing is going to be accomplished if we start something now. Besides if we did, we could run the risk of getting thrown out of the tournament." said Sage.  
  
"Yea alright I guess, but I still say that we should do something." grumbled Kento.  
  
"Don't worry about that Kento, we will." said Kaye.  
  
"Katie sure is taking her time talking with her aunt on the phone. I think that we should go and find her so we can all have some lunch." said Sage.  
  
"Sage, do I sense a hint of concern in your voice?" taunted Cye.  
  
"What, are you kidding, I just want to find her so I don't have to listen to Kento talk about how hungry he is, that's all." replied Sage.  
  
"Ok whatever you say Sage, whatever you say." replied Ryo as he rolled his eyes. They started to walk over to the stadium hall doors, when suddenly there was a small explosion in an empty area of the stadium.  
  
=================================================================================================  
Kitty's POV  
=================================================================================================  
  
Katie was following the power she sensed early when she heard an explosion and decided to find out what it was. "I bet its those guys who attacked me in the parking lot." thinking that she decided to put on her armor just in case. Grabbing her armor orb in her hand she was transformed into her sub-armor. Making sure no one was around she quickly shouted "ARMOR OF THE CRYSTAL.....DAO LEANO KI" and was instantly transformed into the armor of the crystal. She took off at an all out dash for where the explosion had happened.  
  
Arriving there she was met by the ronins and Kaye. "Shoot, oh well as long as I keep an illusion up they won't know its me." she thought as she got closer to them. Sage recognized her immediately.   
  
"Hey you guys that's the girl I helped out." he pointed to the now fully armored Katie and the rest of them looked at her.   
  
"So that's the girl huh?" Kaye asked.  
  
"Yup, that's her." Sage said.  
  
Katie walked over to the group and stood in front of them. "Hey, what are civilians like yourselves doing around here? You guys shouldn't be here." the guys or Kaye weren't in sub-armor. As she said it they all realized they weren't. Just then Katie sensed that power again. She turned her head and looked behind her. She couldn't see anything, but she knew they were there.   
  
"Dang now I have to deal with them."  
  
"Ahh...is something wrong miss?" Cye asked snapping her back to the present. She looked at him and shook her head no. "No, but you all should get out of here and right now."   
  
Just as she said it an energy blast came out of nowhere. Acting fast she turned around and put up a shield so it wouldn't hit them. "Get out of here!" The guys and Kaye stood there ground.   
  
"We're gonna help you. Whoever you are." Kaye said and called forth her armor. "ARMOR OF THE TIGER COME FORTH!"  
  
The guys nodded and put on there sub-armor and then called forth there armors.  
  
"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE.....DAO JIN!"  
"ARMOR OF TORRENT......DAO SHIN!"  
"ARMOR OF HARDROCK...DAO GI!"  
"ARMOR OF HALO.....DAO CHI!"  
"ARMOR OF STRATA....DAO INOCHI!"  
  
Lots of cherry blossoms and lights later they all stood in full body armor. Katie stood in awe. She knew they were the ronin warriors, but she'd never seen them transform before. She was too stunned to see the blast that was headed straight for her.   
  
"Look out!" Sage yelled as he knocked her out of the way. Katie stared up at him.   
  
"1 for 1. Now we're even." Sage said as he got up. Katie stood up and looked at the 5 ronin warriors and Kaye.   
  
"So these are the famous ronin warriors and Kaye of the Tiger?" she thought to herself. "and to think my brother's the leader." She looked at Ryo and smiled.   
  
Kaye kept a close eye on Katie. She wanted to make sure she really wasn't an enemy. She had a feeling that she wasn't, but she just wanted to make sure. Just then two men appeared out of the shadows laughing evilly.  
  
"Who would have thought Sage of the Halo would have saved you Crystal!" The tall one said. He was tall about 5'8 and had black hair. His face was half in the shadows and so they couldn't see his face that well. The guy that was standing next to him was shorter. He had red hair and again they couldn't see his face.   
  
"What do you want?!" Katie shouted angrily at them. They laughed evilly and looked at Katie. "You'll know soon enough." and with that the tall one fired a blast at Katie, the ronins and Kaye.  
  
"Hit the deck!" Kento shouted as he dove to take cover. The others all took his advice and they all dove for cover. When the dust had cleared Katie stood unharmed looking very ticked off.   
  
"Is that all you got?" she asked as she looked from the short one to the tall one. The Ronins were all surprised to see her standing there without even so much as a scratch on her.   
  
Kaye just sat there thinking. "I hope she's not an enemy, I'd hate to have to fight her. Although she would be a good opponent." she thought.  
  
"Do you guys see what I see?" Rowen asked not taking his eyes off the bearer of the Crystal Armor. "Yea, Rowen I see I just don't believe it." Ryo said as he to looked at her.   
  
"She's one tough cookie." Kento said as he turned to Kaye. "Hey Kaye are you ok?" Kaye jerked her head up to look at Kento. "Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine Kento." Kento nodded and looked at the female warrior in front of them again.   
  
"So I see you still hide behind your energy shield huh?" the short one asked as he took a step closer to her. Katie smirked as she unsheathed her sais from her side.   
  
"If you mean you still use your energy shield then yes I do. Hide behind it no." That got a round of evil laughter.   
  
"That's a laugh Crystal, now be a good girl and die." He then shot a blast at her.   
  
"Ha in your dreams! CRYSTAL STAR STRIKE!" shouting her attack cry a blast of energy hit the guy who had shot the blast at her.  
  
"Is that the attack you were talking about Sage?" Rowen asked as he turned to Sage.   
  
Sage nodded. "Yea, that's the same attack she used before." Sage sat wide eyed as he watched the battle before them. The attack had hit the tallest of the two and sent him to his knees. The shorter one had bent down and helped him up. Taking his arm and putting it over his shoulder he helped him up.   
  
"We'll be back Crystal you can count on that!" and with that they both disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Ha! You think I care? I'll be waiting for you guys!" she shouted to the shadows. She then turned her attention to the ronins and Kaye, remembering they were there. "Are you guys ok?" she asked looking at all of them.   
  
Ryo stood up and looked at her. "Yea we're all just fine, thanks. I'm Ryo of Wildfire and this is..." she cut him off.   
  
"I know who all of you are. I've heard a lot about all of you. It's an honor to finally meet all of you." The Ronins stared at her and nodded there heads.   
  
Kaye smiled. "She's not an enemy. Good that means that's one more female warrior." she thought.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to leave." She then turned and started to walk away from the group.   
  
"Wait!" Ryo shouted. "What's your name?"   
  
She didn't turn around, just kept walking. "I can't tell you that just yet." and then just disappeared in the shadows.   
  
"I told you guys. She wouldn't tell me anything either." Sage said as he recalled his armor. The others did as he had done.   
  
"Do you think her name is Crystal? That's what those two air heads were calling her." Cye asked.   
  
Rowen shook his head. "No I think it could be the name of her armor. You know how the warlords used to call us by are armor titles? Well, I think that's what they're doing."  
  
They all nodded. "So her armor's the Armor of Crystal huh?" Sage said more to himself then to anyone. "Well, at least we know something about her."   
  
Kento's stomach growled signaling that he was hungry. All the guys and Kaye sweat dropped. "Come on you guys lets find Katie and get something to eat, please."   
  
Sage hearing the name Katie recalled his sub-armor and took off running. "Come on you guys, she could have been hurt when that explosion went off!" Sage shouted as he ran. The others sighed and followed him recalling their sub-armor as they ran.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Katie was sitting and talking with Mia when the guys and Kaye showed up. "Katie your ok." Sage said as he ran up to her.   
  
"Yea Sage I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Sage smiled and calmed down.   
  
"There was an explosion and I thought that maybe you were in it or around it." Sage said as he sat down next to her.   
  
"Awww....that's so sweet Sage you were actually worried about me." Katie said and smiled at him.   
  
"Ok now that we found her lets go and get something to eat!" Kento yelled.   
  
"Ok,ok Kento lets get something to eat." Kaye said as she the ronins, Mia, and Katie all got up to go and get something to eat. 


	5. Past Enemies Meets Present Foes ch5

Rogue Ronin's POV CHAPTER 5  
=================================================================================================  
  
"If the master saw what just happened, you know what he would of done to us." said Tae. The other two nodded knowing full well of what their master would do to them if he found out about this. So the three walked in silence until they came upon two large doors that has ancient inscriptions embeded on them. Soto opened the door and they walked inside to report to their master of what took place at the tournament.   
  
"Well my loyal fighters how did things work out at the tournament, did everything go as planned?" asked the master.  
  
The three looked at each other nervously before answering. "You see oh powerful one, the one that you are searching for was at the tournament. She stopped me from completing my job." Tae reported.  
  
"You encountered the DreamWalker so soon, and after I told you to make sure that she doesn't interfere in the first phase. You know that we wouldn't be ready for her until the full moon which is tomorrow night." said Dago angrily.  
  
"We are sorry master Dago, we'll make sure that we won't make another mistake like that again." replied Soto.  
  
"You have better make sure that you don't, now since you've already made yourselves known to the DreamWalker, does she suspect what the true purpose to you being at the tournament?" asked Dago.  
  
"No master Dago, I don't believe she knows, but I do believe that she does suspect something is going on." replied Lio.  
  
"Well then we are just going to have to step up our plans a bit." mused Dago.  
  
"Master Dago, we don't think that the DreamWalker is working alone." said Soto.  
  
"What do you mean by not working alone?" asked Dago.  
  
"You see master Dago, it seems that the Ronin Warriors are somehow connected with DreamWalker." said Lio.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Dago.  
  
"It looks like they are acting something like a family, but the one that is called Hardrock acts differently towards the DreamWalker." said Lio.  
  
"Explain this to me." replied Dago.  
  
"It kind of looks like Hardrock and the DreamWalker show the same feelings toward each other. Kind of like they care deeply for one another." said Soto.  
  
"Interesting, this could play in our favor somehow. What else happened at the tournament? I know something else happened, I sensed another presence there now tell me." ordered Dago.  
  
"Yes of course master Dago, well while we were standing by the weapons display getting ready to put phase two into action, something happened. There was an explosion and it blew a whole right in the stadium wall. It was then that we noticed some new players in the game. Two men and a girl with an armor like the Ronin Warriors. The two men didn't seem like they were too worried about the DreamWalker or the Ronins, their only concern was the girl with the armor." explained Tae.  
  
"They could be a problem, for now just stand back and stay on the plan for now. If they get in the way you'll know what to do when the time comes. Our main priority is the DreamWalker, we have to get her or everything is lost. Do you understand me, is phase two still in play?" said Dago.   
  
"Yes of course master Dago, everything is ready for the second part of the tournament." replied Tae.  
  
"Good, now onto more important matters." said Dago as he began to fill in his three warriors on what he had in mind.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Everyone was in the livingroom discussing what went on during that day, but Kaye didn't exactly feel like being very social at the moment. So she decided to turn her head to the window and watch the rain fall. "Man what a day, I thought that for a short while things would be peaceful for once. Yea right what was I thinking?" thought Kaye.   
  
Cye noticed that Kaye wasn't exactly her usual self, so he decided to do something about it. So he elbowed Kento and motioned him to see if they could see what's on her mind to have her so distant. "Kaye, earth to Kaye hey are you there?" asked Kento.  
  
"Huh, oh Kento sorry, did you say something?" asked Kaye as she snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Yea actually Cye and I were wondering, if you would like to go with us and pick up some desert for everybody." replied Kento.  
  
"Kento are you two crazy, it's raining outside in case you didn't notice." said Kaye.  
  
"Yea so what, let's just go already. The sooner we get going the sooner we'll get back." said Kento eagerly.  
  
"Kaye you know once Kento gets this way it's hard to get him to calm down." replied Cye.  
  
"I know, alright fine, let's go if we're going but we are going to take my car alright." said Kaye in a defeated tone.  
  
"You got it, so let's go come on Kaye hurry it up would ya." said Kento.   
  
"Settle down Kento I'm coming, I'm coming." replied Kaye as she grabbed her keys from the counter. While Kento was pulling Kaye to her car, Cye turned back to the others giving a sign that everything will be taken care of, then he went out the door and joined Kaye and Kento. Kaye turned the ignition and drove out of the driveway towards town in the rain.  
  
"Only a complete fool would actually want to go to town in the pouring rain to get desert, oh well." thought Kaye as she continued driving. Surprisingly it didn't take long to get into town. She knew where exactly to go in order to get the best desert in town. It was a little coffee shop that was on the corner. Kaye made a full stop and shut off her car, Kento got out of the and opened up the driver's side door for Kaye. She was a little surprised by this. Cye just shook his head and waited for the two by the coffee shop's door. Then they went in and placed their order, it didn't take very long for them to get it since they were pretty much regulars anyway.   
  
Then on the way out Kento got another idea. "Kaye why don't you and Cye wait for me in the car, I'll be right back." said Kento as he ran around the corner.  
  
"Kento, what, Cye do you know what Kento is up to? Come on you must have some kind of an idea?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Sorry Kaye I don't have a clue, I guess that we'll both see when he gets back. It looks like it finally stopped raining." said Cye as he diverted Kaye's attention away from the corner so Kento could sneak back to the car.  
  
"What is taking him so long?" asked Kaye as she started to get annoyed.  
  
"Why don't you turn around and look behind you?" said Kento. Kaye nearly jumped when Kento spoke.   
  
"Kento I really wish that you would stop doing that." said Kaye as she was trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Sorry about that Kaye, but I had to get something before we went back home." replied Kento.  
  
"Cye, would you please tell him to stop being so evasive already?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Sorry Kaye, I'm staying out of this one." replied Cye with a smirk.  
  
"Thanks a lot Cye, remind me to do you a favor sometime. Alright Kento what's that behind your back, and if you don't tell me soon, you'll be walking home." said Kaye.  
  
"Well if you really want to know, but first you have to close your eyes." replied Kento.  
  
"Alright fine, I'll play along." said Kaye as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Now hold out your hands." said Kento. Kaye just frowned at him with her eyes still closed. Then she finally decided to just go with the flow. Kento took the object behind his back and placed it into her hands.  
  
"Alright Kaye you can open your eyes now." said Kento with a grin. Kaye slowly opened up her eyes, and noticed a single rose in her hands. She looked at Kento and gave him a big hug. Kaye then looked at Cye, he gave her a quick wink to show that he knew all the time what was Kento's intent.  
  
"Thank you Kento, and you too Cye I feel much better now. So what do you say that we finally get back home, I'm sure the others are wondering what's taking us so long." replied Kaye with a smile.  
  
"Now that's the Kaye that we know, yea we better get home before Kento eats all of the desert." said Cye. Kaye started the car and they were on their way back home. It didn't take long for them to get back. Kaye pulled into the driveway and shut off her car. Kento opened up Kaye's door again and then they went inside where everyone was waiting patiently for their return.  
  
"Hey what took you guys so long?" asked Katie.  
  
"Sorry about that, something came up and it had to be taken care of right away." answered Cye as he motioned to where Kaye was trying to keep Kento from eating all of the desert.   
  
"Oh I see, and did it work?" asked Mia.  
  
"See for yourself." replied Cye just as Kaye and Kento came into the livingroom. They noticed that Kaye still had the rose that Kento gave her earlier.   
  
"Kaye are you feeling any better about what happened today at the tournament?" asked Katie.   
  
"Yea actually I am, and you know what, I think that the other competitors had better watch out. Because I'm more than ready to show them that even a fall from a catwalk won't faze me." declaired Kaye.  
  
"It's confirmed people, Kaye is definately back to normal." said Rowen with a smirk.  
  
"Oh yea how can you tell?" asked Katie.  
  
"Simple, it's because ever since we've known Kaye she always had this strong determination about her. It's like no matter what happens Kaye knows that she will do anything in her power to set things right, no matter what." replied Sage with a smile.  
  
"It's getting late, I think that I better get going. My aunt will more in likely worry about me if I'm not home soon." said Katie as she was making her way to the front door.  
  
"Hey Katie wait a minute and I'll walk you to your car." replied Sage. It didn't take Sage long to come back inside.  
  
"What happened Sage, did she turn you down already?" asked Ryo.  
  
"For your information Ryo, no she didn't. Actually Katie gave me her phone number." replied Sage with a smirk.  
  
Kaye rolled her eyes and got up from where she was sitting and walked towards the stairs. "Goodnight everybody, I think that Katie has the right idea, I'm going to bed." said Kaye from the top of the stairs. Kaye shut the door to her room, still holding onto her rose that she got from Kento, looked at it for a little while longer and placed it in a small vase that was next to her nightstand. When Kaye was getting ready for bed, she decided to check out her right shoulder to see if that red gash was still there from when she woke up that morning. She noticed that it was still there, but what she didn't notice that it began to have a small red glow.   
  
"It was a good thing that the medics didn't notice that gash on my shoulder. I still wonder though who caught me when I was falling. I know that it was an energy ball of some kind. Well I guess I better get some sleep if I'm going to do well in the tourney tomorrow." thought Kaye as she climbed into bed. Kaye looked at the rose one more time before she drifted off into a peaceful slumber, that was what she thought anyway.  
  
=================================================================================================  
Kitty's POV  
=================================================================================================  
  
  
Katie smiled as she drove home. Remembering Sage walking her to her car and then asking her for her phone number. She had gladly given him her number and then got in her car and drove off. "Gods what was I thinking giving him my number? He's probably going to be calling me everyday now." She laughed as she thought about that. Then her smile faded into a frown.   
  
"I think Kaye's on to me. She knows that someone slowed her fall, she even thinks it was some sort of energy that slowed her down." Katie thought as she drove.   
  
"I'm going to have to be careful around her and try not to use my powers as much as possible."   
She pulled into her drive way and parked her car. Turning it off and getting out she headed for her front door. She didn't even get the chance to open it when her aunt threw the door open and embraced her in a huge hug.  
  
"Ohh, my sweet little niece is home." her aunt said as she hugged her.   
  
"Ahh....aunty mom can you let me go? Your squeezing too hard." She said. Her aunt let her go immediately and ushered her inside.   
  
"Ohh I'm so sorry sweetie, "I'm just so glad to see you home." Her aunt said as she helped a now coughing and wheezing Katie sit down on the couch.  
  
Katie waved it off. "Its ok." She said as she smiled. Her smile then once again turned to a frown. Her aunt saw the frown and sat down next to her on the couch.   
  
"What happened?" she asked as she looked at her niece.   
  
Katie sighed and turned to face her aunt. "2 guys showed up at the tournament and tried to kill me, then Kaye fell off the catwalk and I had to help her by creating an invisible energy field around her. Big mistake cuz now she's trying to figure out what slowed her down." She sighed again. "I think an enemy of Kaye's is after her and is trying to sabotage the tourney. I don't know who these guys are that keep coming after me, but I have a feeling the elders know."  
  
She frowned at the thought of her niece having to fight again. The first battle was tough enough, now she has to try and defeat this new enemy and keep her identity a secret from the others. "I say you go and pay them a visit. They might know something." Her aunt said as she smiled at her worried niece.  
  
Katie nodded and then smiled again at her aunt. "What happened? Let me guess you got a new boyfriend?" her aunt said as she peered curiously at her.  
  
Katie blushed and looked at the floor. "Yea, Sage asked me for my phone number and I gave him it." She said as she kept her gaze at the floor. she smiled brightly at her.   
  
"My little girl got a new boyfriend." She said as she got up and walked towards the kitchen. "This calls for a celebration. Pizza and a movie!" her aunt said as she walked towards the phone in the kitchen.   
  
Katie just shook her head. "Sorry aunty mom, but I have to get a good nights sleep and talk to the elders. We can't celebrate tonight."   
  
Her aunt frowned and hung the phone up. "Ohh ok, I understand." she said as she watched her niece walk up the stairs and go into her room, shutting the door behind her. She shook her head.   
  
"I feel so bad for her." Was all she said as she sat down to watch According to Jim on the TV.  
  
Katie stood in her room. She sighed and got ready to teleport to the elders. "Well, here goes nothing." And with that she snapped her fingers and was immediately transported out of her room. Katie appeared in front of what appeared to be a temple. She walked inside the temple and was greeted by swords blocking her way.   
  
"Its me, Katie, now let me through." She said. As soon as she announced who she was the swords were removed and she walked past them.  
  
She entered a large room that looked like a thrown room. Sitting in front of her were the 4 elders or the 4 grumpy old men as she liked to call them. The were dressed in white robes and sat on throwns. She bowed politely at them. "I've come to ask for your help. Recently 2 guys attacked me when I was at the tournament today and I don't know who they are." The elders all nodded there heads in what she said.  
  
"We saw what happened. We know who they are." The elder on the far right said. "The 2 guys who attacked you are Zeik and Taz."  
  
"Zeik and Taz?" Katie asked.   
  
"Yes, and there's more. Your old enemy Maguyser is back." The elder on the far left spoke. Katie gasped remembering him.   
  
"He cannot hurt you now though." The elder second from the elder in the middle on the right said.   
  
"He is still weak from your last battle and needs to regain his strength."  
  
Katie nodded. "Zeik and Taz huh? I don't remember them from the last battle" The elder second from the middle on the right nodded.   
  
"Right you are. They are new followers of Maguyser, poor souls that were corrupted by evil."  
  
"So then that means I can turn them back right?" Katie asked as she looked from elder to elder.   
  
Finally the eldest elder spoke. "Yes you can, but beware. I sense a new evil also forming. They're after a young girl." "Kaye?" He nodded. "I believe her name is Kaye. She is a DreamWalker. I have a mission for you Katie. I want you to keep an eye on her and also take care of Maguyser before he gains full strength again."   
  
Katie nodded excepting her mission. "Good, we will be watching out for you. If we find anything else out we'll let you know." The eldest spoke.  
  
Katie nodded. "Alright. I'll see ya around." And with that she bowed and turned to walk out of the temple. Once outside she snapped her fingers again and was instantly teleported back to her room.   
  
"They want me to watch out for Kaye huh? I'll see if I can. From what Sage told me she's very determined. This'll be hard." She thought aloud. Thinking of Sage she smiled. While she was thinking the same bright lavender and pink light started to glow and pulsate again.   
  
"Yea, I know crystal...Maguyser's back." She turned around and looked at the 'marble' on her dresser. "We're gonna get him this time." Saying this the 'mable' stopped glowing and became dormant again. Katie smiled and fell back on her bed. Closing her eyes she quickly feel fast asleep wishing that tomorrow was already here. 


	6. Past Enemies Meets Present Foes ch6

Rogue Ronin's POV CHAPTER 6  
=================================================================================================  
  
"I don't believe this, I'm in my dream realm again, what is it, what do you want to show me?" shouted Kaye. As an answer to her question something began to materialize around her. When it was completed she found herself on the catwalk that was in the stadium again.   
  
"Whoever is doing this is trying to scare me to death, or has one sick twisted sense of humor." thought Kaye as she tried to brace herself against a railing.   
  
"DreamWalker, I knew that you would come." said a voice. Kaye looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from.  
  
"Hey pal why don't you show yourself so we can talk face to face." said Kaye.  
  
"Sorry that won't be possible, for now you are going to have to deal with it this way like it or not." replied the voice.  
  
"Fine if that's the way that you want to play it, at least tell me your name." said Kaye. The catwalk began to sway a little bit, Kaye grabbed onto the railing a little tighter.  
  
"Well I suppose in order to be fair, I suppose that I could do that for you." replied the voice.  
  
"What are you waiting for, an ingraved invitation?" asked Kaye as she was getting just a little impatient with this guy.  
  
"Very well young one, my name is Dago. I'm a master of the mystical fighting arts, and you DreamWalker are the very person that I am searching for." replied Dago.  
  
"Why are you after me?" asked Kaye.  
  
"You are the one that can free me from the void." replied Dago.   
  
"Well I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline from your offer." said Kaye angrily.  
  
"It's too bad that you feel that way, well I guess that since you won't help me wilingly, then I'm going to have to do it the hard way." explained Dago.  
  
"I'm probably going to kick myself for asking, but what do you mean the hard way?" asked Kaye.  
  
"You'll see soon enough, now I believe that it's time for you to go, have a nice trip down, remember Kaye I'll be watching you. You won't be able to run from me, no matter where you go I'll be there in the shadows waiting for you." replied Dago as he released an energy ball towards the catwalk that Kaye was standing on. Kaye knew that this was it, there was no way out. The energy ball was coming faster and faster. The only thing that Kaye could do was hope that Dago's shot would miss. Unfortunately the energy ball hit its mark, and Kaye began to fall.   
  
Kaye was thrashing like crazy from the nightmare that she was having. "Kaye hey Kaye wake up would you?" asked Kento as he shook her. Kaye shot up so fast that she nearly knocked Kento flat on the floor.  
  
"What, where am I?" asked Kaye as she looked around.  
  
"Kaye you're in your room, I was coming in to check in on you and I found you thrashing around in your bed. It looked like you were having one heck of a nightmare. Was your nightmare about the fall that you took yesterday?" asked Kento with concern. Kaye nodded to show that he was right.   
  
"Kento I'm sorry, I don't mean to go to pieces like this, especially in front of you. I wish that you didn't see me like this." said Kaye quietly.   
  
"Kaye it's alright, hey don't worry everything will be fine I promise. I bet that it was pretty scary knowing that you couldn't transform into your armor. You know what, I was scared too." replied Kento.  
  
Kento you, scared, you're never scared, you're the bravest person that I know." said Kaye in disbelief.  
  
"Kaye the reason I was scared, was well I thought that I lost you. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you." replied Kento quietly.  
  
"Kento, you'll never lose me, I'm always going to be here and there forever." said Kaye as she laid her hand on his head indicating in his memories, and then on his heart. Kento took both of Kaye's hands into his and looked into her eyes, it was then he knew what she said was the truth.  
  
"Kaye, you'll never lose me either." replied Kento. There was a knock on the door, it startled both Kaye and Kento.   
  
"Sorry about that, but if you two don't get a move on, we'll all be late for the second day of the tournament." said Cye.  
  
"Ah yea thanks Cye, we'll be right down." replied Kaye as she quickly ushered Kento off of her bed.  
  
"Kaye are you going to be alright?" asked Kento.  
  
"Yea Kento I'm much better now, thanks. Now if you don't mind I have to get ready." replied Kaye as she walked Kento out the door.   
  
"I'll be waiting right here for you, that is if it's ok by you of course." said Kento.  
  
"Alright, but no peaking, if you do I'll make sure that you'll regret it." replied Kaye with a grin.   
  
"Oh really and how are you going to do that?" asked Kento.  
  
"Trust me you don't want to know, now let me get ready." replied Kaye as she shut the door. Kaye walked over to the closet and got dressed, then she walked over to the mirror to see if that gash was still there. Kaye turned around and saw that it was still there, but somehow during the night it became longer.   
  
"Oh great, just what I need. Well there's no time to worry about it now." thought Kaye as she was opening her door.   
  
"I told you that I would wait for you didn't I." said Kento.  
  
"Yea you sure did, so come on I'm sure that the others will be more than over joyed to finally see that we have graced them with our presence." replied Kaye. The two finally made their way to the main floor where the others were waiting.   
  
"Well it's about time you two, how much longer did you think that you could keep us waiting?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Sorry about that, so what do you say that we finally get going." replied Kaye as she lead them out the door.  
  
In the dark and cold void Dago was watching the events unfold. "Soon DreamWalker you will free me from this empty void. Your armor's power is what I need, even if you give it to me willingly or not, it doesn't matter to me, just as long as I get my freedom. This is interesting, I sense some other powers as well. I don't want to tip my hand too soon, Tae, Soto, Lio come here!" ordered Dago.  
  
"Yes master Dago, what is it that you wish of us?" asked Soto.  
  
"I want you to go to the tournament and be ready to unleash phase two of the plan, now go." ordered Dago. The three warriors bowed and then disappeared from his sight, then they reappeared before the stadium. No one was around yet, it was too early for the doors to open.  
  
"In an hour the doors will open for the second day of the tournament. I'm still trying to figure out why this DreamWalker is so important to the master anyway." said Lio.  
  
"We are not to question why, Lio we are to just follow the master's orders. Now, let's get inside and make sure that nothing goes wrong." said Tae. So the three disappeared from where they were standing and reappeared next to the weapons display. Tae shot a red energy blast towards the weapons. In way it looked like the weapons somehow developed a will of their own. They nodded to each other and then waited patiently for the tournament to begin.  
  
=================================================================================================  
Kitty's POV  
=================================================================================================  
  
Katie woke up and stretched. She got out of bed and peeked out her door to find her aunt downstairs watching TV. She closed her door again and then went over to her dresser. Picking up the 'marble' that sat on it. "Well, last day of the tournament. I can bet you my powers that the new enemy and mine are going to be causing a lot of trouble today." As if to answer her the marble started to glow. "Well, better not keep the guys and Kaye waiting." She then put the 'marble' back on the dresser and went over to her closet.  
  
A few minutes later she walked down stairs fully dressed. She went over and sat down next to her aunt. Her aunt looked over at her. "Good morning. Did you talk to the elders?" Katie nodded.   
  
"What did they say?" She sighed and grabbed her shoes.   
  
"They told me that Maguyser's back and that they want me to keep an eye out for Kaye. They said that there's a new enemy after her." She said as she put on her shoes.   
  
"Ohh, so you have to keep an eye on her and take care of your enemy?" She nodded. Her aunt gave a face of disgust and sipped her coffee. "I think they make you do too much. Your only one person." Katie half smiled at her comment.  
  
She then went back upstairs and grabbed her 'marble'. Stuffing it in her back pocket she went back down stairs. "Today's the last day of the tournament and I have a feeling that something's going to happen." She grabbed her car keys from the coffee table, kissed her aunt on the cheek and then went out the door.   
  
"Be careful Katie and come back in one piece!" she shouted to her as she shut the door.  
  
Katie smiled at her comment. Her aunt, always so worried about her. She remembered the first day she had received her armor. The look on her aunts face was priceless. She laughed at the thought. Getting in to her car she started it and drove off for the tournament.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, go to your little tournament Katie of the Crystal." Maguyser said as he watched her drive off for the tournament. He then turned around and faced the now very nervous Zeik and Taz.   
  
"Explain to me how you failed?"  
  
"Well, you see my lord..." Zeik started. Maguyser raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"We weren't paying attention to what we were doing and lost." Taz finished for him.  
  
"Well, that's just nice because now we have the elders watching us. She's already been there and talked to them. She knows exactly what we're up to!" Maguyser shouted at them. Zeik and Taz both shuddered and lower their heads. Maguyser sat down on his thrown and rubbed his temples.   
  
"Idiots! I'm surrounded by idiots!"  
  
"Please master give us one more chance. I want to get Katie of the crystal back anyway for what she did to me." Zeik said as anger filled is voice. Maguyser looked amused by this.   
  
"All right I'll give you both a second chance, but Zeik I don't want her harmed too much. I want to have my revenge on her myself. She will pay for what she did to me." He clenched his hand into a fist as his eyes glowed red.   
  
Taz and Zeik could only stare at their master with wide eyes. "I knew he wanted revenge on her, but I didn't know he wanted it that bad." Taz thought to himself.   
  
"Master what do you want us to do?" Zeik asked.  
  
Maguyser looked at both of them. "I want you to go and keep an eye on her for now. Don't attack her anymore." An evil smile came to his lips. "No, I change my mind. Zeike you and Taz can both attack her one more time. That should give you your revenge. After that let her be. Follow her and that's it."  
  
Both Taz and Zeik nodded and bowed. Then both walked out of the thrown room to start planning there attack.  
  
~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katie parked her car and got out of it. Seeing that Mia, Kaye and the others weren't there yet she decided to just go ahead in. Coming to the doors she noticed that it didn't open for another hour. "Great, just my luck I'd be early." She said. Just as she turned to leave she felt that familiar energy again.  
  
"You may have been early for the tournament, but your just in time for your doom!" Zeik Yelled as he and Taz appeared in front of Katie. She smirked.   
  
"I should have known you two would be back." She said as she pulled out her 'marble' and put on her sub-armor.   
  
"Little word of advice for ya, you two had better turn and run while you still can." Both Zeik and Taz laughed. "Us run? Your out of your mind."  
  
"Ha you don't know the half of it." She said as she took a fighting stance. Zeik smirked.   
  
"What no armor? And I so wanted to see the famous Crystal Armor in action again." He and Taz both laughed.   
  
Katie only smirked. "Are you two gonna just sit there and make jokes or are you gonna fight?"   
  
"Ohh we're going to fight alright." Zeik said as he prepared an energy blast for her. "Here's something with your name on it." He threw the energy blast at Katie. She dodged it with ease.   
  
"Ha you missed!" Zeik only smirked. Just then she noticed that Taz was missing. She turned around just in time to be greeted by an elbow in her face. She went flying backwards into Zeik who kicked her to the ground.   
  
"You are so going to pay for what you did to me yesterday Crystal!" Katie picked herself up and wiped the blood from her lip.   
  
"That's what you think!" She rushed at him catching him off guard. She punched him in the face, kicked him in the stomach and then did a spin kick knocking him to his knees. All the while Taz was watching wide eyed.  
  
"Zeik!" He yelled. Katie turned to him and laid cold glaring eyes on him.   
  
"Hey, Taz how 'bout I repay the favor?" She asked as she walked towards Taz. Taz just smirked as he watched Zeik get up off the ground.   
  
"That's what you think Crystal." He said.   
  
Katie looked curiously at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Taz smirked.   
  
"It means that you're in for a bumpy ride." Just then Katie got hit in the back by one of Zeik's energy blasts sending her to her knees.  
  
Just as Katie went to her knees Mia, Kaye and the guys pulled up. "oh my gods look!" Shouted Rowen as he pointed to the girl in sub-armor on the ground.   
  
"What are we waiting for she needs our help." Shouted Kento as he got out of the car. The others followed him putting on there sub-armors as they ran. Katie didn't see them, but her armor sensed them and put on an illusion. Sage ran over to her and helped her up while Ryo, Rowen, Cye, Kento and Kaye all took fighting stances around them.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Sage asked as he helped her stand. Katie looked at him and wondered why he didn't know who she was. Then it hit her that her armor had sensed them and put on an illusion.   
  
"Yea, I'm fine." She said as she stood up.   
  
"Didn't your mothers ever teach you not to fight with girls?" Cye asked.   
  
"I don't think they even know what being polite to a lady means." Ryo added.  
  
Zeik and Taz just stood there and stared at them with smirks on their faces. "Why don't you little ronin whimps run along.   
  
"This doesn't concern any of you." Taz said.   
  
"Oh yes it does. Do you actually think we're going to let you hurt her?" Kaye asked.   
  
"Guess again pal!" Katie walked in front of them and looked at Zeik and Taz.   
  
"They're right. This is my fight and I don't need any of your help." She said as she kept her back to them.  
  
"Come on, let us help you!" Ryo shouted at her. "You can't do this by yourself."   
  
Katie turned around and stared at him. She then shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't need your help." She then shouted "ARMOR OF THE CRYSTAL.....DAO LEANNO KI!" and was instantly transformed into the armor of the crystal.   
  
"Looks like you guys'll get your wish after all." She said as she smirked at them.   
  
"Looks like it doesn't it Taz?" Zeik asked.   
  
"Yup it sure does." "Come on show us what you got!" Zeik shouted as he started collecting energy in his right hand.   
  
"Ok then lets get this party started!" she shouted as she lunged at them sais' in hand. Just then Zeik shot the energy blast at her.   
  
Katie saw it and was ready for it. Raising her sais' in the air she shouted "CRYSTAL STAR STRIKE!" and then brought them back down. The blast hit the two. When the smoke cleared Zeik and Taz were both gasping holding their sides. Their cloths were torn and ripped.  
  
"How was that for seeing what I can do?" Katie asked. Zeik and Taz didn't respond. Katie stood their smirking at both of them. The ronins and Kaye all watched, ready to help if they had to.   
  
"We'll be back, you can count on that." Zeik said as he and Taz both disappeared. Katie recalled her armor making sure to keep an illusion up. She then turned to the group.   
  
"Thanks for wanting to help, but I don't need any help. I don't need you guys getting hurt." She said as she turned from the group and walked off.  
  
"Why won't she tell us who she is? If she is on are side wouldn't she tell us?" Ryo asked.   
  
Kaye looked at Ryo. "She has her reasons. Call me crazy, but I trust her. I don't think she is an enemy." They all nodded. Sage searched the parking lot for any signs of the mystery warrior or the jerks who had attacked her. While searching he spotted Katie's car.   
  
"Hey you guys Katie's already here." He said as he pointed to her car.   
  
"Well, why don't we go and find her." Kaye said as she recalled her sub-armor and started to walk over to Katie's car. The rest of the guys recalled their sub-armors and followed her. Mia was already there.   
  
"She's not in her car." Mia said. This got Rowen thinking.   
  
"She's here, but not in her car. That mystery warrior was just fighting. I wonder." He thought.   
  
"Hey you guys there she is." Kento shouted as he pointed to Katie who was making her way back to her car.   
  
"Hey you guys. Bad news we're all early. We're going to have to wait." Katie said as she walked over to them.  
  
"Katie did you hear or see anything just a few minutes ago?" Rowen asked. Katie shook her head.   
  
"No, I don't think so. Why?" Katie asked.   
  
"Oh no reason." Rowen said as he started to think more.   
  
"Hey that's ok why don't we all just go hang out at the restaurant about 3 and half miles from here?" Cye asked hoping to change the subject.   
  
"Yea, good idea Cye my man." Kento said.   
  
"What do you say Katie?" Mia asked.   
  
"I say that's a good idea." Katie said.   
  
"Great lets go." Kaye said as she walked back to over to Mia's car. The rest of the guys followed.   
  
"We'll meet you there Katie." Sage said as he followed the others.   
  
"Ok." Katie said as she got in her car and followed the others.   
  
"This isn't good. Rowen's started to suspect me. I'm going to have to be careful around him and Kaye now." Katie thought. 


	7. Past Enemies Meets Present Foes ch7

Rogue Ronin's POV CHAPTER 7  
=================================================================================================  
  
Almost an hour later, Kaye, Katie, Mia and the Ronins were finished with hanging at the restaurant. They decided that it was time to head back to the stadium, and to get warmed up for the second day of the tournament. It didn't take long for them to change their clothes and put away their gear at their station. Everyone had about ten minutes before their events started. The Ronins were going to be in the team kata and Kaye and Katie were going to be in the team kumite. While the other Ronins were walking over to their area of the stadium, Kaye noticed that Rowen was staying back for a while. So she decided to see what was up with Rowen. "Hey Katie it looks like Rowen is having trouble finding something, I'm going to go back and help him find it." said Kaye as she started towards Rowen.  
  
"Kaye do you want me to come with you? I could help the two of you look for whatever he's looking for." replied Katie. Mia was watching the whole situation from where she was, she knew that another distraction was in order.  
  
"Hey Katie could you help me with something, it wil only take a minute?" asked Mia as she was walking towards Kaye and Katie. Kaye gave a look saying thanks, Mia gave a thumbs up sign saying that she was covered. So Kaye went back to talk with Rowen.   
  
"Ok Rowen what's up, what has you so distracted? I'm betting that it has to do with what went down in the parking lot this morning, right." said Kaye as she looked Rowen in the eyes.  
  
"Yea, I was thinking about that how could you tell?" asked Rowen.  
  
"Oh come on Rowen, it was so obvious, you kept on glancing at her the whole time that we were at the restaurant." replied Kaye.  
  
"I was that transparent huh." said Rowen.   
  
"Yea you were, but actually Rowen you're not the only one to think that Katie isn't telling us the entire truth either." replied Kaye.  
  
"I'm guessing that you suspect the same as me, don't you?" asked Rowen. Kaye nodded her head showing that he was right.   
  
"Alright then Rowen, what do we do now? We all know that Sage has major feelings towards Katie and I'm betting that she feels the same towards Sage. I don't want to break his heart and I'm sure that you don't either, but we have to do something. Either I'm going to have to confront Katie on this, or we can tell Sage and he can confront her on it." explained Kaye.  
  
"Either way Kaye I don't think that this is going to be easy." replied Rowen.  
  
"Yea I know, but it has to be done. Well I guess that the best thing to do here is for me to confront her on it instead of telling Sage and having him do it." said Kaye.  
  
"Are you sure about this Kaye?" asked Rowen.  
  
"There's no other choice here Rowen, it has to be this way." said Kaye.  
  
"Well then alright, but Kaye if Katie is the same one that we met yesterday and this morning?" asked Rowen.  
  
"I know Rowen, but if Katie is this mysterious warrior, then she could probably help us and we could help her in return." said Kaye. Rowen glanced a confusing look towards Kaye about her last statement.  
  
"Kaye what do you mean by helping us?" asked Rowen.  
  
"I'm sorry Rowen, but I can't tell you now. I'll explain later, after the tournament ok." said Kaye as she noticed that the other Ronins were approaching them.  
  
"Kaye you've been having those dreams again haven't you?" asked Rowen with concern. Kaye shot a glance towards Rowen showing that he was right.  
  
"Rowen don't say anything to anyone, especially Kento. Promise me, I'll talk about them when the tournament is over, ok." replied Kaye.  
  
"Kaye you know that I don't like keeping things from them." said Rowen.  
  
"Yea I know Rowen, but please it's important that everyone keeps their concentration on the tournament and have a good time." replied Kaye.   
  
"Alright Kaye, but you know that Kento will freak out about this." said Rowen.  
  
"Don't I know it, and here I was hoping that we all could live out our lives in peace. I guess that I was just kidding myself, huh Rowen." replied Kaye.   
  
"No Kaye you weren't kidding yourself." replied Rowen as he placed his hand on Kaye's shoulder for ressurance. Kaye shot Rowen a smile, just then the rest of the Ronins met up with Rowen and Kaye.  
  
"Hey you two what's with the serious attitudes?" asked Kento.  
  
"Nothing Kento, hey best of luck to all of you guys!" said Kaye with a smile.  
  
"No sweat Kaye, we'll sweep the competition off of its feet." replied Cye with a mischievous glint in his eyes.   
  
"Kaye would you hurry up, our event is about to start." said Katie as she and Mia ran towards them.  
  
"Sorry about that Katie, are you ready to kick some major butt?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Yea, let's show them how the team kumite is suppose to be done." replied Katie with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Good luck you two!" said Ryo as they went towards their area for team kata.   
  
"Hey Rowen what were you and Kaye talking about back there?" asked Sage. Rowen didn't want Sage to know just yet, he had to make sure that Kaye and Katie had their talk first.  
  
"Nothing major Sage, we were just talking about the weird events that have been taking place since this tournament has started, that's all." replied Rowen.  
  
"Kaye did you and Rowen find what he was looking for?" asked Katie as they walked towards their area for team kumite.  
  
"Yea we did, Katie this might sound a little weird of a question to ask, but I have to make sure of something. You don't have to answer if you don't want to ok." said Kaye.  
  
Katie started to get a little nervous, she knew that Kaye was going to ask her about the fall yesterday and the other events that took place as well.   
  
"Sure Kaye go ahead, what did you want to ask me?" asked Katie as she braced herself for Kaye's question.  
  
"Katie, yesterday when I was falling, I felt some kind of force field slowing me down before I hit the tapestry. I was wondering, Katie do you have powers and also do you have an armor?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Kaye I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about." said Katie acting smoothly.  
  
"Fine if that's the way it's going to be played, then that's too bad because I was going to offer my help, and I'm sure that the others especially Sage would too." replied Kaye as she watched Katie for a reaction.  
  
Kaye got the reaction that she was hoping for. "Kaye please don't tell the others, I would want to be the one to tell them. Does Rowen know as well?" asked Katie.  
  
"Yes Rowen knows but I asked him not to say anything, that's what we were talking about back at our station. I know that you seen me and the Ronins transform into our armors. The guys, Mia and I have been through a lot, and I'm sure that you have too. So I know that you will do the right thing when the time comes. I trust you completely Katie, and I'm glad to know that we are on the same side. Now what do you say that we win this thing?" asked Kaye.  
  
=================================================================================================  
Kitty's POV  
=================================================================================================  
  
Katie smiled as she and Kaye walked over to their next match. She felt a little better knowing that Kaye knew about her being the mysterious warrior. She still didn't know everything though and she intended to keep it that way. She knew that Rowen knew who she was and that she'd have to tell everyone later. She didn't know how to tell them though. Especially Sage, what would he think? She tried to push the thoughts from her mind and get ready for the team kumite.   
  
"Hey Kaye can I tell you something?" Katie asked her as she stopped walking and looked at her.  
  
"Sure Katie what is it?" Kaye asked as she stopped walking and looked at her.  
  
"OK, don't laugh when I tell you this but I'm kinda nervous about this fight." Katie said as she smiled nervously at Kaye.   
  
Kaye smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be, your gonna be great and Sage and the guys will be cheering for us." Kaye said. "Now come on lets teach these guys a lesson."  
  
Katie nodded. "Alright, yea lets show them what girl powers all about!" Katie said as she smiled and walked towards the two other competitors that were all ready standing there waiting for them. Kaye recognized one of them right off the bat as the one who had tried to sabotage the tournament before. The other guy she thought was one of them that was standing and talking with him yesterday. She frowned as she got a bad feeling. Katie looked over at Kaye and sensed something was wrong. She looked back at the two guys standing in front of them. She sensed something evil about them. She didn't like it one bit.   
  
"They must be the ones I was supposed to watch out for. They must be working with this new enemy." Katie thought to herself as she walked over to them. The closer she got to them the stronger the evil presence got. Kaye followed her as they both walked into the center of the mat where the two guys were standing. Kaye stopped and stood next to Katie looking at the guy in front of her. The judge came over and said what the rules were and then signaled for them to bow and get ready to fight.   
  
"Who is going to spar first?" The judge asked. Katie looked to Kaye then stepped in front of him. "I will be sparring first." She said. The guy who was standing next to the guy in the black gi stepped over to them.   
  
"I will also be sparring first." He said.   
  
The judge nodded. "Alright then everyone, but the two that are sparring second will you please step off to the side." Kaye and the guy who she would be sparring with both stepped off to the side.   
  
"Good luck Katie!" Kaye shouted from where she stood.   
  
Katie smiled and looked back to guy she was sparring with. "Alright then as soon as you two bow you can begin." The judge said. Katie and the guy both bowed and walked away form each other. They then turned to face each other and took a fighting stance.  
  
"Hey look you guys Katie's sparring first and look who she's sparring with!" Ryo shouted as he ran over to watch.   
  
"Katie's sparring first?" Sage asked as he ran over to where Ryo was standing.   
  
"Hey yea, GO KATIE!" He yelled as he watched. Cye and Kento walked over to Ryo and Sage.   
  
"I guess Kaye's going to be sparring last then." Cye said as he watched.   
  
"Oh well she's going to kick that guy's sorry butt!" Kento yelled as he looked at the guy she would be sparring with.   
  
"Isn't that the guy Kaye said tried to sabotage the tournament?" Mia asked as she pointed to the guy standing next to Kaye.   
  
Rowen frowned. "Yea I think it is Mia." He said as he eyed him. "I've got a bad feeling about this."  
  
Katie stood ready to fight. She eyed her competitor not letting him out of her site. She couldn't afford to let him get the upper hand. "As soon as one of you start the timer will start." The judge said as he stood and watched them. Katie didn't take her eyes off him. She waited for him to make the first move.   
  
"Come on just go ahead and make your move." She thought to herself. When he did she was ready for him. He came at her with a side snap and she quickly blocked it with an inside forearm block. Without skipping a beat she quickly did a reverse punch and then a round house kick. He returned it with a block and a side snap kick. Blocking it she quickly returned with a sweep kick and an upper cut knocking him off balance. He quickly regained his balance just in time to dodge a kick from Katie and ridge hand strike her back.   
  
"She's good. I didn't expect her to be this good." He thought to himself. Katie blocked it and round house kicked him just before the timer went off and the judge signaled for them to stop.  
  
Katie walked over to Kaye and smiled. "Hey I think I got him." She said. Kaye nodded. Katie looked over at the guys and waved. Sage smiled and waved back.   
  
"Way to go Katie!" He yelled over to her. Ryo sighed and shook his head at his friends behavior.   
  
"Nice job Katie!" Mia yelled to her. Katie smiled and then turned back to Kaye.   
  
"Hey watch your back ok? I've got a bad feeling about that guy." Katie said to her. Kaye nodded.   
  
"I know what you mean Katie and I will. Thanks for being concerned though." Kaye said as she looked over at her competitor. He had a neutral and almost cold look on his face. It sent shivers down her spine when she looked at him. This guy was definitely not human.   
  
Katie looked over to the judges to see her score. She scored very well. Pleased with her score she started to jump up and down with a huge smile on her face. Kaye smiled some at her actions and got ready for her fight. "Stay focused and keep your eyes on him." She thought to herself. Katie had stopped jumping up and down and had now gone over to the guys and Mia to talk with them while Kaye fought.   
  
"Hey you guys!" She said as she walked up to them.   
  
"Hey Katie nice job. You really kicked butt." Ryo said with a smile. Katie couldn't help, but smile back. "Thanks Ryo."   
  
"Hey look you guys Kaye's getting ready to spar now!" Kento shouted as he pointed to Kaye. "Yea go Kaye!" He said. Kaye walked into the center of the mats. The other guy was on the other side facing her.   
  
"This is going to be fun." Kaye thought. 


	8. Past Enemies Meets Present Foes ch8

Rogue Ronin's POV CHAPTER 8  
=================================================================================================  
  
Now it was Kaye's turn to show this guy what for. Kaye and Tae stood in the center of the circle, Tae was looking her over from head to toe. "It looks like you've survived the fall yesterday, impressive." said Tae.   
  
"You don't sound too disappointed to see me." replied Kaye as she eyed Tae.   
  
"No acutally Kaye, I was hoping to run into you again." said Tae. The judge was coming towards Kaye and Tae to signal the beginning of the match.  
  
"Brace yourself Tae, because I'm going to give you some payback." replied Kaye in a warning tone.  
  
The judge made it to the center of the circle, "Competitors bow, and fight!" exclaimed the judge as he quickly backed away from them. The two fighters circled each other like tigers that were stalking their prey. It didn't seem like either one was going to make a move, but just then Tae suddenly stopped he wanted to see if Kaye would take this opportunity to strike. He was surprised that she didn't, Kaye just stayed where she was and waited for him.  
  
"Come on Kaye make a move on this guy. What are you waiting for?" yelled Katie.  
  
"Take it easy Katie, Kaye knows what she's doing just watch." replied Sage. To give credit to Sage's statement, Tae decided to stop wasting time and deliver the first attack. Tae was charging Kaye with front snap kicks, Kaye knew that she just had a short time before contact was to be made. So she saw an opening, while Tae was delivering his kicks Kaye noticed that he was only on one foot, she knew that this was the time to strike. Kaye dodged to the inside, and delivered a round house kick to his stomach and then switched legs and swept his front foot and followed up with a reverse punch as he went down to the ground.  
  
"Yea Kaye, now that's how it's done, way to go!" exclaimed Kento. The judge stopped the match and said half point to Kaye. Then they went back to the center and started again.  
  
"What only half a point, what's up with that?" yelled Katie.  
  
"Take it easy Katie, she'll make up for it don't worry. Remember the people here are national competitors, so that means the judges are going to be very picky on the techniques." replied Ryo.  
  
"Yea well I still say that she got the short end of it." said Katie.  
  
"Just relax Katie and watch the rest of the match would ya." replied Rowen. As they turned their attention back to where Kaye and Tae were about to start again.  
  
"That was very impressive Kaye, but what will you come up with next?" asked Tae.  
  
"Why don't you try something else and I'll show you. Tae, one more thing before we start." said Kaye.  
  
"Yea, what is it?" asked Tae.  
  
"You talk too much." replied Kaye with a smirk.   
  
"Fighters get ready, and fight!" yelled the judge again. Once again the two found themselves circling each other waiting for the other one. But this time Tae was in a little closer than before. Kaye noticed that he was setting himself up for a different attack. Tae decided to go with a side snap kick at Kaye's side that turned into a sweep and a back fist strike to her head. Kaye saw this coming but not quite fast enough. She fell to the ground hitting her right shoulder. The judge blew the whistle and said that Tae got the half point. The judge motioned the two fighters to go back to the center of the ring. She was holding her right shoulder on the walk back, Tae noticed this and gave a smile in her direction.  
  
"Well Kaye, did I hurt you with that one? I'm so sorry is there something that I can do to make the pain go away?" taunted Tae. Kaye glared at him for a short time before he told them to go again. The match was tied a half a point a piece, the next technique was going to decide the match.  
  
"Come on Kaye, don't let this guy get to you!" yelled Mia. The match began once again for the third time.  
  
"Thirty seconds!" yelled one of the other judges.   
  
"Man my shoulder really kills, I can't think about that now. I have to focus on the match, it's like the judge said only thirty seconds left." thought Kaye. This time Kaye took the offensive right away, Tae was surprised by this as well as Mia and the guys, they knew that Kaye never took the offensive first she always waited until the other person made the first move.   
  
"Kaye must be really mad to do this." said Cye.  
  
"Why do you say that Cye?" asked Katie.  
  
"Kaye always waits until someone else makes the first move that's why." replied Cye.  
  
Kaye decided to do a fake sweep that turned into a side thrust kick. Tae blocked it, but barely the contact made him stagger back a little bit. Then he decided to charge her again.   
  
"Why is she just standing there, doesn't Kaye know that she doesn't have much time left?" asked Katie.  
  
"She knows Katie, I think that I know what Kaye has planned, just watch." replied Rowen. Kaye was still standing there waiting for Tae to get closer, then at the last second she side stepped him and delivered a low round house kick to his stomach again making Tae go sprawling to the mat.   
"Time!" yelled the judge.   
  
"Yea KAYE, that's the way to show him how it's done!" yelled Kento.   
  
"Way to go Kaye, that was one heck of a match. You had me worried there for a second." said Katie as she ran up to Kaye.  
  
"Hey no sweat." replied Kaye as she winced when she grabbed her shoulder. The others noticed this and Mia brought the first aid kit to where Kaye and Katie were standing.   
  
"Kaye why don't you sit down and let me take a look at your shoulder?" suggested Mia.  
  
"It's fine Mia, see." replied Kaye as she raised her right arm. When she raised it, Kaye winced again and quickly grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Kaye don't argue with Mia, you know it will do no good." said Cye.  
  
"Don't you guys have a team kata compete in?" replied Kaye.   
  
"Kaye, we'll only go under one condition, and that is you let Mia take a look at your shoulder." said Sage. Kaye looked at them and knew that there was no way out of this.  
  
"Fine I'll have Mia take a look at it, now will you guys go and win the team kata already." replied Kaye in a defeated tone. The guys took off for their event, and Mia started to look over Kaye's shoulder.   
  
"Kaye this gash didn't come from the fall that you took during your match is it?" asked Mia. Kaye didn't have to give a verbal response, her eyes showed Mia that she was right.  
  
"Mind telling us how that happened?" asked Katie.   
  
"It happened yesterday when I fell off of the catwalk, I scraped my shoulder on a railing when I began to fall." replied Kaye as she thought of a quick explanation to give her.  
  
Katie didn't exactly believe her explanation, but she let it slide for now. "Kaye will you be able to go into round two, or are we going to forefit?" asked Katie.  
  
"What me forefit, no way I'm ready when you are." replied Kaye with a new look of determination.   
  
"Well Kaye it looks like your shoulder should be just fine, it's just scratched and bruised, you'll be sore for a while, but overall you should be fine." said Mia.  
  
"Thanks doc." replied Kaye with a smile.  
  
"Hey our second match starts in about twenty minutes, let's go watch the guys compete, it's a good thing that their event isn't too far from ours." suggested Katie.  
  
"Sounds good to me, let's go." replied Kaye as she started out towards the place where the guys were getting ready for their turn.  
  
"Kaye how's the shoulder?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Sore but fine, the doc here gave me a clean bill of health, and said that I can still compete in the second round." replied Kaye as she motioned to Mia.   
  
"Hey it looks like you guys are up next, so show them how a real team kata is suppose to be done." said Mia.  
  
"We're behind ya all the way!" yelled Katie as she waved them off. The Ronins blew their competition away in no time. Just as soon as they were done with their last event, they decided to walk with the girls to their second round of team kumite.  
  
"Well you two, since you've taken round one with no real problems, what do you have to say about round two?" asked Kento acting like a tv reporter.  
  
"You're just going to have to wait and see." replied Katie with a smirk. Rowen needed to talk with Kaye, so he pulled her to the side away from the others so they couldn't hear their conversation.  
  
"Kaye, what explanation did you give Mia and Katie about your shoulder injury?" asked Rowen.  
  
"I told them that I got it when I scraped it on the railing when I fell off of the catwalk yesterday." replied Kaye quietly.  
  
"Kaye you and I both know that's not true, now is it. You got that injury when you were in your dream, didn't you." said Rowen. Kaye nodded her head showing that he was right.  
  
"Rowen I know that I asked you not to tell the others about what we talked about before." replied Kaye.  
  
"Yea, but Kaye." said Rowen.  
  
"But nothing Rowen, besides the guy that I sparred in team kumite, I know that you guys noticed him too. Yes it's the same guy that made me fall from the catwalk yesterday." replied Kaye.  
  
"So now what do you suggest that we do Kaye?" asked Rowen.  
  
"I'm not sure Rowen, but for right now we're going to have to wait and see if anything else happens." replied Kaye.  
  
"Kaye if we don't get a move on we're going to be late for our second match, so are you coming or what?" asked Katie as she met up with them.  
  
"Yea Katie I'm coming." replied Kaye.  
  
"Hey Rowen what were you two talking about?" asked Sage.  
  
"We were talking about the accidents that have been going on around here that's all Sage." replied Rowen as they watched Kaye and Katie get ready for round two.  
  
Meanwhile over by the weapon's display, Tae, Soto and Lio were discussing what happened during the team kumite. "Tae how could you and Lio be beaten by a couple girls?" asked Soto.   
  
"These girls as you put it Soto are good, very good. But remember what master Dago said, we can't lay a hand on DreamWalker until the full moon tonight." replied Lio.  
  
"I really want to get my hands on the DreamWalker for what she has done to me." said Tae angrily.  
  
"I also want revenge Tae, but that has to wait until tonight, but we have to continue with master Dago's plan. Is everything set for phase two?" asked Lio.  
  
"Yes Lio everything is ready, when the second round of their team kumite begins that is when we get to have some real fun." replied Soto with a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
  
=================================================================================================  
Kitty's POV  
=================================================================================================  
  
Katie and Kaye walked over to where their next competitors were waiting for them. Katie smirked as she looked at them. "This outta be a piece of cake. Don't you think so Kaye?" Katie asked Kaye. Kaye smiled some and turned to face Katie.  
  
"Don't let your ego get the better of you ok? Just because we beat those other guys doesn't mean that they are going to be easy too. Keep your head on your shoulders and fight like you did last time." Kaye said.  
  
Katie smiled some at her comment. "Yea ok, I guess your right. I can't let my ego get the better of me. So what do you say? Wanna kick some sorry butt?" Katie said with mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"You bet!" Kaye said as she smiled back. Katie and Kaye both then walked over to their competitors. They looked easy enough, at least they looked that way.  
  
"Do you wanna go first this time or do you want me to?" Katie asked Kaye as she eyed the two men in front of them.  
  
"You can go first this time. I prefer going last." Kaye said as she walked over to the side lines to wait for her turn. Katie then walked over to the center of the mats where the other guy was waiting. Katie smirked.   
  
"You'd might as well give up now. Your never going to win against me." Katie said in a know it all kind of voice. The guy just smirked at her.  
  
"We'll just see who's going to be winning this one girlie." The guy said. Katie's eyes glowed dangerously at being called girlie.   
  
"Girlie? I know you didn't just call me that." Katie said in a dangerously low voice. The guy was taken back by this and didn't know what to say. Just then the judge came up to them and signaled for them to fight. Katie smirked and they both started to circle each other. Katie waited for him to make the first move.  
  
"What is she doing?" Sage asked.   
  
Ryo smirked. "I don't know, but I think we're in for a show." The guys and Mia stood wide eyed watching Katie.   
  
"Hey Kaye what is she doing?" Mia yelled over to Kaye. Kaye looked over in Mia's direction and shrugged.   
  
"Beats me. I just hope she doesn't lose her focus and lose the fight though." Kaye said as she turned her attention back to the fight.  
  
The guy had now lounged at Katie with a straight punch followed by a side snap that Katie easily blocked. She then returned the favor with a reverse punch followed by a front snap hitting him. The guy staggered back a bit. Katie took the opportunity to do a side snap and send him to the mat.  
  
"Had enough yet?" Katie asked him as he stood up.   
  
"Nope." He stood up and both walked back to the center of the mats. The judges gave her a half point. Then the judge signaled for them to begin again. This time he wasted no time. Nailing Katie with a round house kick to her stomach and then a reverse punch. Katie staggered back a bit, but caught herself. She came at him with a side thrust to his side hitting her target.  
  
"Come on Katie don't let him get you!" yelled Ryo.   
  
Sage cringed when the guy hit her. "Get him Katie!" he yelled.   
  
"Guys quiet down, she'll get him. I hope." Mia said as she watched the fight unfold. Kaye stood quiet as she watched the fight. She looked over at the guy she'd be fighting and then back to the fight in front of her.  
  
Katie not paying attention to the people around her concentrating on the fight. The guy came back at her with front snaps that she quickly dodged. Hitting him with a round house kick and a reverse punch, sending him to the mat again. She got another half point for it. The guy stood up again and walked to the center mat. Katie walked over to him and stood in front of him.  
  
"Ready to go down?" Katie asked him.   
  
"Not yet." He said as the judge signaled for them to start. Again he rushed at her, this time catching her off guard. He hit her with a knife hand strike and front snap kicked her sending her to the mat with a loud thud. He only got a half point.  
  
At the same time the judge called "Time" and the match was over.  
  
"Yea she won!" Shouted Ryo as he ran down to where Kaye was. Sage looked over at Katie who hadn't gotten up from her fall.   
  
"Guys, she's not getting up!" He said as he ran over to her.   
  
"What?!" Mia shouted as she ran after Sage.   
  
"This can't be good." Kaye said as she followed Mia. Ryo, Rowen, Kento and Cye followed after them as a wave of concern washed over them.  
  
Sage was the first one to get there. He kneeled down next to her. "Katie? Katie can you hear me?" He asked concern evident in his voice. Mia kneeled down on her other side.   
  
"She's unconscious!" She said as she looked her over. Sage picked her up and carried her over to one of benches they had been sitting on. He laid her down gently on the bench.   
  
"What are we going to do?" He asked.   
  
"Look you guys." Kaye said as she pointed to Katie. "She's waking up."  
  
Katie let out a groan as she sat up and rubbed her head. "Did anyone catch the license plate number of the bus that hit me?" Katie asked as she looked around at everyone.   
  
"Katie! Your alright." Sage said as he hugged her. Katie blushed.   
  
"Umm yea, I'm fine. Hey Kaye tell me something." Katie asked as she looked at Kaye.   
  
"Yea Katie?" Kaye said.   
  
"Did I win?" Katie asked her.  
  
Kaye, Mia, and the guys all busted out laughing at her question, Kaye nodded. "Yea, Katie you did." Kaye said as she tried not to laugh. Katie smiled.   
  
"Great. Now if I'm correct you have a fight coming up." Kaye nodded.   
  
"Yea I do. I think I had better go get ready for that." Kaye said as she walked towards her area where the fight would be.   
  
"Good luck Kaye! We'll be cheering for ya!" Kento shouted after Kaye. Kaye turned around and gave them all a thumbs up before she turned around and continued to walk towards her fight. 


	9. Past Enemies Meets Present Foes ch9

Rogue Ronin's POV CHAPTER 9  
=================================================================================================  
  
Kaye finally made it to the center of the mat. Her opponent was waiting for his opportunity to show her up. "You don't look like much of a challange, especially with your hurt shoulder." said Kaye's opponent.   
  
"I'm sorry that you think that way, you shouldn't always believe what you see." replied Kaye as the judge approached the two fighters.  
  
The judge got between them. "Alright you both know the rules, now fighters get ready, and fight." said the judge. With that, Kaye and her opponent began the match. Her opponent started off with a couple of front snap kicks in order for Kaye to dodge left so he could have a clean shot at her injured shoulder.   
  
"This guy is fast, I better stay on my guard." thought Kaye as she avoided his last kick.  
  
"Why is Kaye just avoiding his attacks, how come she isn't going on the offensive yet?" asked Katie.  
  
"Just relax Katie, Kaye knows what she's doing, with each opponent one's strategy has to be different than the other." replied Sage.  
  
"I suppose that makes sense, but if she doesn't do something fast, she's going to run out of time." said Katie as she set her focus back onto the match.  
  
Kaye's opponent decided to go into a front snap kick but in the middle of his attack, he switched it to a front sweep in order for her to fall to the ground. Kaye blocked the on coming attack with her front leg. Then quickly set it down and pivoted around and delivered a side thrust kick to his side. Kaye's opponent staggered a little to the side and showed a sign of anger. Kaye was ready for whatever he wanted to try, he decided to just charge at her.   
  
"What is this guy thinking?" Kaye wondered as he kept on getting closer.   
  
"Come on Kaye, just don't stand there do something!" yelled Katie.  
  
"This is going to be good." said Kento mischievously.   
  
Katie looked at Kento with a confused look. "Kento what do you mean, this is going to be good?" asked Katie.  
  
"He means just watch, didn't you see her expression, Kaye has something in mind that will decide the match." replied Cye. Just as that was said, Kaye saw that her opponent was still coming, but just then as he was getting even closer, she dropped to the ground and threw out a round house with her right leg that made him sprawl face first into the mat.   
  
"Time!" yelled another judge. With that said it was over and Kaye won the match.   
  
"Kaye that was a great match." said Mia as she and the others came up to where she was standing.  
  
"Thanks." replied Kaye with a grin.  
  
"I told you Katie, that there would be no problems didn't I?" said Kento with a smirk.  
  
"Yea you did, ok so now what event is left?" asked Katie.  
  
"Actually the only event that is left is the weapon's demonstration." replied Mia.  
  
"It sounds like the demonstration started early." said Ryo.  
  
"What are you talking about Ryo, the demonstration doesn't start for another ten minutes?" asked Katie.   
  
"Then what, ah guys I think that we need to hurry up and get that thing taken care of. I believe that now would be the time to do it." said Kaye.  
  
"Kaye what thing are you talking about?" asked Sage.  
  
"You know Sage that thing we talked about yesterday." replied Kaye as she shot him one of those looks that say we're in big trouble.  
  
"Mia, Katie we'll be right back." said Rowen as he caught on to what Kaye was talking about. So Kaye and the guys took off towards the stadium hallway.  
  
"Alright Kaye what's the deal?" asked Cye.  
  
"Didn't you guys sense something off about the weapons on the diplay rack?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Actually yea, now that you mention it there was some kind of energy given off over there. But that's impossible, weapons don't do that unless." said Rowen.  
  
"Unless what Rowen?" asked Kento.  
  
"Unless if someone tampered with the weapons in some way." replied Rowen.  
  
"Ah guys I think that we better continue this conversation some other time." said Kaye.  
  
Suddenly there was screaming coming from the stadium. People were running trying to take cover from the weapons that were flying around the room. "Ok now tell me, does that seem normal to you?" asked Rowen.  
  
"Now that you mention it, no. Come on if we don't do something fast a lot of innocent people are going to be hurt." said Ryo.  
  
"We can't exactly transform into our armors, because if we do then there will be a lot of questions that will be hard to answer." replied Sage.  
  
"Alright Sage then what do you propose that we do then?" asked Cye.  
  
"Well we do have our practice weapons over at our station, we could use those." replied Sage.  
  
"Then let's go, the more time we talk, the chance more people will get hurt." said Ryo.  
  
The guys and Kaye took off towards their station where they ran into Mia and Katie. "Hey what's going on around here?" asked Katie.  
  
"We're not exactly sure Katie, but if something isn't done soon then a lot of people are going to get hurt." replied Ryo.  
  
"I'm going to help you guys out too." said Katie as she took out her sais from her bag.  
  
"No way Katie, stay here out of the way with Mia." replied Sage.  
  
"I'm going to help you guys no matter if you like it or not Sage." said Katie.  
  
"Guys this is not time to argue, fine then Katie you can stay with me." replied Kaye. Katie shot a thankful glance towards Kaye. Then they went towards the area of the room where the weapons were flying around the room. It didn't take long for them to get there.   
  
"It looks like our guests have finally arrived." said Soto.  
  
"Yes I think that we can finally have some fun." replied Lio.  
  
"Let's see how DreamWalker and her friends handle themselves now." said Tae as he and the other two stood back in the shadows and watched.  
  
=================================================================================================  
Kitty's POV  
=================================================================================================  
  
Kaye, Katie and the guys stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the site before them. People were running everywhere trying to get away from the weapons that had started attacking the people. "I don't believe this!" Katie shouted as she dodged a sword that had come at her.  
  
"Yea tell me about it." Kaye replied as she too had to dodge a wacky weapon. "I wonder who could have done this?"  
  
"I don't know, but you can bet they're gonna pay when I get a hold of whoever did this." Katie said angrily as she ran into the chaos of weapons and people.  
  
"Katie wait!" Sage yelled as he ran after her dodging weapons left and right. Katie didn't pay attention to him as she dodged weapons and used her sais to block some.  
  
"Help! Someone help my child!" A woman shouted. Katie turned to look were the voice had came from. Seeing a woman on her knees and a little girl about 6 trying desperately to dodge the weapons that had started to attack her.  
  
"Kaye do you see what I see?" Katie shouted to Kaye. Kaye looked over to where she was pointing and indeed saw the helpless child.   
  
"Katie what are you thinking?" Kaye asked as she raised an eyebrow at her.   
  
"Back me up will ya Kaye?" Katie shouted back to her as she took off at a sprint over to the little girl.  
  
Kaye did as she wanted her too and backed her up. Making sure that the gone mad weapons didn't hit her. Katie made her way over to the little girl with very few problems. Just before she got to her though one of the gone mad weapons came up behind her. "Watch out!" Katie yelled to her as she grabbed her and jumped out of the way.  
  
"Way to go Katie!" Kaye shouted to her. Katie gave her a thumbs up and helped her over to her mother. The woman thanked her and Katie ran back over to the guys and Kaye.   
  
"Ok one person saved...." She said.   
  
"About a hundred more to go." Ryo finished for her. Katie, Kaye and the guys all stood back to back as the tampered weapons closed in around them.   
  
"Any ideas guys?" Cye asked. Kaye held her bo-staff protectively in front of her as the weapons continued to get closer.   
  
"Not at the moment Cye." Kaye replied.  
  
"This it then, we're all going to be sishkabob." Kento said. Katie gritted her teeth. She had to do something.   
  
"Man if I could only put on my armor then I could fry these weapons." she thought.   
  
"But then the guys would know who I really am. Ohh well, I have to tell them anyway. Ok here goes nothing." She thought as she pulled out her orb from her pocket.   
  
"Katie what are you doing?" Kaye asked in a whisper so no one else could hear her.   
  
"I'm gonna fry these things." Katie said.  
  
Katie let her sais drop to floor with a loud thud getting everyone's heads to turn in her direction. "Katie what are you doing?" Sage asked.   
  
"You'll see." Katie replied. Sage and the others all had confused looks on their faces. Katie smirked and held her orb in front of her. Clenching it in her hand she was immediately transformed into sub-armor. Everyone except for Kaye and Rowen stared at her, not believing what they were seeing.   
  
"Alright then time to fry some wacko weapons." Katie said. Shouting "ARMOR OF THE CRYSTAL....DAO LEANNO KI!!" She was transformed into her crystal armor, this time she didn't put on an illusion.   
  
"Ok now to take down these weapons." Katie said as she readied her sais. "CRYSTAL STAR STRIKE!" Bringing them down in front of her as a brilliant light of yellow, lavender, and pick shout out from her sais' hitting the weapons. As soon as the weapons were hit they fell to the ground. Lifeless once again. Nobody moved or said anything. They all just stood and stared at the now armored girl in front of them. Katie smiled sheepishly at them.   
  
"I was going to tell all of you after the tournament, but I thought now was a better time."  
  
"Your the girl I saved in the parking lot, the one that didn't want my help?" Sage asked sounding confused. Katie nodded her head.   
  
"Yea I'm the mystery warrior. Sorry you guys, but I had to keep you all in the dark." Katie said.   
  
"Kaye, Rowen you guys knew about her being the mystery warrior didn't you?" Cye asked. Kaye and Rowen both nodded.   
  
"Yea Cye we did. Katie didn't want either of us to tell any of you. She wanted to tell you guys." Kaye said.  
  
"Well, what do you know. We have another girl on the team." Kento said jokingly. Ryo smiled and extended his hand to her.   
  
"Welcome to the team Katie." He said. Katie smiled and took his hand.   
  
"Its a great honor to be on the same team as the famous Ronin Warriors and Kaye of the Tiger." Katie said as she looked at them all.   
  
"Well, Sage, what do you think. Your girlfriend is actually the same girl who didn't want your help and is now part of the team." Rowen asked him.  
  
Sage smiled. "I think its going to be a lot of fun having a new face in the group." Sage said as he walked over to Katie.   
  
"Yea definitely." Cye said.   
  
"Welcome to the group Katie." Kento said.   
  
"Its good to know your on our side Katie." Rowen said.  
  
"Well, Katie what do you think?" Kaye asked her.   
  
"I think this is going to be fun." Katie said. "A lot of fun."  
  
Just then Kento's stomach growled signaling he was hungry. "Ahhh...guys do you think we could get something to eat?" Kento asked.   
  
"Sure Kento why not. Come on you guys lets get something to eat. I don't think we're going to be competing in our last competition for a while." Kaye said.   
  
"OK then lets go!" Kento said as he started to walk out of the building with Katie, Kaye, Mia and the guys behind him. 


	10. Past Enemies Meets Present Foes ch10

Rogue Ronin's POV CHAPTER 10  
=================================================================================================  
  
"I'm not looking forward reporting back to master Dago." said Tae.  
  
"There's no choice in the matter, he has to know what happened at the tournament." replied Soto.  
  
"Master Dago probably already knows what happened over there, so why are we even reporting back anyway." asked Lio.  
  
"You know how powerful master Dago is, you actually want to feel his wrath?" asked Soto.  
  
"Just because you're afraid of master Dago's power." said Tae.  
  
"Enough, Soto is correct I do know what happened at the tournament. Acutally I was counting on the fact that DreamWalker and her friends would try and interfere." replied Dago.  
  
"Master Dago, now what is the plan?" asked Lio.  
  
"Tonight will be the time to strike. The DreamWalker will finally be mine, and once I'm free she won't be needed any more, so then you can do what you want with her." replied Dago.   
  
"Thank you master Dago." said Tae.  
  
"Think of it as a reward for your loyalty to me, now go and be ready to strike for tonight will be the end of my imprisonment." replied Dago.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Koji mansion, everyone was getting ready for a night out on the town. "This has been one eventful tournament, wouldn't you say Katie?" asked Kaye.  
  
"I'm just glad that nothing else happened and no one got severly hurt." replied Katie.  
  
"This is definately what we needed, a night out on the town." said Mia.  
  
"Yea!" yelled Kaye and Katie at the same time which made all three of them break out laughing.  
  
"I don't believe it, usually when we go out on the town, Sage is the last one down, but now we're waiting for the girls." said Kento. Sage threw a glare towards Kento, he saw it and gave a big grin back into Sage's direction.   
  
"Well Kento you guys don't have to wait much longer, we're ready to go." said Kaye as she, Katie and Mia were walking down the stairs.   
  
"You three look, yow!" said Kento. The other guys nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yea well you guys look yow as well." replied Mia with a wink.  
  
"So what do you say that we get this night started?" asked Rowen.  
  
"Are you guys going to tell us where were going or what?" asked Katie.  
  
"Sorry ladies that will have to be a surprise, so you are going have to wait until we get there." replied Sage.  
  
"Man you guys are no fun." said Mia.  
  
"Wait until we get to where we're going, then see if you still think that way." replied Cye.  
  
"You guys are impossible." said Kaye as she threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"Of course otherwise it wouldn't be as fun now would it." replied Kento with a smirk.  
  
"Now everyone into the car so we can get the night started." said Ryo as he took the keys and started the car. Ryo drove for what it seemed like to have been hours, until he finally stopped.  
  
"Ok everybody out." said Ryo as he turned off the car.   
  
"What, Ryo why are we in the park?" asked Mia.  
  
"Just wait, our ride will be here shortly." replied Rowen. A few minutes later a horse drawn carriage came up to where the they were standing.   
  
"Guys what's going on?" asked Katie.  
  
"What's wrong with going around town in style?" asked Sage.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." replied Kaye with a smile. They climbed into the carriage and headed off in style. Their first stop was to a new dance club, they stayed there for a couple of hours and then they took off for their next destination. While they were having the night on the town, they didn't notice that there was some unexpected company following them.   
  
"It's too bad that this will be the DreamWalker's last night." said Tae.  
  
"What about her friends, they won't let us take her without a fight, and I'm sure that DreamWalker will fight as well." replied Soto.  
  
"Of course they're going to put up a fight, actually I'm hoping for one." said Lio.  
  
"We better keep up with them, but not too close we don't want to tip our hand too soon." replied Tae. The other two nodded and then they followed the carriage.   
  
The carriage stopped one more time. "Alright everyone last stop for the night." replied the carriage driver. The carriage driver dropped them off in the same park that they were picked up.   
"Before we go home, there's something that I want to show you Kaye, I saw it a couple of days ago and I wanted you to see it." said Kento.  
  
"Sure lead the way." replied Kaye as she walked by Kento's side.   
  
"It's about time that we've had some peace and quiet for a change, especially those two." said Cye.  
  
"Oh really Cye, why do you say that?" asked Katie.  
  
"Let's just say that having mystical armor doesn't let a person lead a normal life." replied Sage.  
  
"Yea I think that I know what you mean." said Katie.   
  
"Kento what was it that you wanted to show me?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Relax Kaye we're close, but first I need you to close your eyes before we go any further." replied Kento.  
  
"Come on Kento why are you being so mysterious all of a sudden?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Actually Kaye I've been wanting to show you this for a while, but we just never had the time. We always had to save the world and stuff." replied Kento.  
  
"Ok I trust you Kento, I'll close my eyes." replied Kaye. Kento lead Kaye to an opening in the park that he came across a couple of days ago.  
  
"Alright Kaye you can open your eyes now." said Kento. Kaye opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what was in front of them. The area that Kento took Kaye to had an oriental decore to it, like the kind found in ancient Japan. In front of them was the waterfall, and on both sides of it were cherry trees in full bloom.   
  
"Well Kaye what do you think?" asked Kento.  
  
"It's absolutely breath taking Kento, thank you for making this the best night of my life." replied Kaye as she looked into Kento's eyes.  
  
"You better say goodbye to your boyfriend there DreamWalker, because you'll never see him again." said Tae with a tone of evil in his voice.  
  
=================================================================================================  
Kitty's POV  
=================================================================================================  
  
Katie and the guys were quietly waiting for Kento and Kaye to return when Katie shot up from where she sat on a swing. She darted her eyes quickly across the park. Sensing an evil force, but she didn't know where it was.  
  
"Katie what's wrong?" asked Sage as he stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"I can feel it. An evil presence, I just don't know where it is." Katie replied.   
  
Ryo then stood up and looked around the park. "Guys I think we should call forth our sub-armor. If Katie senses something evil, I want to at least be able to fight back when it shows its ugly head." Ryo said as he put on his sub-armor. The rest of the guys nodded and followed suit. Looking over at Katie he noticed she didn't put on her sub-armor like the rest of them. Instead she was standing still with her eyes closed.   
  
"Hey Katie, what's up? Why didn't you put on your sub-armor?" Ryo asked her. He didn't get a reply from her. She didn't even flinch. It was as if she was in some kind of a trance.  
  
"Hey, earth to Katie. Come in Katie." Cye said as he waved a hand in front of her face.   
  
After Cye had said this Katie snapped her eyes open. Startling Cye some as she did. "Its Kaye. She's in trouble." Katie said as she started towards the area where Kento and Kaye had gone.  
  
"Wait a minute! Katie!" Rowen said as he ran up to her and grabbed her by the arm. "How do you know Kaye's in trouble?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Trust me Rowen. Now let go Kaye needs our help." Katie said as she shook off Rowen's grip on her and took off at a full out run towards Kento and Kaye.  
  
"Come on we have to follow her!" Sage shouted as he ran after her.  
  
"Right, come on Rowen." Cye said as he grabbed Rowen's arm and started to drag him. Rowen reluctantly followed Cye and the others.  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
"What do you jerks want?" Kento asked as he stood protectively in front of Kaye subarmor on and ready to do battle.  
  
"We're not interested in you Hardrock, only your girlfriend." Lio said.  
  
"Our master has plans for Dreamwalker." Soto replied.  
  
"Ohh yea! And just who is your master?" Kaye asked angrily having just about enough of them.  
  
"Our master is Dago." Tae replied to her question.  
  
"Is that so? Well, you can go back and tell your master that if he wants Kaye he'll have to go through me first." Kento said.  
  
"With pleasure little Hardrock fool!" Soto said as he lounged at Kento.  
  
Kento stood ready for his attack when all of sudden he seemed to be thrown backwards, but not by him. Kento was confused by this and looked to his right to see Katie standing there with Sage, Ryo, Cye and Rowen running towards them.  
  
"Back off if you know what's good for you." Katie said angrily as she glared coldly at them.  
  
"So you wanna play too huh. Well, there's plenty to go around." Lio said.  
  
"Your not who we're after, but I think we squeeze in a little play time before we take Dreamwalker back to master Dago." Tae replied as a light smirk came to his face.  
  
"Kaye's not going anywhere and especially not with you creeps!" Katie said to them as she slid into a fight stance.  
  
Soto laughed. "You challenge us? You have no armor or subarmor on. How are you going to fight us?" Soto asked.  
  
"Ohh don't you worry 'bout that. I can manage just fine without my armor." Katie said as she smirked.  
  
"Katie are you crazy?!" Kaye shouted at her. "You'll be killed!"  
  
"We'll back you up Katie." Ryo said as he stood next to her ready to fight.  
  
"Yea, so will I." Sage said as he stood on her other side ready to fight.  
  
"We're not letting you take Kaye anywhere!" Cye said as he stood next to Ryo also ready to fight.  
  
"Same goes for me too." Rowen said as he stood next to Sage also ready to fight.  
  
This got quite the round of laughter from Soto, Lio, and Tae. All three warriors of Dago stood in front of Kaye and Kento. Diagonally from Katie, Sage, Ryo, Cye, and Rowen.   
  
"You five dare challenge us?" Tae asked.  
  
Katie smirked. "What? You got a problem with that?"   
  
"Not at all. We needed a little warm up anyway." Lio said as he took a fighting stance.  
  
"I wouldn't be so full of yourself." Ryo said.  
  
"You're in for the ride of your life." Cye said.  
  
"So strap yourselves in." Sage said.  
  
"And enjoy the ride." Rowen finished.  
  
"Bring it on little Ronin whimps, if you think you can beat us." Soto said as he took a fighting stance.  
  
"Ohh you bet we will." Katie said in a low and dangerous voice.  
  
Kento and Kaye stood and watched as the fight between Tae, Soto, Lio, Katie and the ronins began all the while hoping against all hope that they would be all right. 


	11. Past Enemies Meets Present Foes ch11

Rogue Ronin's POV CHAPTER 11  
=================================================================================================  
  
"Kento get Kaye out of here, we'll hold them off." yelled Katie. Kento turned around and saw that Kaye had that look in her eyes that he has seen before.  
  
"Kaye don't, I know that look so just forget about it." said Kento.  
  
"I'm sorry Kento, but I'm not going to just leave my friends behind just because some jerks want to take me to their master, forget it." replied Kaye with that determined look in her eyes. She transformed into her subarmor and got ready to fight.  
  
"Hey guys it looks like we're staying." Kento yelled back to their friends.  
  
"Then that makes it seven against three now." said Ryo.  
  
"It doesn't matter how many of you there are, we'll still intend to take DreamWalker back to master Dago." replied Soto.  
  
"Kento since Kaye is determined to stay and fight, then stay close to her." said Cye.  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem Cye." replied Kento with a wink. Cye just shook his head and put his focus back onto Soto, Lio, and Tae.  
  
"What's up with these guys, why haven't they made a move yet?" thought Katie.  
  
"Well it looks like those three won't mess this up after all, but still I think that I better give them a little push into the right direction." thought Dago as he was watching the fight between his fighters, and the others. A thick fog started to encircle them, blocking their visions.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" asked Rowen.  
  
"It looks like master Dago has decided to make the fight a little more interesting." replied Tae.  
  
"Remember brothers, what the main reason why we came." said Lio.  
  
"Yes Lio we remember, but we can still have a little fun before we go." replied Tae.  
  
"Everybody stay close, try and not get separated." yelled Sage as the fog became thicker by the minute.  
  
"Yes stay closer, that way we can get all of you in one shot." thought Soto as he launched an attack towards them. Soto's energy attack was right on it's mark, it was heading straight for the Ronins, Kaye and Katie. It hit the ground just inches before making contact, Katie managed to put up a force field just in time.  
  
"Nice work Katie, now if we can just focus, then we could find them and kick their sorry butts. There they are, behind those statues!" yelled Sage.  
  
"Great it looks like they found us out, maybe we should give up and go home?" asked Lio.   
  
The three looked at each other, "no I don't think so." replied Tae as he disappeared from where he was and reappeared next to Kaye.  
  
"Kaye watch it, get down!" warned Kento as he delivered a punch to Tae's face. With a blink of an eye, Tae disappeared before Kento could land his punch.  
  
"Man this guys is fast, what are we suppose to do?" asked Katie.  
  
"I'm not sure Katie, but if we don't think of something quick, then we're in major trouble." replied Ryo.  
  
"Here's an idea for you, why don't you just hand over DreamWalker and you'll live. If not, then well I would hate to see what would happen if you didn't hand her over." said Soto.  
  
"Like I said before, I'm not going anywhere with you guys so you had better just forget it and fight." replied Kaye.  
  
"It's too bad that you are going to do this the hard way, but I guess if that's the way that you want it, then that's the way it'll be." said Tae as he started to glow red.  
  
"Guys this can't be good." replied Katie as she got into defensive position.  
  
"When someone glows like that Katie, no it's never a good thing. I do have a suggestion though." said Sage.  
  
"Oh yea and what is your brilliant suggetion Sage?" asked Katie.  
  
"Take cover!" yelled Sage as he grabbed Katie and dove for the nearest tree. The others also took cover right behind them.  
  
"I think that you missed, Tae." said Soto.  
  
"I guess that I did, but why don't you give it a try Soto maybe you'll have better luck." replied Tae.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." replied Soto as he got ready to launch an attack on them.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" asked Ryo.  
  
"I guess so, how about you Kaye?" asked Kento. Kaye didn't answer right away she was holding her right shoulder wincing in pain.  
  
"Yea Kento I'm ok, I'm just a little ticked off." replied Kaye as she took her hand off of her shoulder. In the moonlight they could see that Kaye wasn't telling the truth, there was blood flowing down her right arm.  
  
"Kaye you stay right here no matter what you stay here. I'm going to make them pay." said Kento as his eyes flared with pure anger.  
  
"Kento, wait, don't!" yelled Kaye as she fell back against the tree. Kento didn't hear Kaye shout out to him, he just kept on walking towards the three fighters.  
  
"Guys we have to stop him before he gets himself in way over his head." said Katie as she watched Kento get even closer to the three fighters.  
  
"I do feel kind of sorry for those guys though, but Katie is right we better get to Kento before he gets into major trouble." replied Cye as he got up and went to catch up with Kento. The others followed Cye leaving Katie watching Kaye.  
  
"Does this fool really believe that he could hurt us?" asked Lio.  
  
"I suppose he does, well let him play the fool if he wants to it'll do him no good. Acutally this could work in our favor come to think of it." said Tae.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Soto.  
  
"How is your attack coming Soto?" asked Tae.  
  
"I see where you're going Tae, and I think it's brilliant, while I distract the Ronins, you and Lio will go and capture DreamWallker. I like it, so when does the fun begin?" asked Soto.  
  
"Just wait a few seconds and then launch your attack, wait for it, wait for it, and now!" yelled Soto as he and Lio disappeared from where they were. Just as the others were about to catch up to Kento, Soto delivered his attack. Kento and the others dove out of the way.  
  
"Hey is everybody ok?" asked Sage.  
  
"Yea Sage, no problem. That guy is toast, but where did the other two go?" asked Kento. Just as he asked that question, Rowen saw them appear not too far from where Kaye and Katie were now standing in defensive positions.  
  
"They're over there, come on guys we have to get back to them now." replied Rowen as he quickly got up and ran in Kaye's and Katie's direction. The others followed Rowen, but just as they were leaving Soto delivered another attack towards them. Luckily the attack missed the Ronins and crashed into a tree that was in front of them.  
  
"I can't have you interfere with our master's plans now can I? Why don't you Ronin Warriors come and fight, unless of course you don't think that you can beat me that is. Oh come on now, it was a little while ago seven against three now it's five against one. Do you think that those are very fair odds?" challanged Soto. Kento, Cye and Ryo turned and faced Tae and Lio, while Sage and Rowen faced off with Soto.  
  
"Katie we have to do something, I don't intend to just stand around and do nothing, and I know that you don't either." whispered Kaye angrily.  
  
"You're right Kaye, but at the moment we don't have much of a choice in the matter. Your shoulder is in major pain and you're bleeding on top of it." replied Katie.  
  
"Right now I don't care about that, I just want to help the guys. They need us Katie and you know it." said Kaye angrily.  
  
She knew that Kaye was right, "alright Kaye we'll help them out, but be careful." replied Katie.  
  
"You got it, ok it looks like we have to split up, Katie I'm going to need you to run a diversion while I go around and try a sneak attack from above." said Kaye as she got ready.  
  
"Well Ronins what are you going to do now? Soon we'll be able to get what we came for and you won't be able to do a thing about it." taunted Tae.  
  
"Guess again, you know what Tae, Kaye was right." replied Katie.  
  
"Oh really what was DreamWalker right about?" asked Tae as Kaye took her attacking position from above the trees.  
  
"You guys talk too much." replied Katie with a smirk. This made both Tae and Lio a little over the edge. They launched an attack towards Katie, but she had no problems avoiding them. This gave Kaye enough time to jump from the trees and land in front of Lio. As soon as she landed Kaye delivered a sweep knocking him down to the ground. Tae turned around and saw what she did, his eyes glowed red and he was about to launch an attack. But just then something else hit him from behind. While Tae had his complete concentration on his target, he forgot about the Ronins that were in back of him.  
  
"No, you Ronins can't get the best of my fighters, there's no possible way. Unless of course why didn't I think of it before." Thought Dago as he reached his hand into the caldron. Suddenly a giant swirl of clouds began to form above their heads.  
  
"What's going on, where did that come from?" yelled Sage.  
  
"I don't know but whatever it is, it doesn't look good." Ryo yelled back. The large hand that was coming from the clouds started to grab for Kaye. She dodged it barely escaping, then a bolt of lightning hit the giant hand. Kaye looked back and saw that Sage delivered his thunderbolt cut.  
  
"Kaye watch it, he's coming back again!" warned Cye. Kaye turned around and saw the giant hand moving towards her once again. The giant hand this time did get a hold of Kaye, she was struggling trying to get out of its grip. Kento and the others ran to where the giant hand was pulling Kaye into the giant swirl of clouds.  
  
"Give her back now!" yelled Kento.  
  
"Forget it Hardrock, you and your friends have seen the last of DreamWalker. Well I suppose that we better be going too, it was fun while it lasted, bye." taunted Tae before they disappeared from the park.  
  
"Kaye come back, come back!" yelled Kento as he fell to his knees. The others went up to Kento, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Kento, we'll get Kaye back. We better tell Mia what happened, they are best friends, so she has to know." said Cye as he tried to get Kento to stand up.  
  
"Yea Cye, Mia does deserve to know." replied Kento sadly. They started to walk back to where Mia was waiting anxiously to find out what happened.  
  
"Guys what happened, where's Kaye?" asked Mia.  
  
"Mia they got her, we tried to stop them, I'm sorry, but know this Mia I promise that I'll help to get Kaye back." replied Katie. The ride home was deathly quiet, no one knew what to say. They got home and everyone went their separate ways to try and figure out what their next move will be. Mia noticed that Kento still hasn't came out of the car, so she walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Kento, we'll get Kaye back and we'll teach those jerks that they can't get away with this." Mia said. Kento was still quiet, Mia decided that he had better just be left alone. She began to walk away until he spoke.  
  
"Mia the last thing that Kaye said to me is that she trusts me. How can she trust me when I couldn't protect her?" asked Kento quietly.  
  
"Kento, I've known Kaye for a very long time, and I've also known you and the other Ronins for a very long time too. So then I know that Kaye believes that somehow we'll all be together again." replied Mia with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks Mia, I guess that I just needed to hear that." said Kento as he finally got out of the car and walked inside.  
  
"Ok Cye you can come out now." said Mia as she turned around.  
  
"How did you know that I was there?" asked Cye.  
  
"Come on Cye give me a little credit would ya, and besides I saw a glimpse of your reflection in the mirror." replied Mia with a smile.  
  
"Mia how are you doing, like you said Kaye is your best friend. If something like that happened to Kento I wouldn't know what to do." said Cye.  
  
"Truthfully Cye, I have to be strong, yea it's tearing me up but I have to believe that everything will work out, I just have to." replied Mia.  
  
=================================================================================================  
Kitty's POV  
=================================================================================================  
  
Later on that night everyone came back to the house to eat dinner. Katie had called her aunt and explained to her what had happened and that she might be staying with them for a while. Her aunt had agreed that it was a good idea that she stay there and wished them all luck on getting Kaye back. Katie had said her goodbyes to her and hung up the phone. It was after dinner now and Ryo had called a meeting in the livingroom. Everyone was seated in the livingroom trying to come up with a plan to get Kaye back and not doing too good with it.  
  
Katie leaned against the wall in the living room with her head down. "I've failed." She said in an almost unaudible voice.  
  
Ryo looked over at her with a questionable look. "What did you say Katie?"   
  
Katie looked up at him. "I've failed my mission."  
  
"Mission? What mission Katie?" Cye asked as he too took interest in the conversation.  
  
"Katie is there something that your not telling us?" Rowen asked.  
  
Katie took in a deep breath before she answered him. "Yes, Rowen there is something that I haven't told you guys." Katie said.  
  
"What is it?" Sage asked also now coming into the conversation.  
  
"I'm part of a select few of guardians that the Elders pick." Katie said.  
  
"Elders?" Cye asked.  
  
Katie kind of laughed thinking of them. "4 grumpy old men that are immortal and have unimaginable powers."  
  
"Are they on our side or on the other side?" Rowen asked.  
  
"They have dedicated their lives to protecting the people of Earth and using their powers for only good." Katie replied.  
  
"Why are you just now telling us about this?" Kento asked.  
  
"I'm not supposed to be telling any of you at all. The only reason I am now is because I thought you all should know." Katie said starting to get a little annoyed.  
  
"OK makes sense." Kento said.  
  
"Katie what did you mean by "I've failed?" asked Ryo.  
  
Katie waited before she answered. "The elders gave me the mission of protecting Kaye. I was supposed to keep her out of harm and from the enemy at all costs...I.." Lets herself slide down the wall and come to rest on the floor. "I've failed my mission. I let them get Kaye." She let silent tears fall down her face.  
  
Sage instinctively went to her side. Pulling her into his embrace he tried to comfort her. "Katie it wasn't your fault. We all let her down not just you. It was out of our control."  
  
"Ohh man...why didn't we stop them?!" Kento shouted as he punched the wall leaving a giant whole where his fist was.  
  
"Kento calm down." Cye said hoping he could calm his best friend.  
  
"Pounding the wall isn't going to bring Kaye back Kento." Mia said from where she sat on the couch. Her speaking startled everyone.  
  
"She's right Kento, we need a plan." Ryo said as he started to think.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"So the little guardian thinks she's failed. Well, then why not play into this. You know I think we should go and pay this Dago guy a visit." Maguyser said as he stood up from his throne.  
  
"Does this mean we're going on a trip, lord?" Zeik asked.  
  
"Yea, we're going to go and meet Dago." Taz said.  
  
"Right you are Taz, now come we must go and meet Dago." Maguyser said as he and his warriors left for Dago's.  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
"Ohh man where am I?" Kaye asked as she slowly came to.  
  
"Did you have a nice sleep DreamWalker?" Dago asked Kaye.  
  
Kaye glared at him. "So you must be this Dago guy they were talking about."  
  
"I'm flattered that you remembered DreamWalker." Dago said.  
  
"Well, don't be." Kaye replied.  
  
Dago laughed some at her statement. "I must leave you now DreamWalker. I have guests to talk to."  
  
"Guests?" Kaye asked.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry they're not your friends. Although I'm sure they'll be after them in due time. Bye for now." Dago said as he walked off and left Kaye alone.  
  
Dago entered his throne room to find Maguyser and his warriors all ready there and waiting for him. "So you must be Maguyser, I've been waiting to meet you." Dago said.  
  
"Yes, I'm Maguyser and these are my warriors Taz, and Zeik." Maguyser said as he pointed to Taz and Zeik who bowed respectively. "You see Dago I came here to ask you if you wanted to join with me and take out the Ronins, Kaye, and that little Guardian Katie." He said with slight anger in his voice.  
  
"i see you don't like this...what's her name? Katie? Very much do you?" Dago asked.  
  
"I want revenge for what she did to me." Maguyser said as he cleched his hand into a fist.  
  
"I see, yes well she and the Ronins could become somewhat of a problem for me. I'll join with you Maguyser, I think that would be a good idea." Dago said.  
  
"Great! Now first things first." Maguyser said.  
  
"Yes and what would that be?" Dago asked.  
  
"To get rid of the Ronins and Katie." Maguyser said.  
  
"Ohh yes, that's right. How about you send your two warriors and I'll send Tae with them. We'll, use Kaye as bait to get them here. Once here, we'll destroy them." Dago said.  
  
"Excellent idea Dago, but I want Katie alive." Maguyser replied.  
  
"Ohh yes, that's right. We'll capture her for you then." Dago said.  
  
"Good, yes very good." Maguyser said.  
  
"Alright then lets not waste any time. Tae!" Dago yelled. Tae apeared before him.  
  
"Yes master?" Tae asked.  
  
"I want you to go with Maguyser's warriors and trick the Ronins and Katie to follow you, once they're in I want you to capture the one called Katie and dispose of the othere's." Dago said.  
  
Tae nodded. "Got cha. Shouldn't be too hard. Alright then lets go you two." Tae said. Tae, Taz, and Zeik all three disappear to carry out their mission. 


	12. Past Enemies Meets Present Foes ch12

Rogue Ronin's POV CHAPTER 12  
=================================================================================================  
  
After the meeting, everyone decided to go their own way. Ryo, Rowen and Cye were still staying in the livingroom. Kento walked upstairs and spotted Mia standing next to a window looking out over the backyard. "I don't believe how well Mia seems to be holding it together. I know that this is tearing her up inside, but she refuses to cave in and let it out." thought Kento as he approached her. Mia saw Kento walking towards her in the corner of her eye, she moved over to the side so he could join her.  
  
"Kento, when we go and get Kaye back from the ones that took her from us, I'm not going to stay behind." said Mia in a determined voice while her gaze stayed focused towards the outside.  
  
"Mia when you get that look, I know that nothing can make you change your mind." replied Kento.  
  
"I know that Kaye is still alive Kento, the guys that took her still need her for something. Otherwise she would of been..." said Mia quietly. Mia didn't need to finish her last statement for him to know what she was going to say. Silence fell between the two friends as they both were now looking out the window. They saw Sage and Katie walking outside talking to each other.  
  
"Katie, did these elders say what this enemy was suppose to do with Kaye?" asked Sage as they continued walking.  
  
"No they didn't, all they said was that Kaye is a DreamWalker and my mission was to keep her safe and that's it." replied Katie.  
  
"Katie you know that I have to ask this. Is there anything else that you are not telling us?" asked Sage as he stopped in front of the lake.  
  
"There is something else that the elders told me. They confirmed that an old enemy of mine named Maguyser is back." replied Katie as she kept her back towards Sage.  
  
"Why didn't you say something before Katie, you know that we would have helped you, we still can, but only if you let us." replied Sage as he put his hand on Katie's shoulder. Katie reached over her shoulder and grabbed onto Sage's hand, turned around and faced him straight in the eyes. There was something in his eyes that made Katie feel like everything was going to be alright.   
  
"Now isn't this sweet, wouldn't you say so Zeik?" asked Tae. Sage turned around and faced their visitors, making sure that Katie was safely behind him.   
  
"Yea it is sweet, it's too bad that we have to break up this tender moment." replied Zeik coldly. Kento and Mia saw Tae and Zeik from the window, they ran from the top of the stairs to the main floor.  
  
"Guys one of the jerks that took Kaye is in the backyard with a couple of his friends. We have to get out there and back up Sage and Katie right now." said Mia as she ran to the door.   
  
"Well it looks like everyone finally made it to the party." said Taz.   
  
"Where's Kaye, if you hurt her, I'll..." threatened Kento.  
  
"You're in no position to give out threats Hardrock, but just to ease your curiosity let's take a look shall we." said Zeik as he produced a looking glass type portal to where there was a dim image of Kaye.   
  
"The DreamWalker doesn't look too good now does she? It's too bad that she won't last much longer, when master Dago is done with her then, well let's say that it'll be our turn to have a little fun." taunted Tae.   
  
"That's it pal, you just broke the last straw, now you are going to pay, you sicko!" yelled Kento as he began to charge at Tae.  
  
"I don't think so Hardrock, if you ever want to see your DreamWalker again, you'll do what we say." replied Taz.  
  
"Kento stop, this won't help Kaye if we attack them. There's no choice we have to do what they say." said Katie with anger in her eyes. Cye looked over to where Kento was standing, Cye noticed that he wasn't moving, but Kento did keep his eyes on Tae just waiting for his chance to attack him.   
  
"That's a good Ronin, now our master has a present for all of you. You remember our master don't you guardian?" asked Zeik.   
  
"How could I forget?" asked Katie angrily.  
  
"Good, like I said before, our master wanted us to give all of you a present." said Zeik as he opened up his hand. A bright light shot up into the air and then came back down again forming into a ball. The ball floated out of Zeik's hand and went over to Katie.   
  
"What is it?" asked Katie acting a little hesitant to reach out for the floating ball.  
  
"It's a map of where the DreamWalker is being held, if you want your friend back, then you better get to the location soon, or otherwise..." replied Taz coldly.   
  
"Don't you worry about it, we'll be there and when we get Kaye back, get ready for a lesson that you'll never forget." said Ryo angrily.   
  
"Big words for someone that is running short on time, if I were you I would get going." replied Tae as he and the other two disappeared.   
  
"Katie how do you work that thing?" asked Mia.  
  
"Well all you have to do is think of the person and then you're there." replied Katie.  
  
"Let's go already, what are we waiting for?" asked Kento impatiently.  
  
"Hold on Kento, this feels all too much like a trap of some sort. We need a plan or something." said Rowen.  
  
"I don't care if it is a trap, I'll go alone if I have to. Give that to me Katie." said Kento as he made his way to her. Sage stepped in front of Kento's path.  
  
"Kento we all feel the same as you do, but this is not going to help Kaye if we all get caught now will it." replied Sage as he stayed between Katie and Kento.  
  
"Sage, move, now." said Kento dangerously.  
  
"No Kento I'm sorry but I'm not going to move, you're going to have move me yourself." replied Sage.  
  
"It'll be my pleasure." said Kento as he started to make a move towards Sage.   
  
"That's enough, I've made up my mind, we are going now." said Katie. Kento stood down from his attack, and Sage Turned around and faced Katie.  
  
"Katie are you sure about this?" asked Sage.  
  
"We don't exactly have a choice in the matter now do we." replied Katie.  
  
"Alright Katie what do you want us to do?" asked Rowen.  
  
"All you guys have to do is think of Kaye and this thing will do the rest." replied Katie as she closed her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Tell me Tae did everything go as planned?" ordered Dago.  
  
"Yes my lord Dago, everything went as planned. The Ronins and the guardian are on their way here." replied Tae with a smirk.  
  
"Well done my loyal follower. Now all we have to do is wait for them to show up. It looks like you'll get to have your revenge after all Maguyser. It's too bad that you DreamWalker won't be here to see it." said Dago.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Kaye.  
  
"You see when your friends arrive, they'll see you but it won't be you. It'll only be an illusion." replied Dago.  
  
"Then if I won't be here, then where will I be?" asked Kaye.  
  
"That is not for you to know just yet my DreamWalker." replied Dago laughing evilly.  
  
"Finally I'll have my long waited revenge on that little guardian." thought Maguyser with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
=================================================================================================  
Kitty's POV  
=================================================================================================  
  
"Ok you guys close your eyes and think of Kaye." Katie said as she opened her eyes and looked around at them. "Mia if your coming you had better get over here and hurry."  
  
"Right!" Mia said as she joined the small circle and too closed her eyes. All 6 of them thought of Kaye as they closed their eyes. Katie opened her eyes and looked at the small ball in her hands.   
  
"Ok do your thing little ball. Take us to Kaye." Katie said as the ball lifted into the air and with a flash of light all 7 were transported to the other realm.  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
"Yes, that's right come and try to get your little friend back. Little fools, they have no idea that they're really falling right into my trap." Dago said as he watched the Ronins, Katie, and Mia through his looking glass like portal thing.  
  
"Well, then shouldn't we send a welcome party to welcome them Dago?" Maguyser said as he to watched them.  
  
"Yes, but not yet. We'll let them wander around trying to find their friend and then attack them." Dago repiled.  
  
"I love the way your foul mind works." Maguyser said with a small smile.  
  
"Well, thank you Maguyser. I am deeply honored." Dago replied. "What do you think DreamWalker? How long do you give your little friends?"  
  
"They'll survive Dago! You can bet on that! They'll find me and then they'll make compost out of you!" Kaye shouted angrily at him.  
  
Maguyser and Dago both laughed. "I think not my little DreamWalker. You see once we capture that guardian your little friends won't know where to go. They'll be lost without their tour guide." Dago said.  
  
"They'll wander around until they're finally killed! And I'll personally make sure that the little guardian gets taken care of." Maguyser said as he laughed evilly.  
  
"No..." Kaye breathed.  
  
"Ohh yes. Face it, their all goners along with you!" Dago said as he too laughed evilly.  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
"Where are we?" Cye asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Ryo said jokingly.  
  
"Now really Ryo and what gave you that impression?" Sage asked.  
  
"Maybe the fact that this place is dripping with evil energy." Ryo replied.  
  
"Katie do you know where we are?" Mia asked.  
  
Katie didn't respond. She was looking around, scouting the place out. Something about it gave her an unnerving feeling. She knew something was wrong, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
"Umm, earth to Katie. Come in Katie." Kento said.  
  
"Huh, wah?" Katie said.  
  
"Are you ok?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Yea I'm fine. I just have a bad feeling that's all." Katie replied.  
  
"Well, can you tell us where we are?" Mia asked her again.  
  
Katie looked around at their surroundings. She nodded. "Yea, we're in Dago's realm. We all need to be on guard. No matter what do not, I repeat do not let your guard down for any reason." Katie said.  
  
"Got cha. Ok did everyone hear what she said?" Ryo asked. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Well, that's all nice and everything, but may I remind you that Kaye is somewhere in here and we need to find her." Kento said sounding kinda annoyed.  
  
"Cool your jets Kento, we'll find Kaye." Sage said as he eyed Kento.  
  
"Kento we're all just as worried about Kaye as you are, but if we just start wondering around in this place who knows what might happen." Cye reasoned trying to calm his friend.  
  
"We don't have to wander around in this place. This little magic ball here can take us right to her." Katie said as she held the magic ball up so everyone could see it.  
  
"How can it do that Katie?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Easy, I just have to tell it to find Kaye and it'll show the direction in which she's in." Katie replied.  
  
"You can do that?" Kento asked. Hope in his voice.  
  
Katie nodded. "Yea, its as easy as 1,2,3."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ryo asked.  
  
"An invitation?" Kento added.  
  
"Fine I'll do this if you promise Kento that you'll listen to us and not go off on your own or do something stupid to get Kaye. Promise?" Katie asked.  
  
Kento nodded. "Yea, I promise."  
  
"Good now hold on." Katie said as she held the ball out in front of her. "Ok little magic ball, point us in the direction of Kaye." As soon as she said this a bright light shot out from the ball in a straight line. The line showed them exactly which way they should go.  
  
"I guess we go that way." Cye said.  
  
"What are we waiting for lets go!" Kento shouted as he took off in the direction of the bright light.  
  
"Kento wait up!" Shouted Ryo as he took off after him.  
  
"I guess we follow them." Rowen said as he too followed them.  
  
"Come on we all had better follow them before we lose them." Cye said as he took off after them.  
  
"Right behind ya Cye!" Sage shouted too him. "Come on Mia, Katie we had better make like them and get moving."  
  
"Right." Mia said as she followed him.  
  
"Something's not right. I can feel it."Katie thought as she let the magic ball float in the air as she followed the rest of them. 


	13. Past Enemies Meets Present Foes ch13

Rogue Ronin's POV CHAPTER 13  
=================================================================================================  
  
"Somehow I have to get out of here, but first I have to figure out where here is." thought Kaye.   
  
"Forget it DreamWalker, your role in this production is far from over." said Dago.   
  
"No way, you couldn't have known what I was thinking, unless." said Kaye as she looked wide eyed at him.  
  
"Yes I can read minds, along with many other abilities. Since you are here, why don't we try them out. You see being trapped for eternity in this void makes me think that I've lost my touch. Let's see if I'm right shall we?" asked Dago as he powered up. Kaye tried to move, but for some reason she couldn't.   
  
"What do you think that you are doing Tae?" asked Dago as he glared in his direction.  
  
"I'm sorry lord Dago, but I thought that if I held her in midair, you would have a better shot." replied Tae with an evil grin.  
  
"Tae, I might be older than time, but I'm more powerful than you will ever imagine, remember that." said Dago as he fired a shot at Kaye.   
  
"No I can't let them, I can't give them the satisfaction, I won't." thought Kaye as she held back the screams of pain.   
  
"The DreamWalker is a lot stronger than I anticipted, well then I think that it's time to kick it up a notch." said Dago as he channeled more power into his next attack. This time Kaye couldn't hold back, her screams were so loud that they echoed throughout every hallway in Dago's realm.   
  
"No I have to hold on, I know that they'll find me. I have to believe that they will." thought Kaye as she passed out from the pain.  
  
"Aw too bad, I guess the DreamWalker wasn't as strong as she thought." replied Tae as he floated her down from midair and back into the shackles that were hanging on the wall.   
  
"Don't be fooled Tae, when I attacked her with my energy attacks, I felt some kind of power that I haven't felt in a long time. I think that I better rest, that last attack took a lot out of me." said Dago as he left the room. Tae looked back to where Kaye was haning on the wall, he walked over to her and when he got there he grabbed her throat and turned her head one way and then another.   
  
"When master Dago is finished with you DreamWalker, you'll be mine, all mine to do with whatever I please. Now won't that be fun?" asked Tae as he let Kaye's head drop back down.   
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Did you guys hear what I heard? I know that was Kaye screaming, guys we have to find her." said Kento in anger.  
  
"We know Kento we'll find her, don't worry." said Cye as he tried to reassure him.   
  
"Katie are you sure that we are going in the right direction?" asked Mia.  
  
"Yea I'm sure Mia, the light is pointing in this direction." replied Katie as she took the lead. They continued to walk for a little while longer, until Katie noticed something moving in front of them.  
  
"Katie what is it, why did you stop?" asked Sage. Katie pointed to some moving shadows that were right around the corner. Sage looked over to where she was pointing and nodded, he motioned the others to get ready to attack once they go around the corner. The others got ready and they began to walk carefully down the hallway corner, until they recognized a couple of voices.  
  
"What do think that Dago will do with the DreamWalker?" asked Taz as he was standing by a door.  
  
"I don't care what he has planned for her, it's too bad really, I think that she would be a lot of fun to play around with, and anyway Tae gets to play with her first. Besides I'm sure that the guardian and her friends will be here soon enough." replied Zeik as he stood by the other side of the door. Now if you thought that Kento wasn't pissed off before, you should see him now. It's taking almost everyone to hold him back.  
  
"What makes you say that Zeik?" asked Taz.  
  
"Because they are right over there!" replied Zeik as he launched an attack towards them. As soon as the dust cleared from Zeik's attack, the Ronins, Mia and Katie were still standing thanks to Katie's force field.  
  
"Pretty good reaction time there Katie, would ya mind trying to getting it a little closer next time!" said Ryo.  
  
"Sorry about that, hey Zeik, Taz why don't you two losers move away from the door and let us through." warned Katie.  
  
"Um, no I don't think so, you are going to have to make us move." replied Zeik with a smirk.  
  
"Ok you asked for it." said Katie as she pulled out her sais and got ready to deliver her sure-kill. Zeik and Taz got into defensive position, thinking that they were ready for her attack, but when they were keeping their eyes on Katie, they didn't notice that Rowen and Kento were sneaking up behind them. Katie saw that they were ready and pulled back from her attack.  
  
"What's this, is the mighty guardian giving up already, especially when she's so close in getting her friend back?" asked Taz.  
  
"Not exactly, no, if I were you guys I would look behind you." replied Katie.  
  
"Come on do you really think that we would fall for an old trick like that?" asked Zeik. Taz and Zeik felt a tap on their shoulders, they turned around and saw that they were facing Rowen and Kento.  
  
"You should have listened to the lady." said Rowen as he knocked Taz out cold. Kento also knocked out Zeik, both guys fell to the floor unconscious.   
  
"Kaye are you in there, answer me?" yelled Kento through the door. A feint sound replied.  
  
"Stand back, I'm going to blow this door wide open." said Kento as he delivered his sure-kill. Everyone took cover, then when they opened their eyes, Kento was standing there for a split second and ran inside.   
  
"Kento wait, it could be a trap!" Mia yelled.   
  
"Forget it Mia, he's already inside, we might as well go in too." replied Ryo as he made his way inside. Everyone else made their way in, they looked around to see if there was any sign of Kaye.   
  
"I dont' see Kaye anywhere, it's too dark to see anything. Kaye if you're here say something." yelled Cye. A few more seconds passed by, it seemed like it was hopeless, until what sounded like muffled sounds were coming from a few feet in front of them.   
  
"Kaye's in here I knew it, Kaye where are you answer me?" yelled Kento. Again muffled sounds were still coming from a few feet in front of them.  
  
"She's over this way!" yelled Sage as he and the others ran in the direction of the sounds. They kept on running until they could see a glint of sliver they knew that came from parts of Kaye's subarmor. When they came closer, something was happening, something that Katie didn't like. She recognized the feeling, it was the same feeling that she got the last time she fought Maguyser.   
  
"Guys stop, that's not Kaye!" yelled Katie as she stopped dead in her tracks. They stopped and looked back towards Katie.  
  
"What are you talking about Katie, of course that's Kaye." replied Mia. Suddenly the figure that was Kaye began to change form.  
  
"Guys what's going on here?" asked Mia. The form that was hanging on the wall broke free of the chains and floated in front of them.   
  
"Well done guardian. I see that your still on top of your game." replied the form.   
  
"Everyone get behind me, now!" yelled Katie as she quickly put up her force field.  
  
"Why don't you introduce me to your friends guardian?" asked the form.  
  
"Katie who is this wako?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Guys, this wako as you put it is Maguyser." replied Katie as she kept her eyes on him.   
  
"Where is Kaye, where is she, you better tell me, or I'll..." warned Kento.  
  
"Or what Hardrock, from where I stand you can't do anything about it, so I wouldn't be standing there and making idle threats. If I were you guardian, I would lower down that force field, that is if you want to see your friend ever again." replied Maguyser. Katie slowly lowered her force field.  
  
"Now that's better, I've waited a long time guardian. This reunion of ours is well overdue wouldn't you say?" asked Maguyser.   
  
"Stow it, are you going to tell us where Kaye is or are we going to have to beat it out of you?" asked Katie.  
  
"If I were you I wouldn't be worried about the DreamWalker right at the moment, I would be more worried about yourself." replied Maguyser.  
  
"What does he mean by that?" thought Katie as she kept her eyes still on Maguyser. Unknown to everyone else Zeik and Taz finally woke up from their so called nap.   
  
"I think that it's time for a little payback, wouldn't you say so Taz?" asked Zeik.  
  
"As a matter of fact Zeik yea I do." relpied Taz as they both delivered an energy wave towards the Ronins, Mia and Katie. There was not room to dodge the on coming attack so they were hit dead on knocking everyone unconscious.   
  
"Well done you two, now I suggest that we take the guardian and take our leave." said Maguyser as he picked up Katie from the ground.  
  
"What about them master?" asked Taz.  
  
"Let them be, they won't be able to find their way around here without their guide." replied Maguyser as they disappeared. Little did they know that the ball that was guiding them was no longer in Katie's hands, it was laying next to Sage.   
  
The others began to slowly wake up from the attack. "Hey where did they go?" groaned Mia.  
  
"I'm not sure Mia, but guys we have a couple of other problems here." replied Rowen.  
  
"Oh really Rowen, and what would they be?" asked Kento angrily.  
  
"Well I hate to say this, but Katie is gone and we have no way in knowing where we are or where to go from here." replied Rowen.  
  
"Katie, Katie answer me!" yelled Sage as he slammed his fist to the ground. Everyone lowered their heads, now two of their friends were missing and they were lost as well. When Sage opened up his eyes, he saw something glowing right next to his arm. Sage picked up the glowing object and slowly got up from the ground.  
  
"Hey guys it looks like we're not totally lost after all." said Sage as he showed everyone the same ball of light that was guiding them from before.  
  
"Alright! Now we can go and find them, but who is closer guys is it Katie or is it Kaye?" asked Kento. Sage closed his eyes and tried to get a picture of Dago's realm.   
  
"It looks like Katie is the closest, I can't seem to get a signal from Kaye, sorry Kento." replied Sage.  
  
"Well then let's go and find Katie and then we'll find Kaye, because no matter what, I'm telling you this now, I'm not leaving here without Kaye, and if Dago and any of his so called fighters get in my way, they had better watch out." warned Kento with a dangerous glint in his eyes.   
  
=================================================================================================  
Kitty's POV  
=================================================================================================  
  
Katie woke to find herself lying on the cold stone floor of a huge room. She looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was and how to get back to the guys. She sat up on her knees and looked around the large room. Searching for any signs of Maguyser or his minions. Not finding them she stood up.  
  
"Where am I?" Katie thought.  
  
"Welcome to my part of this castle of doom Guardian."  
  
"Where are you Maguyser?! Show yourself!" Katie shouted angrily.  
  
She only got evil laughter as a response. She stood in a fighting stance waiting for someone or something to make a move. Nothing happened. Maguyser's evil laughter could still be heard, echoing throughout the room. Then out of nowhere a blast came at her. Not having enough time to dodge she braced herself for it. The blast hit her dead on knocking her flat on her back.  
  
"What's the matter little Guardian? Too much for ya?" Maguyser taunted.  
  
Katie sat up wearily and glared at Maguyser. "Ha! Is that all you got? That was pathetic!" Katie shouted to him.  
  
Maguyser smirked. "That's not even half of my powers."  
  
"Why don't you just cut the crap. Your powers aren't fully back and your weaker than I am! I could easily take you down right now!" she shouted at him as she kept an icy glare on him.  
  
Maguyser glared dangerously at her. "So the elders told you that I'm guessing."  
  
"No they didn't have to. I figured it out on my own. It wasn't too hard to figure out since when I defeated you I destroyed your powers. The only way you could have come back is by using Zeik and Taz to sustain you in this realm. You're pathetic!" She shouted at him as she tried to stand.  
  
"We'll see who's pathetic." Maguyser said as he sent another blast at her.  
  
The blast hit Katie and sent her to her knees. As she was trying to catch her breath Maguyser walked over to where she was. Keeping a distance between him and Katie. When she had caught her breath she looked up at him.  
  
"When I get my hands on you I'll...." Katie said in a low and dangerous voice.  
  
"You'll what? I don't think your in any position to be giving out threats. But....if you think you take me on then come and get me." Maguyser taunted.  
  
"With pleasure." Katie said.  
  
She lounged at him just to be thrown backwards and landing on the ground with a loud thud. Knocking her unconscious. Maguyser laughed evilly as he watched what happened.   
  
meanwhile....  
  
"Are you sure you know where your going Sage?" Ryo asked as he followed the blonde warrior.  
  
"Yea I'm positive." Sage replied.  
  
The little ball of light that they had been following before was now floating in front of Sage. Leading them to where they think Katie is. They where now inside Dago's castle and had no idea what to expect. Quickly and quietly they moved through the halls following the floating ball.  
  
"Hang on Katie we're coming." Sage thought as he followed the ball.  
  
"I don't like this you guys. I've got a bad feeling about this." Cye said.  
  
"Yea I hear ya buddy." Kento replied.  
  
"We can't stop now we have to find Katie and then get Kaye." Rowen said.  
  
"Right." Ryo added.  
  
MeanWhile.....  
  
"Ohh man, what hit me?" Kaye asked as she slowly came too.  
  
"So your awake. Well, its about time." Tae said.  
  
"Take a hike!" Kaye shouted to him.  
  
"Now, now I'm only here to let you know that your little friend....what's her name? Katie, yea that's it Katie. She's been taken care of. Yup, Maguyser took care of her." Tae said as an evil smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"No...your lying!" Kaye shot back at him.  
  
"Whatever you say." Tae said as he turned to walk away. "Ohh yea and I don't think your other little friends are going to be alive much longer."  
  
"I've got to find away out of here." Kaye thought as she tried to get loose. 


	14. Past Enemies Meets Present Foes ch14

Rogue Ronin's POV CHAPTER 14  
=================================================================================================  
  
Kaye tried to get herself free from her shackles that were holding her to the wall. She knew that they wouldn't give an inch, so Kaye decided to conserve her strength. "This is just great, I have no idea of what Dago is planning to do with me. I definately didn't like how Tae was looking me over. I don't know where Katie is, and I definately don't know where the guys are, I'm sure that Mia is with them too." Kaye thought sadly. Suddenly Kaye sensed someone's presence. She looked around the room and couldn't see anyone. Then Kaye heard someone calling out.   
  
"Who's there?" yelled Kaye. No answer came, the voice called out again, but this time the voice was not in the room, but it came from inside of her head. Kaye closed her eyes and tried to focus on the voice. She followed it until another voice called out, Kaye turned around trying to figure out who else was calling out to her.   
  
"Who are you, answer me!" yelled Kaye. More voices kept on coming louder and faster, until she was holding her hands over her ears and was now down on her knees. Kaye kept on trying to get up, but no matter how many times she tried, Kaye kept on falling.   
  
"This is too much fun, wouldn't you say so Lio?" asked Soto. Lio looked over to his brother with a wicked grin and nodded.  
  
"What's the fun in this if we can't engage her in a real fight instead of going inside of her head?" asked Tae.  
  
"Don't question my methods Tae, or you could just forget about your reward." replied Dago.  
  
"Your master is correct Tae, there is more than one way to get to a warrior. There's the physical approach, which you prefer, then there's the mental approach, and finally there's the breaking of their spirit. Even though the mental approach and the spirit breaking are sometimes one in the same, they can be separate as well, it just depends on how one intends to use them. Now do you understand?" explained Maguyser.  
  
"Yes I think so, but I still say that the physical approach is better." replied Tae.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"This is more of a dire situation than anticipated, wouldn't you say?" asked the first elder.  
  
"I agree, but you know as well as the rest of us, we can not interfere directly with the events, we can just watch and tell them what they need to know in order to win." replied the second elder.  
  
"Under normal circumstances, I would agree but these are nowhere near to being normal. We have to step in, and soon." said the third elder.  
  
"Are you mad, do you know what may happen if we interefere directly with them?" asked the fourth elder.  
  
"No I'm not mad, I understand fully what could happen, but you didn't hear out my full plan. True we can not physically interfere, but who says that we can not mentally interfere?" explained the third elder. The fourth elder's eyes grew wide with realization, and the other two elders agreed with the third elder's suggestion.   
  
"Katie of the Crystal, it's time for you to wake up." said the elders together. Katie was stirring slowly, trying to get a feel of where she was and what just happened.  
  
"Elders, what are you doing here? I thought that you couldn't physically interfere with the missions?" asked Katie.  
  
"You are correct, we are not here physically, but you are seeing our asterial projections." replied the first elder.  
  
"Where did Maguyser go? Is everyone alright?" asked Katie.  
  
"Maguyser and his two fighters are with Dago and his fighters, Kaye is being attacked by Dago mentally, we can not get through to her." replied the second elder.  
  
"What about the Ronins and Mia, are they alright?" asked Katie.  
  
"Yes so far they are safe, they are following the ball of light to find you, but for some reason the ball still can not get a hold onto Kaye's energy. The Ronins are getting closer as we speak, all you have to do is call them to you." replied the third elder.  
  
"Wait, do you know what Dago has planned to do to Kaye?" asked Katie.  
  
"No I'm sorry we don't, somehow Dago is blocking that part of his plan from us, now we have to go, goodbye Katie of the Crystal, and good luck." said the fourth elder as they all disappeared.   
  
Not too far from where Katie was being kept, the Ronins and Mia were still walking the halls looking for their two missing friends. "Hey Sage, what's the deal, why did you stop?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Didn't you hear something, like someone was calling us?" asked Sage.   
  
"Sage, I think that you are starting to imagine things." replied Rowen.  
  
"No I'm not, I know that was Katie without a doubt. Katie, where are you answer me!" yelled Sage. The others looked at each other and shook their heads. They thought that he has finally flipped, that is until they heard a voice too.  
  
"Sage, I'm over here!" Katie yelled back.   
  
"Hang in there Katie, we're coming!" Sage yelled back. He ran towards the echo of Katie's voice with the others trailing behind him. They didn't have to run far to find that some kind of door was in their way.  
  
"Katie we're here, are you ok?" asked Sage.  
  
"Yea I'm alright, would you mind on getting me the heck out of here?" asked Katite.  
  
"Stand away from the door Katie, Thunder bolt cut!" yelled Sage as he released his sure-kill on the door. As the smoke began to clear, Katie walked slowly out of the room. Sage quickly walked up to Katie and caught her before she fell to the ground. When Katie opened her eyes, she found herself staring eye to eye with Sage.   
  
"This is nice, we have to make sure to do this more often." said Katie with a grin.  
  
"Hold still Katie, I'm going to use my armor to heal you." replied Sage as he laid Katied down onto the floor. Both Sage and Katie began to glow green, it didn't take long for him to heal Katie. They both stopped glowing, and then Katie got up from the floor and shook the last of the daze out of her system.  
  
"Katie what happened, and have you seen or heard anything about Kaye?" asked Cye as he glanced at Kento and Mia who were standing by to hear the news.   
  
"After Maguyser attacked us, he took me here, we fought as you can see he won. Then for some reason the four elders paid me a visit. Ever since I can remember they have never interfered with their chosen ones before, I wonder why now." explained Katie.  
  
"Katie, you still didn't answer Cye's other question about Kaye, did you see or hear anything about her?" asked Kento.  
  
"No I'm sorry Kento, he didn't say anything about Kaye, even the elders didn't know what's going on. All they did tell me is that she was being attacked mentally now. I'm sorry." replied Katie quietly.  
  
"Well then what are we doing still standing here? We should be looking for her, give me that thing Sage." said Mia as she grabbed the ball of light out of Sage's hands. The guys and Katie looked at Mia like she lost her mind, Mia was usually so level headed, but now Mia looked like she was going to kick some major butt. After all Mia and Kaye have been best friends ever since she remembered, she wasn't going to let anyone take that away from her.  
  
"Mia, you said it yourself, we'll find Kaye. This is not the time to lose it now." replied Cye.  
  
"I know that you're right Cye, but..." said Mia.  
  
"But nothing Mia, we will find her, and when we do we'll all make them pay, and I'm willing to bet that Kaye would love to join in for some major payback." replied Katie as she tried to lift up Mia's spirits.   
  
"Yea I can see it now, Maguyser with his minions, and Dago with his getting their butt's kicked Ronin style." said Mia.   
  
"Ok that sounds all well and good, but I think that we better get a move on, and I think that we better do it now, because company is coming and they don't look too friendly." said Kento as he motioned to the figures that were coming their way.  
  
"Kento what are you talking about company is coming?" asked Rowen.  
  
"That's what I mean." replied Kento as the figures were coming closer. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, it looked like there were six horsemen dressed in black armor, that had their hoods over their heads riding black stallions. They were charging right towards the Ronins, Mia and Katie like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Take cover!" yelled Rowen as they jumped in opposite directions.  
  
"Man these guys mean business!" replied Kento as he got up from the floor ready to fight.  
  
"You think?" asked Ryo sarcastically. While the Ronins and Katie were battling the horsemen, Kaye was going through a battle of her own.  
  
"Why won't these voices stop haunting me? Why won't all of you just shut up!" yelled Kaye. Just as soon as she yelled the voices stopped. Kaye slowly took her hands away from her ears and slowly stood up. She then opened up her eyes, and found herself back in the same room that she was held prisoner in.   
  
"Ok now I've had it, I don't know how much more that I can take, but if I don't get out of here soon, then I better think of some kind of plan in order to have the others find me. Wait a minute why didn't I think of this before, I hope that Kento is still wearing his kanji that I gave him. If this doesn't work then I'm so screwed." thought Kaye as she put what energy she had left into finding Kento.   
  
"Kento, if you can hear me, follow my thoughts." said Kaye in Kento's mind.   
  
Kento froze in place, "Kaye, where are you?" said Kento as he temporarily forgotten the battle that was going on right at the moment.  
  
"What do you think that you are doing DreamWalker? Do you honestly think that you could guide your friends to you?" asked Dago as he threw an energy attack at her. Kaye glared right at Dago, showing that she was ready for anything.  
  
"What's the deal Dago, why are you keeping me here chained to the wall? Are you that afraid of me to fight fairly?" asked Kaye coldly.  
  
"No I'm not afraid, I have other plans for you that are on a much larger scale. It's almost time, you should really think about conserving your energy, you're going to need it." replied Dago as he took Kaye's silver chain off of her neck and threw it to the floor.  
  
"What did you do that for?" asked Kaye angrily.  
  
"When your friends get here, they won't find you they'll find your necklace instead. That way they'll have some kind of reminder of you." lauged Dago as he disappeared from the room.   
  
Mia saw that Kento was right in the path of an on coming attack, so she decided to sweep out his legs from right under him. Kento fell to the ground nearly missing the attack. He looked up and saw Mia standing off with the attacker. Kento shook his head and struck at the horseman, knocking him off of the horse. Mia looked down at him and gave Kento a smile showing thanks.  
  
"Kento what in the world were you thinking just now?" asked Mia as she helped him up from the floor.  
  
"Mia, Kaye talked to me in my head, I heard her she's still alive, Mia she's still alive." replied Kento excitedly.  
  
"Well Kento did Kaye happen to mention where she was?" asked Cye since he was close enough to hear the conversation.  
  
"No, she couldn't something made her break contact, but I think that I did get an image of where she's being held." replied Kento.  
  
"I don't like this, guys we're wasting time with these horsemen, we better make quick work of them." said Katie as she took out one of their attackers.  
  
=================================================================================================  
Kitty's POV  
=================================================================================================  
  
All the ronins, Katie, and Mia stood back to back. The horsemen seem to surround them. There was no way out. Kento gritted his teeth and glared at the horsemen.  
  
"Man how are we gonna take these guys down? We have to do something and quick!" Kento said as he watched them circle them.  
  
"Yea I now what ya mean Kento. I got an idea." Katie said.  
  
"Well, I'm glad at least someone does. What is it Katie?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Ok its a long shot, but I think we can pull it off. These horsemen are protect by magic which means that they can't be killed. Ryo I need to call forth the Inferno Armor." Katie said as she looked over at Ryo.  
  
"What?! Are you crazy Katie?" Mia shouted at her.  
  
"Look if Ryo uses the Rage of Inferno then I can use my Crystal Star Strike. maybe with our combined powers it'll be enough to destroy the magic that's protecting them." Katie explained sounding very annoyed.  
  
"I get what your saying Katie, Ryo you're gonna have to." Rowen said.  
  
"Look whatever you guys are gonna do you had better do it and fast!" Sage shouted to them.  
  
"Ryo come on. We have to do this. Its the only way!" Katie pleaded with him as she turned to face him.  
  
Ryo looked at her and then at the guys. Seeing the looks on their faces he decided to listen to Katie and use the inferno armor.  
  
"Ok, you guys get ready!" Ryo said. Almost immediately the ronins began to glow their respective colors. Then they shot their power into Ryo who absorbed it. Shedding his Wildfire armor he was garbed in the Inferno armor. Out of nowhere WhiteBlaze appeared and became BlackBlaze wielding the Soul Swords of Fervor.  
  
Katie stood wide with shock at what she had just seen. "Wow. So that's what happens when you call forth the Inferno Armor. I'm taking the tiger is White Blaze?"  
  
Ryo looked stunned. "Yea, but how did you know about him? I never told you about him."  
  
"I..ahh...we had better take care of the horsemen." Katie stuttered and turned her attention to the horsemen.  
  
Ryo let it drop for now. Bringing his swords together he shouted Rage of Inferno and unleashed his sure-kill on them. Katie followed suit using her Crystal Star Strike and struck the horsemen head on. After the smoke cleared all of the horsemen were gone.  
  
Ryo powered down from the inferno armor and was in his Wildfire Armor again. Black Blaze turned into White Blaze again and the huge white and black striped tiger stood by his master's side. Ryo reached down and stroked the huge tigers head.  
  
"I don't get it. How'd you get here?" Ryo asked White Blaze. As if to answer him he pointed his head over at Lightning who was standing off to the side. "Ohh I see."  
  
All the others ronins had now walked over to where Katie, Ryo, WhiteBlaze and now Lightning were all standing.  
  
"Ok, when did the felines get here?" Kento asked jokingly.  
  
"That's what I want to know." Cye said.  
  
"I'm guessing Lightning teleported White Blaze and himself here when he sensed White Blaze was needed." Rowen explained.  
  
"Well, thank you mister genius for telling us that." Sage said jokingly.  
  
Rowen glared at Sage. Mia saw this and stepped in between them. "Ok guys knock it off. We have more important things to do." She said.  
  
Katie sighed and shook her head. "So he's Lightning. I wonder if he could take us to Kaye?"  
  
"You know what I think your on to something Katie." Ryo said.  
  
"Yea maybe he could. Its worth a try." Cye added.  
  
"Aren't you guys forgetting something? Nobody can talk to him, but Kaye and Kaye isn't here right now." Kento said as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Yes, you've got a point there Kento." Mia replied. She then snapped her fingers. "Why don't you try and talk to him Katie. maybe you can."  
  
"Me? I don't know." Katie said kind of doubtful.  
  
"Go on Katie just give it a shot." Sage said trying to get to her try.  
  
Katie nodded. "ok, I'll try."  
  
Lightning walked over to Katie so he was standing in front of her. He looked up at her and locked eyes with her. 'Hello Katie of the Crystal.'  
  
'Huh? How do you know who I am?'  
  
'That's not important, what is that we find Kaye. I fear that she doesn't have too much time left. I can help you find her.'  
  
'You can?'  
  
'Yes, I can sense her nearby. Dago, Maguyser and their minions are at the other end of the castle. Follow me, I'll show you the way.' Lightning started off towards where Kaye was supposed to be.  
  
"Well, Katie does he know where she is?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yea, come on we have to follow him." Katie shouted as she took off after Lightning.  
  
"You heard her, let's move it!" Kento shouted as he followed Katie.  
  
The others took off after Lightning, Katie, and Kento. Hoping they could find Kaye.  
  
Meanwile.....  
  
"I've got to get out of here." Kaye thought as she fruitlessly tried to get out of the shackles that they had her chained to the wall with. "I've got a bad feeling. like something's about to happen."  
  
"What's the matter DreamWalker?" Sotto asked.  
  
"Are you scared?" lio asked.  
  
"You should be." Tae added.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you creeps!" Kaye shouted at them.  
  
Lio, Sotto, and Tae all just laughed. Kaye glared at them, wishing that she could make them disappear by just staring at them.  
  
"Your friends are coming DreamWalker." Tae said.  
  
"Too bad you won't get to see them." Lio added.  
  
"Ohh don't worry we'll say hi for you." Sotto said and started laughing.   
  
"This isn't good. I've got to get a hold of them...but how?" Kaye thought.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"Are you guys sure we're going the right way?" Mia shouted to them.  
  
"We're just following Katie and Lightning." Ryo replied.  
  
"We have no idea." Sage added.  
  
Just then Katie jerked to a stop, Lightning stopping soon after her.  
  
"What's the deal Katie?" Kento asked her.  
  
"I sense something." Katie said.  
  
'Katie its three people. just a little ways up ahead of us.' Lighting told her.  
  
'Got cha Lightning. I can guess who it is.'  
  
"What's going on? What's he saying?" Rowen asked.  
  
"We're close. Really close. Lio, Sotto, and Tae are just up ahead of us." Katie stated.  
  
"Well, then what are we waiting for? Lets move it!" Kento said as he took off.  
  
"Kento!" Cye shouted at him.  
  
"Ohh, well. Lets go." Mia said.  
  
The ronins Mia, Katie and Lightning all took off to find Kaye and get her back. Or so they thought. 


	15. Past Enemies Meets Present Foes ch15

Rogue Ronin's POV CHAPTER 15  
=================================================================================================  
  
They didn't have to run very far from where Lightning and Katie sensed the three warriors. A few feet in front of them was a huge door, "Katie is that where you and Lightning sensed those jerks?" yelled Kento.  
  
"Yea there behind that door, why?" asked Katie as she realized what he was about to do.  
  
"Everybody stay back, I'm going to blow this door right off it's hinges, Iron Rock Crusher!" replied Kento as he delivered his sure-kill on the door. He wasn't kidding the force of his sure-kill blew the door clear across the room.   
  
"Now was that absolutely necessary Hardrock, the door was unlocked all you had to do was open it and walk on in?" asked Soto.  
  
"Stow it, now I'm only going to ask this once, so you better give me a straight answer. Where is Kaye?" said Kento with a dangerous tone in his voice.  
  
"It's too bad really, you've just missed her. Master Dago, Maguyser and his warriors left with her for the ceremonial chaimber. The master said that we would have the honor in being your welcoming committee. We were wondering on how long it would take you to even get this far." replied Lio with a smirk.   
  
"Where is this ceremonial chaimber, and what does he plan to do with Kaye?" asked Katie angrily.  
  
"Unfortunately, there is only one way to get there, and that is by teleportation. Since none of you have that ability, you might as well forget about the DreamWalker and go home now while you can." replied Tae.   
  
"They don't realize that Lightning can teleport, are they going to be in for a surprise when they find out." thought Mia with a smirk.   
  
"You didn't answer the lady's question pal. What does your so called master plan to do with Kaye?" asked Rowen as he began to take aim and pulled back on his arrow.   
  
"Well I suppose that we could tell you, a lot of good that it'll do ya though in knowing. None of you will be able to do anything about it. Oh well I guess since it is time to let the cat out of the bag so to speak." replied Lio as he glanced at his brothers.  
  
Katie threw a quick glance over towards White Blaze and Lightning with a smirk. 'Funny Katie, real funny.' said Lightning sarcastically.  
  
"Our master as you know has been in this void for some time now. He had no way of getting to the outside world, that is until your DreamWalker provided the perfect opportunity. You see your friend having the ability to dream walk, can somehow open the doors to different realms, mainly the dream realm and the real world. But in order to lure her, he had to invade her dreams. Surprisingly it only took two times to do it, because well she's here with us now." explained Tae.  
  
Rowen slowly lowered his arrow from his targets. "Rowen, what's the deal, why did you pull off your attack?" asked Sage.  
  
"I see that Strata knows I speak the truth, isn't that right?" taunted Soto. Everyone turned their attention from the three warriors towards Rowen.  
  
"Rowen, what does he mean that you know he's telling the truth?" asked Cye.  
  
"Sorry guys, during the second day of the tournament, I confronted Kaye about her having those dreams again. Kaye told me to please not tell any of you that she has been having them. She wanted us to focus on the tournament instead." replied Rowen as he glared back towards the three warriors.  
  
"It's not like any of you could do anything about it anyway. Besides what master Dago needs to do in order to be free from the void, the DreamWalker doesn't really have to be alive to perform the ceremony. All he needs is the power of her armor. He's just keeping her alive long enough for us to enjoy the show. Who knows she might have just enough life left to have a little fun with before, well you know, I don't have to draw you a picture now do I." taunted Tae.   
  
"Soto, isn't it almost time for the ceremony to begin?" asked Lio.  
  
"Yes it is about time, thank you for reminding me, I wouldn't want to miss the show." replied Soto with an evil grin. A portal suddenly appeared behind the three warriors, they began to walk into it. They were half way in when Tae suddenly stopped. He pulled out something from his pocket, it was a silver chain that had Kaye's kanji of determination engraved on a piece of jade.  
  
Tae looked it over, "Well I suppose that for once I could be generous and leave you a parting gift. I believe all of you know what this is." said Tae as he threw it towards the direction of where the Ronins, Mia, Katie and the two tigers were standing.   
  
Kento walked carefully over to where he threw the object. "Hey, this is Kaye's how did you get a hold of it?" yelled Kento angrily.   
  
"That is none of your business Hardrock, now I suggest that you all leave before this whole place comes down around your heads." taunted Tae as he and his two brothers continued to walk through the portal. Once they were through it closed.  
  
"Katie, see if Lighting got a trace of their energy so he can teleport us to their location. I'm sure that they are going to be at the ceremonial chaimber." said Ryo.  
  
'Well Lighting, how about it?' asked Katie. Lightning shook his head telling her that he got the lock and was ready to teleport.  
  
"He has it and is ready to teleport whenever we are." replied Katie.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for, do it Lightning." said Ryo. Lightning nodded and they disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Dago, when will the ceremony take place, I would like to regain my full power once again?" asked Maguyser.  
  
"Be patient Maguyser, everything will work out as planned. You'll get your powers back, and I'll get my freedom." replied Dago. Just then Dago's fighters appeared in the ceremonial chaimber.  
  
"Took you three long enough to deliver the message." said Zeik.  
  
"No kidding, I thought that we had to go and find the three of you." replied Taz with a smirk.  
  
"Enough, we don't need to be fighting each other when we are so close to our goal." said Maguyser.  
  
"Yes master, you're right of course. So now what are we suppose to do for fun in the meantime?" asked Zeik as he grabbed the back of Kaye's neck and came in close enough so that she could feel his breath. She tried to pull away, but Kaye knew that she couldn't really go anywhere since she was still chained up to the wall.  
  
"Feisty, now I like that." taunted Zeik.  
  
"Back off Zeik she's mine. I still have to pay her back from the tournament yet." replied Tae angrily.  
  
"All of you are such cowards." said Kaye coldly.  
  
"Ah the DreamWalker finally speaks, now would you mind explaining what you meant by what you just said?" asked Taz.  
  
"How can I put it in simple terms so you can understand? You are scared of my fighting ability, so you feel that you have power over me if I'm chained to the wall. How's that for an explanation?" asked Kaye with a smirk.   
  
"How about I wipe that smirk off of your face?" yelled Tae as he struck out at her. Kaye slowly turned her head back towards them, as she did this a small trickle of blood ran down the corner of her mouth. When she was fully facing them, Kaye gave them another smirk.  
  
"Wanna try it again, come on I know you want to, so do it already." taunted Kaye. Tae was getting really angry by this time, so he got ready to strike again, until Dago told him to stop.  
  
"Tae, don't even think about it, for the moment we need the DreamWalker alive. So if you know what's good for you, you'll walk away now and help us get ready for the ceremony." ordered Dago.  
  
"Your lucky for now DreamWalker, but I'll tell you this, when this is all said and done, it's going to be payback time." said Tae as he walked off to join the others.  
  
"You better believe it pal, just wait you and the others won't know what hit you." replied Kaye in a whisper. Not too far off in the shadows, the Ronins, Mia, Katie, and the two tigers were watching the whole thing.  
  
"Guys I can't believe that we are just standing by and doing nothing." whispered Kento angrily.  
  
"Kento, we all know how you feel, but now isn't the time to overreact and give away the surprise. We just have to wait until the right moment." Ryo whispered back.  
  
'Kaye, how are you haning in there?' asked Lightning.  
  
'Funny choice of words Lightning, other than the fact that my whole body is sore, just fine. How is everyone else?' replied Kaye.  
  
'You know the same, as usual armoring up, kicking butt and taking names, like I said the usual. But honestly Kaye, we all now know about your dreams that you asked Rowen not to say anything about.' said Lightning.  
  
'I'm sorry Lightning, it's just that I wanted them to have fun at the tournament and not have to worry about anything. Lightning, sorry but I think that our conversation is being cut off. I think that I'll take a little nap now, wake me up when the fun starts ok.' replied Kaye as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
'Lightning, what is it, what's wrong?' asked Katie with concern. Lightning didn't have to give a response to Katie's question, she got her answer when she looked over towards Kaye.  
  
"Oh boy, ah guys I think that we better come up with some kind of plan and soon." whispered Katie as she motioned over to Kaye showing them that she passed out.   
  
=================================================================================================  
Kitty's POV  
=================================================================================================  
  
"I don't like this." Kento said. "What's going with Kaye?"  
  
"Katie do you have any idea?" Cye asked her.  
  
"Ahh...umm...not exactly."Katie stuttered.  
  
"Well, that's just great. Something's going on with Kaye and you don't have any idea what!" Kento shouted angrily at her.  
  
"Look Kento don't get angry at Katie, she's doing her best." Sage said defensively.  
  
"Kento please calm down." Mia said.  
  
Katie sighed and looked over at Kaye. Then she looked over at Maguyser, Dago, and their warriors. She clenched her hand into a fist thinking about what they were doing to her. "What am I going to do?" Katie thought to herself.  
  
'What's the matter with you Katie of the Crystal?' The second elder asked her.  
  
'Huh? What are you talking about?' Katie asked.  
  
'You have to stop Dago and Maguyser. If you don't Kaye will perish.' The third elder said.  
  
'How? How am I going to do that and why are you guys all of a sudden helping me out?' Katie asked sounding confused.  
  
'Just listen to us. You know what you have to do, now do it!' the fourth elder said.  
  
'Alright, alright. I will, thanks a bunch.' Katie said sarcastically.  
  
The ronins, Mia and the two tigers all looked at Katie with weird looks. Then they all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Ahh, Katie are you with us?"Rowen asked her.  
  
Katie smiled."I know what we have to do."  
  
"Great, what is it?"Ryo asked.  
  
"Ok, I'll distract Dago, Maguyser and the three stooges while you guys get Kaye down from there." Katie explained.  
  
"no way Katie! Its too dangerous and I'm not letting you do it." Sage said sternly.  
  
"Trust me Sage, the elders told me I knew what I had to do. All I had to do was do it. if I don't Kaye is as good as gone." Katie pleaded.  
  
"Katie...."Sage persisted.  
  
"Do you guys get what I'm telling you?" Katie asked them. They nodded. "good, White Blaze, Lightning I'm gonna need your help."  
  
'Lightning I need you to keep Zeik and Taz busy while I take down Maguyser and the three stooges once and for all.' Katie said.  
  
Lightning nodded. 'alright Katie, I hope you know what your doing.'  
  
'So do I Lightning.'  
  
"Alright Katie we're ready when you are." Ryo said.  
  
Katie nodded. "Alright, one more thing. White Blaze watch over Mia." White Blaze walked over to Mia and stood in front of her showing he understood.  
  
"You have to teach me how to do that." Ryo said as he looked at his tiger.  
  
"Do what?" Katie asked.  
  
"Get him to listen to you like that." Ryo said as he pointed to White Blaze.  
  
"Ohh, its an old guardian trick."Katie said with sheepish a grin.  
  
"Ok enough chit chat can we please hurry up and help Kaye?" Kento said impatiently.  
  
"Be patient Kento, we'll help her." Cye said.   
  
"Ok, lets do it." Katie said.  
  
"Alright everything's ready for us to begin the ceremony." Dago said as he got ready to start.  
  
"That's perfect. Soon I'll have my powers back." Maguyser said as he rubbed his hands together.  
  
"I think not." Katie said.  
  
"Huh? Who is that?" Dago asked as he looked around.  
  
Maguyser growled and looked around the room. "Its the Guardian. She must have gotten out somehow."  
  
"Bingo! I'm glad you have at least somewhat of a brain." Katie said sarcastically.  
  
"why don't you just show yourself Guardian?" Dago asked. "Or are you afraid?"  
  
"I'm not afraid. oh believe me, you two will be though." Katie said.  
  
Maguyser and Dago both laughed. Tae, Lio, Soto, Zeik and Taz all looked around the room. Trying to find her. "Tae, Soto, Lio go and find her." Maguyser ordered. Tae, Soto, and Lio did as they were told.  
  
"Ohh yea now I'm really shaking. Your sending the three stooges after me." Katie said and laughed.  
  
While Katie was keeping them busy Ryo, Cye, Kento, Sage, and Rowen snuck over to Kaye. Rowen picked the locks on her chains while Kento picked her up and got her as far away from there as possible.  
  
"Kaye. Kaye can you hear me?" Kento asked.  
  
"Its no use Kento she's out cold." Cye said.  
  
"She'll be ok though." Rowen added.  
  
"I wonder how Katie's doing?" Sage said.  
  
"Don't worry about her Sage. Trust me she can take care of herself." Ryo replied.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Come on you three is that the best you can do?" Katie taunted.  
  
"When I get my hands on you Guardian your gonna wish you had never decided to help them." Tae said angrily.  
  
"Yea, yea that's if you can Tae." Katie replied.  
  
"Big talk for a little girl." Soto said.  
  
"Yea, and I've got the guts to back it up." Katie said as she twirled her sais.  
  
"I think your way out of your league little Guardian." Lio said as he stood next to Tae and Soto.  
  
"Bring it on." Katie taunted.  
  
"With pleasure." Lio said as he lunged at her.  
  
Katie quickly side stepped him and he went sprawling to the floor. She laughed at him as he got up and glared at her. She stopped laughing and got ready for another attack. He rushed her again and she once again side stepped him. The ronins had now become quite interested in what was going on.  
  
"Go Katie!" Yelled Ryo.  
  
"Get um good for us!" Yelled Rowen.  
  
Tae and Soto had had enough of her fooling around and making a mockery out of them. They both decided to attack her at once. Tae rushed her again her attention on him giving Soto the chance to shoot a blast at her. Katie dodged Tae, but got hit head on by Soto's attack.  
  
Katie fell back landing on the ground. Her sais' falling to the ground away from her. Lio, Tae, and Soto all laughed evilly.  
  
"Like I said little Guardian, your way out of your league." Lio said as he prepared to duel the final blow. all of a sudden her armor started to glow a bright lavender. Lio, Tae, and Soto had to cover their eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" Mia asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think Katie's armor is protecting her." Rowen explained.  
  
"I hope so." Sage said.  
  
Kaye woke up and groaned. "Ahh my head. Hey what's going on?"  
  
"Kaye your alright!" Kento said happily.  
  
"Yea, I am. What's going on over there?" Kaye asked as she pointed over at the bright light and Lio, Tae, and Soto who had their eyes covered.  
  
"We don't know. We think Katie's armor is protecting her somehow." Cye told her.  
  
"Kaye, welcome back!" Mia said as she smiled.  
  
"Thanks Mia." Kaye replied. "We need to help her and get out of here."  
  
"Yea, but how?" Ryo asked.  
  
"That's the problem. I don't know how." Kaye said as she looked helplessly at her friend. 


	16. Past Enemies Meets Present Foes ch16

Rogue Ronin's POV CHAPTER 16  
=================================================================================================  
  
While the Ronins, Kaye, Mia and White Blaze were watching Katie as she was fighting, Dago and Maguyser were planning their next move. "Did the ceremony work Dago?" asked Maguyser.   
  
"Unfortunately no, it was interrupted, but don't worry soon everything will come into play." replied Dago.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Maguyser.  
  
"You see, while my three warrior are keeping Katie of the Crystal busy, that will keep their attention fully on their friend instead of us." explained Dago.  
  
"I understand, then once DreamWalker finally decides to fully armor up then..." replied Maguyser.  
  
"Yes, now you are getting the picture. Get ready this is going to be fun." said Dago as his eyes began to turn red.   
  
"It looks like Kaye finally came around, good now I can concentrate on these bozos." thought Katie as the bright lavender light began to slowly go back to normal.   
  
"Hey, what do you think that you are doing?" asked Lio.  
  
"You're going to be sorry that you asked that question." replied Katie as she got her sais ready.   
  
"You and your friends made me miss my chance to give DreamWalker payback for what she did to me." said Tae angrily.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry that you didn't get to play out your sick and twisted plan. So now you're going have to deal with me." replied Katie with anger in her eyes.  
  
"Then let's party!" said Soto in a dangerous tone. The fight began between Katie, and the three warriors. Back with Kaye and the others, everyone were getting very restless.  
  
"Guys we have to do something, we can't just sit by and do nothing." said Kaye as she tried to stand up on her own. Kaye started to fall towards the ground until Kento caught her.  
  
"Kaye you are in no condition to fight." replied Kento sternly.  
  
"What are you suggesting then, just leave her here? No I'm not going to do that, she's my friend." replied Kaye with a hint of anger.  
  
"Kaye we care about her too, but getting you out of here..." said Ryo.  
  
"Ryo don't even go there, I'm not leaving Katie behind. We all know that Tae had some kind of sick fantasy planned for me. Well I'm not going to let him take it out on her, so you can just forget it." replied Kaye as her kanji of determination flared up.  
  
"Fine Kaye, but stay close to us. Can you transform fully into your armor?" asked Rowen.  
  
"I don't know, I'll try. Armor of the Tiger come forth!" yelled Kaye as she summoned up her armor. Kaye was floating in the air, while a bright silver light radiated from her subarmor. She had just fully transformed when they saw an energy ball coming right towards her.   
  
"You better look behind you of what's going on Katie of the Crystal. It looks like DreamWalker will serve her purpose after all." taunted Tae. Katie turned around and saw what the others were seeing. The energy ball that Dago launched entrapped Kaye just as she finished transforming into her armor.   
  
"Kaye, no!" yelled Kento.  
  
"Oh yes! So this is what it feels like to have her powers. I never imagined that it could feel so good." yelled Dago followed by an evil laugh.   
  
"It looks like I'll have my reward after all little guardian, and there's nothing that you can do about it." replied Tae with an evil grin. Inside the energy ball Kaye was trying hard not to scream from the intense pain.  
  
"Bring her down now!" threatened Katie angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't think so, but just in a few minutes you can have your DreamWalker back. Except that I'm not sure on how her condition will be when she is finally out of that energy ball though." replied Maguyser.  
  
"Kaye." whispered Mia.  
  
'Katie what's going on, I can't sense Kaye inside of that thing?' said Lighting as he ran up to her.  
  
'I'm not sure what's going on Lightning, but I do know that it's not good. Lightning as soon as that energy ball is gone, I'll give you the signal to teleport all of us out of here.' replied Katie. Lightning shook his head showing that he understood. While all of this confusion was going on, Tae and his brothers were back to their master's side.  
  
"Soon very soon everything will be as it should be. The time for eternal night shall soon come to pass!" yelled Dago.   
  
"Guys what can we do, we just can't stand here?" asked Kento.  
  
"What do you suggest we do Kento, you know how those energy balls will zap the power from our armors too if we get too close to it." replied Sage. As an answer to Sage's question, the energy ball began to disappear and Kaye started to fall to the ground.   
  
"No, Kaye!" yelled Katie as she made an energy shield around Kaye like she did on the first day of the tournament. The energy shield slowed Kaye down long enough to allow Kento to catch her before she crashed onto the floor.   
  
"Kaye answer me, come on wake up. We promised each other that we would always be there for one another. Now don't go back on your word, do you hear me?" pleaded Kento.   
  
"Kento?" said Kaye weakly as she began to slowly open her eyes. The others ran to where Kento was holding Kaye. Then suddenly, Kaye's armor began to fade away, leaving nothing except her subarmor.  
  
"No way, what the heck just happened!" yelled Ryo.  
  
"What was to pass, it was written that someone with the ability to dream walk would free me from my eternal prison from this void. Now I'm free, I'm free!" answered Dago.  
  
"Now Dago what about our bargin?" asked Maguyser.  
  
"Don't worry I'll live up to my end of the bargin." replied Dago as he transferred some of his powers to Maguyser.  
  
"Kaye, hold on a little longer ok, just hang on. We'll all get out of here together." said Cye as he looked over to Kaye. Since Kaye was very weak from losing her armor, she could only nod to Cye's statement.  
  
"How could it be possible for them to get Kaye's armor like that?" asked Sage.  
  
"I don't know, I honestly don't know." replied Mia as she shook her head in confusion.  
  
'Kaye how are you holding up? Do you think that you can hold on much longer?' asked Lightning.   
  
'To be honest my friend, I don't know how much longer I can hold on. I'm trying to fight this, but he took so much power from me that I...' replied Kaye as she began to lose consciousness again.  
  
"Kaye don't do this, stay with us a while longer, come on wake up!" yelled Kento as he shook her. Kaye opened up her eyes again and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Kento, it's like I said before, I'm always going to be with you." replied Kaye weakly.  
  
"Now that we have everybody together, why don't we continue this little party." said Maguyser.  
  
"Master Dago, what about my reward you promised me? You're not backing out of our deal now are you?" asked Tae.  
  
"Just be patient Tae, everything comes to those who wait. Now let's just sit back and watch Maguyser have his fun shall we." replied Dago.  
  
"Oh trust me this will be interesting." said Maguyser as he looked towards Katie.   
  
"Why is he looking at me like that?" wondered Katie.  
  
"Ok little guardian, I think that it's time to tell everyone why you know so much about your friends." suggested Maguyser.  
  
"Katie, what is he talking about?" asked Sage.  
  
"I'm not sure Sage." replied Katie as she turned her gaze back towards Maguyser.   
  
"Fine if you're not going to tell them, then you'll just have to die, either way it's going to be a lot of fun." said Maguyser with a smirk. Maguyser launched a psychic attack towards Katie, she tried to brace herself for it, but it was too powerful. Katie flew a few feet away and crashed into the nearest wall.  
  
"Katie!" yelled Sage.  
  
"Ok pal you are going to so regret that!" yelled Ryo as he began to power up. Katie began to get up from the floor.  
  
"So now are you going to tell them, or do I have to attack someone else, maybe I'll attack your brother." threatened Maguyser as he turned to face Ryo.  
  
"No don't!" yelled Katie. Maguyser lowered his defenses just enough so Katie could explain what he meant by that.  
  
"It's true Ryo I'm your sister. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I wish that you would have found out in a different way." replied Katie.  
  
"When were you going to tell me Katie, when?" yelled Ryo.  
  
"I was forbidden to tell you by the elders, they told me that something might happen to you if I did. I'm sorry Ryo, please forgive me." said Katie as she looked towards him.  
  
"You know these family reunions are always so boring, I think that it's time to say good-bye. Don't you think so Dago?" asked Maguyser as he began to launch an attack towards Katie.  
  
"Of course you're so right, now I think that it's time to wrap this up don't you?" asked Dago.   
  
"Ryo snap out of it, that Maguyser jerk is going to attack Katie any second, we have to do something." said Sage.  
  
"I have a sister." Ryo whispered.  
  
"You won't for long unless we get a move on, so are you with me or what?" yelled Sage.  
  
"Yea I'm with ya Sage, let's get this jerk!" yelled Ryo as he and Sage charged towards Maguyser catching him off guard and throwing off his attack.   
  
"No I don't believe this, I had the perfect shot and you two had to come along and mess it up!" yelled Maguyser.  
  
"Hey it was our pleasure." replied Sage with a grin. Katie looked over at Lightning and gave him the signal to teleport them back home.  
  
"No there gone, they were right there and you just had to let them get away!" yelled Tae.  
  
"Relax, I let them get away, they are going to have to come back sometime, right. DreamWalker is going to try and get back her armor sooner or later." replied Maguyser. It didn't take long for Lightning to teleport everyone back to Mia's mansion.   
  
"Kento take Kaye up to her room, make her comfortable. I'll be in there soon, Sage I'm going to need you to come with me too." said Mia. Kento took Kaye up to her room, while the others tried to get a handle on their situation.   
  
"Kaye, hang in there Sage and Mia are here, they'll help you get better. You just have to pull out of this." said Kento as he slowly stepped back from Kaye's bedside so Sage and Mia could help her.   
  
"Kento, don't worry Kaye will be just fine you'll see." replied Mia as Sage was in the process of healing Kaye.   
  
"Yea, whatever you say." replied Kento as he let Sage and Mia finish their work. Kento walked downstairs and outside towards the lake.   
  
"Kento, hey cheer up, we have her back and she'll be back to normal again, you'll see." said Cye as he came up to him.  
  
"Thanks Cye, I almost lost her more times than I want to admit, I don't want to go through that again." replied Kento.  
  
"I know Kento, but knowing Kaye when she wakes up and is fully recovered you know that she'll go after them and try to reclaim her armor. You do realize that don't you?" asked Cye. Kento only nodded. Out on the balcony, Katie was looking up at the full moon when Sage spotted her and went outside to join her.   
  
"Sage how is Kaye doing?" asked Katie.  
  
"She's sleeping right now, but she'll pull through. Katie, I understand how hard that was for you to keep from everyone. I'm sorry that you had to go through that." said Sage.  
  
"Sage, I honestly wanted to tell Ryo that he's my brother for a long time." replied Katie.  
  
"We know you did, but I think that Ryo is just happy to know that he has family again, that he isn't alone." said Sage.  
  
"Thanks Sage." replied Katie as she looked into his eyes.   
  
=================================================================================================  
Kitty's POV  
=================================================================================================  
  
A couple of days passed since they had all narrowly escaped from Dago and Maguyser. Kaye was getting better, but was kind of distant. She hardly came out of her room and when she did it was to train which she did alone. Kento was getting very worried about her.   
  
"I'm worried about her." Kento said as he came in to the livingroom and sat next to Ryo on the couch.  
  
"I wouldn't be Kento. She'll come around." Sage said hoping to cheer him up.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better I'll talk to her for you Kento." Katie said. She was sitting on Sage's lap next to Ryo on the couch. Her and Sage had gotten very close over the last couple of days.  
  
"Thanks Katie I'd appreciate it." Kento replied with a smile.  
  
"No problem." Katie said.  
  
"OK, you guys I think we need to go and have a practice." Ryo said as he got up from the couch.  
  
"Yea, I agree. Just in case Maguyser and Dago decide to show up." Rowen said as he stood up too.  
  
"Good then its settled. Lets go." Ryo commanded as he walked out the front door.  
  
"I guess we follow him." Katie said as she got up and followed Ryo with Sage behind her.  
  
"Yea, maybe practicing will take my mind off Kaye." Kento added as he followed everyone else.  
  
"Practice time? Now?" Cye asked as he followed everyone out the door.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Kaye sighed as she watched the others practicing out of her window. She turned from her window and walked out of her door. Walking down the stairs she walked outside and headed for her practicing spot.  
  
"I know the guys, Mia and Katie are all worried about me. I'm just really mad at myself for letting those jerks get my armor. I have to get it back. No matter what it takes." Kaye thought.  
  
Reaching her training spot she started to train thinking about how she was going to make Dago pay and get her armor back.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"Man come on Katie take it easy on me." Kento said as he dodged an attack from her.  
  
"What's the matter Kento? Too much for ya?" Katie taunted.  
  
Kento laughed. "Yea right, let's just see if you can handle this." He said as he swung his nagenta at her. Katie quickly dodged it and struck him in his side with her sais. She then spun around and kicked him. He went falling to the ground.   
  
"I think you outta practice with someone else Kento. I'm out of your league." Katie said as she helped him up.  
  
"Yea, yea whatever. Fine I'll practice with Cye." Kento said as he went off to practice with Cye.  
  
Katie laughed some and turned to find Ryo. She decided she'd practice with him. Just then she sensed something and stopped dead in her tracks. It felt familiar. She spun around trying to find the source of the power. Out of nowhere evil laughter could be heard making everyone stop practicing and look around.  
  
"Looking for me Guardian?" Maguyser asked as he showed himself.  
  
"Or me?" Dago asked as he appeared next to Maguyser.  
  
"Man you guys just don't know when to give up do you?" asked Katie as she lunged at them with her sais out stretched in front of her ready to strike.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you little Guardian." Dago said as Kaye appeared in front of him. Katie stopped her assault on him and stood wide eyed.  
  
"Nooo!! Kaye!!" Kento shouted.  
  
"Let her go Dago!" Ryo threatened.  
  
"And what if I don't little ronin whelp? Are you going to fry me?" Dago taunted.  
  
"Let her go Dago or you'll regret it!" Katie shouted at him.  
  
"Now, now is that any way to treat us? We came all the way over here to offer you a deal and your threatening us." Maguyser taunted.  
  
"What kind of a deal?" Rowen asked.  
  
"How about one where we give you DreamWalker for The Guardian?" Maguyser asked. "We really have no use for her anymore."  
  
"Katie, guys don't listen!" said Kaye.   
  
"Quiet DreamWalker, you don't have a say in the matter." replied Dago as he tighten his grip on her.   
  
Kaye winced in pain from Dago's grip. "What do you mean that I don't have a say in the matter? You know that whatever happens, either way we're going to find a way to destroy you." replied Kaye as she turned her head to face Dago.  
  
"I suppose that you are right, but hmm, Maguyser what do you say that we take it up a notch." said Dago.  
  
"What do you propose Dago?" asked Maguyser.  
  
"Lets see." Dago said as he started to think. He then smiled evilly and threw Kaye down in front of Kento.  
  
"KAYE!!" Kento shouted as he ran towards her only to get thrown back.  
  
"Not so fast boy. We still have to make a deal." Maguyser said.  
  
"What do you mean a deal?" Sage shouted at him.  
  
"Guardian for DreamWalker. Final deal." Dago said.  
  
"No way!" Ryo shouted as he stood in front of Katie.  
  
"Come on Ryo!" Kento shouted at him.  
  
"What do you say boy? Can you give up your sister for your friend?" Maguyser taunted him.  
  
"Or how about one of you for her?" Dago asked. "How bout you Halo? Or you Torrent?"  
  
"NO!" Katie shouted. "Me for Kaye. That's it, deal?"  
  
"Well, well do my ears deceive me or did I just hear the Guardian surrender?" Maguyser asked Dago and then started laughing evilly.  
  
"Katie don't. I don't want to lose you, not when I just found you." Ryo pleaded.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ryo, but I can't let Kaye get hurt. She means more to you guys than I do." Katie said as she turned and started walking towards Maguyser.  
  
"What are you doing Katie?" A voice shouted at her.  
  
"Huh?" Katie said.  
  
"You know this isn't right." The voice said.  
  
"Crystal knock it off. I have to do this. You and I both know this is the only way." Katie said as she started to walk again.  
  
"No, Katie I won't let you." Armor of the Crystal said as it stopped dead in its tracks. Katie couldn't move, she was frozen in place.  
  
"Come on Crystal don't do this! Not now!" Katie pleaded.  
  
"Katie I will not and cannot let you. There's another way and you know it." Crystal said.  
  
The ronins and Mia who had just now decided to join them watched in awe at what they saw. They couldn't believe it. It was as if the armor had a mind of its own. It had started talking and then stopped Katie from walking.  
  
Maguyser growled and clenched his hand into a fist. "No! This can't be happening."  
  
"Crystal stop it! Stop it right now!" Katie commanded.  
  
"No Katie. I'm sorry, but I won't let you give up." With that there was a bright light and when the guys looked back Katie was now back in her regular cloths and her armor orb was floating above her.  
  
"Crystal you stop this right now. Come back down here!" Katie yelled angrily at the armor orb. It simply ignored her and continued to hover above her head in the air.  
  
"I guess we'll have to get back to you all when you can get you armor under control. Until then good-bye." Maguyser said as he disappeared.  
  
"When you do figure something out we'll be waiting for you." Dago said as he and Kaye disappeared.  
  
"No Kaye!!" Kento shouted as he fell to his knees.  
  
I hope your happy now Crystal! They took Kaye!!" Katie shouted at the orb as she walked away from it. The orb lit up and formed the armor the of the Crystal.  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am Katie, but I couldn't let you do it. They won't kill her, if they do then Dago and Maguyser will lose there powers. You giving up would have been suicide." Crystal said sounding sincere.  
  
"So what?! If that's what I have to do then so be it! Its part of being a Guardian. My mission was to protect Kaye and now they have her! I've failed." Katie shouted at the armor. "And its all because of you!!" She said and pointed at the armor sounding very upset.  
  
"Ahh....would someone mind telling us what's going on?"Cye asked.  
  
"I don't think I want to know Cye." Sage said.  
  
"Yes, I can. I am the spirit of the armor of Crystal. Its a pleasure to meet all of you." Crystal said and bowed.  
  
"Ok, now this is freaky. An armor that talks and moves by itself." Rowen said.  
  
"Yea and its also a pain the butt." Katie added.  
  
"Ahh...ok."Ryo said kind of not sure what to say.  
  
"We were this close to saving her." Kento said.  
  
"I know that. Blame that thing over there for it." Katie said and pointed at the Crystal armor.  
  
"Why didn't you do anything Katie? Why didn't you stop them?" Kento shouted at her.  
  
"Look Kento don't get mad at Katie. Its not her fault."Sage said getting kind of mad.  
  
"Its ok Sage, Kento has a right to mad at me." Katie said.  
  
"I'm very lost right now. Your armor can talk and walk by its self?" Mia asked.  
  
"How bout I start from the beginning?" Katie asked.  
  
"That might help." Ryo said.  
  
"Ok, first off my armor was made by the elders. Every Guardian has an Armor made especially for them. Each armor has the spirit or soul of a Guardian that had been killed in a mission put in them. That gives the armor the ability to think, act, and fight without the bearer. Thus you get this." Katie finished and pointed at the armor.  
  
Everyone stood wide eyed and mouths open. Stunned at the new information they had just learned.  
  
"So your saying the armors alive?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Basically. Once a Guardian is given the armor, the armor and the Guardian become one. The Elders thought that by putting the soul of a dead Guardian in the armors it would help protect the Guardian. The dead Guardian or the soul of him or her would be able to sense an on coming attack or protect the bearer if something were to happen to him or her." Katie explained.  
  
"So that's why your armor started to glow that bright lavender color when you got knocked down and Lio was about to blast you." Mia said now coming in to the conversation.  
  
"Yes, it was protecting me." Katie said.  
  
"You know I have a name. I am called Crystal, not 'it' not 'thing'. Crystal." Armor of the Crystal said.  
  
"You know what I'm not very happy with you right now, so I think it would be in your best interest to shut up right now." Katie said sarcastically.  
  
"Fine, but I wonder what the Elders would say right about now." Crystal said as he let the question hang in the air.  
  
"Ok, this is very weird." Cye said.  
  
"Welcome to my world." Katie said as she spread her arms out. "And it doesn't stop there. I can also teleport, create energy force fields and protection bubbles. I also have the power of illusion."  
  
"Illusion." Rowen said. "That's it!"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Rowen?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Katie can use her illusion powers to create an illusion of herself on one of us. The person that has the illusion can pass as Katie." Rowen explained.  
  
"And then that person can get Kaye out while the rest of us slip in undetected." Sage finished. "Excellent plan Rowen."  
  
"Thank you, thank you." Rowen said as he smiled and bowed.  
  
"Sounds good to me, but will it work?" Mia asked.  
  
"Katie what do you think? Will it?" Cye asked.  
  
Katie nodded. "Yea it'll work, that is if CRYSTAL will corporate with me." Katie said as she emphasized the name Crystal.  
  
"Please Crystal help us." Kento pleaded. "Please."  
  
"Alright Kento of Hardrock. I will help all of you." Crystal said. There was another bright light and when they looked back Katie was in full armor.  
  
"Alright I'm glad you decided to actually listen for once." Katie said. "All right who's gonna be the lucky one to be me for a day?" Katie asked as she smiled. 


	17. Past Enemies Meets Present Foes ch17

Rogue Ronin's POV CHAPTER 17  
================================================================================================  
  
"First things first, no one is going to just volunteer to have Katie use her illusion powers without some kind of plan." said Mia sternly.   
  
"But Mia..." said Kento in mix of concern and anger.  
  
"But nothing Kento, we have to figure out now, why they want Katie's armor so badly." replied Mia trying to keep her anger in check.   
  
"Since, Kaye's armor freed Dago from the void, then why would your armor be so important to them?" asked Rowen.  
  
"I'm sorry Rowen, but I have no idea why they would want it?" replied Katie quietly.  
  
"This is stupid, we're here playing twenty questions, while they're doing who knows what to Kaye!" yelled Kento as he stormed off from the room.   
  
"Kento! Where are you going?" yelled Ryo as he ran after him.   
  
"Leave me alone Ryo, I don't want to talk to anyone that is related to the name of Sandana!" Kento snapped back as he continued to storm off. Katie walked up to Ryo and laid her hand on his arm.   
  
Ryo turned around and faced his sister. "Katie, there was no way that I was going to let them take you away from me. We just found each other after all this time, and there is no way that I'm going to have you torn out from my life again." said Ryo with a hint of anger.   
  
"I know that Ryo, but you have to understand something. When I took on the role of being a guardian, I knew the risks. Just as all of you knew the risks of being Ronin Warriors." replied Katie.  
  
"But Katie, we didn't chose to wear the armors, they chosen us." said Ryo. After he said that, Katie started to walk past him.   
  
"Ryo, it doesn't matter if you chose the armors, or they have chosen you. What matters is the responsibility of that person to fight and protect the ones that they care for without question." replied Katie as she continued to follow the same path that Kento went.  
  
"Katie where are you going?" asked Sage as he walked up to Ryo indicating that they all heard the conversation that was taking place between them.   
  
"It's obvious, I'm going to talk to Kento." replied Katie as she left the room.  
  
"Is she crazy, what could she be thinking going after Kento, especially in the state of mind that he's in?" asked Sage.  
  
"No Sage, Katie knows exactly what she's doing." replied Mia as she turned away and walked to the kitchen. Cye decided to follow Mia to the kitchen to make sure that she was ok. He found Mia holding a silver framed photograph of everyone when Kaye first moved in.  
  
"Remember this day Cye?" asked Mia quietly as she handed the picture over to him.  
  
"Yea I remember. Mia we will make those guys pay for taking Kaye, she is going to come home with us. Just have faith in knowing everything will work out." replied Cye as he handed back the photograph. Mia just nodded and then turned her attention back to the photograph.   
  
It didn't take long for Katie to catch up to Kento. He was sitting in the backyard gently holding onto Kaye's silver chain. "Mind if I join you?" asked Katie as she cautiously approached him. Kento made no move to indicate either a yes or a no, so she decided to risk it and sit next to him.  
  
"I was going to give this back to Kaye this morning after the training session. When we traded chains, then is when we knew that we were going to be together." said Kento as he continued to look at it.   
  
"I'm sure that she knows that you are keeping it safe for her Kento." replied Katie quietly.   
  
"Katie, I'm sorry for saying what I said earlier to you and everyone else. It's just that I was so angry to the fact that I lost Kaye to them again." said Kento.  
  
"Hey Kento it's ok, I understand. Don't worry though we'll get Kaye back and this time, they won't know what'll hit them." replied Katie with a grin. Kento looked up and gave a small grin back at her.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kaye looked around and saw that she was again a prisoner in Dago's castle. "Well I'm back to where I've started, shackled to the wall and in major trouble." thought Kaye angrily as she tried to get out of her shackles.  
  
"I wouldn't try it if I were you, we learned from our mistake the last time that we had you in this same situation. We made some improvements since your last stay with us." said Soto.  
  
"Welcome back DreamWalker, I hope that our time apart didn't make you forget me, now did it?" asked Tae as he taunted her.   
  
"How could I forget someone like you, a coward that hides behind his master." replied Kaye spitefully. Tae grew very angry with that remark, so he began to power up, before he could attack Dago and Maguyser appeared.  
  
"What do you think that you are doing Tae? We still need her alive or have you forgotten that?" asked Dago as he knew what Tae had in mind. Tae powered back down and glared at Kaye, and then turned back to Dago and Maguyser.   
  
"No I haven't forgotten master, it's just that..." replied Tae.  
  
"Just that...what Tae, DreamWalker wounded your pride. So what, you know as much as we do that if she dies we lose our powers. Besides she doesn't have much time anyway. Yes DreamWalker we know about the connection between you and your living armor." said Dago as he walked over to her.   
"Then why, since you know, why did you bring me here?" asked Kaye trying not to show her fear.  
  
"You were on planning on trying to reclaim your armor anyway, so we thought that instead of waiting around for you and your friends, that we would bring you here." replied Maguyser as he walked up beside Dago.   
  
"Since you know all of that, I know that I'm not going to like the answer, but then why am I here?" asked Kaye angrily. Both Dago and Maguyser stepped to each side of Kaye to let Tae walk right in front of her. Tae lifted his hand to Kaye's face and began to move his hand down until it reached the back of her neck and grabbed it forcefully.   
  
"You are my reward, I told you that you would be mine in one way or another." replied Tae as he was forcefully kissing her. With every breath, Tae kept on kissing her harder and harder. He was hurting Kaye and he knew it, Tae was enjoying himself.   
  
Then Tae gave one final forceful kiss and broke away, "I hope that you enjoyed that as much as I did." said Tae as he and the others left Kaye alone shedding silent tears.   
  
"Kento, where are you?" thought Kaye as she shed more silent tears.   
  
Back at Mia's mansion, everyone was now in the livingroom discussing the plan that they all finally agreed to, except for one part that they were still not in total agreement about.  
  
"Come on guys, you have to let Katie cast the illusion on me." argued Kento.  
  
"No way Kento, no offense but we are going to need someone that is a little more level headed for this to work. Besides you're not exactly thinking straight right now anyway." Sage argued back.  
  
"Then who Sage do you suggest to pull this off?" asked Kento as he slammed both of his hands down on the table.  
  
"Either Rowen or Cye, well what do you say guys?" asked Sage as he looked over to them.   
  
================================================================================================Kitty's POV  
================================================================================================  
  
"Ahh....." Rowen said trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Me?" Cye asked.  
  
"Come on you two, what's the matter? Are you scared to be me for a day?" Katie asked and then laughed.  
  
"I still think that I should be the one to do it." Kento said angrily and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Kento I have to agree with Sage, because Maguyser and Dago have Kaye your not going to be thinking straight. Your gonna have one thing on your mind....revenge." Katie said and looked at Kento.  
  
"Yea well I have good reason to want revenge on them." Kento said sounding angry.  
  
"And you don't think I do?! Let me tell you something you have no idea....." Katie stopped what she was saying and looked around at everybody.  
  
"No idea what Katie?" Mia asked.  
  
Katie sighed and looked down at the floor. "Rowen I'm sorry, but I lied to you."  
  
"Huh?" Rowen said sounding confused.  
  
"When you asked me if I had any idea why they would want my armor so badly I lied. I do know why." Katie said quietly.  
  
"Why? How?" Rowen stuttered.  
  
"I haven't been totally honest with all of you. There's a lot of things about me you don't know about." Katie said as she kept her eyes on the floor. Everyone found a seat and looked at her. Waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Katie what is it?" Ryo asked. "What aren't you telling us?"  
  
Katie sighed and looked up at him. "The thing between me and Maguyser goes back a long ways. I used to serve as a warrior under him. I was only 13 then. I served under him for a year and a half. That's when the Elders sent someone to free me from his grasp."  
  
"I'm not following you. You mean to tell me you used to fight battles for him?" Ryo asked.  
  
Katie nodded slowly. "Yea, let me finish ok?" She took a deep breath and continued. "The Elders had learned about me from a Guardian I had fought. They saw the good in my heart and also that it was clouded by the evil that Maguyser used to control me. The Elders sent Tensu to free me from Maguyser's grip. In doing so he....."  
  
"He what Katie?" Sage asked.  
  
"He sacrificed his life to save mine. I defeated Maguyser or so I thought. Now that he's back I want nothing more then revenge on him for killing Tensu." Katie finished and clenched her hands in to fists at her sides.  
  
Ryo got up and walked over to her, laying his hands on her shoulders. Katie looked up at him in puzzlement. Ryo smiled at her. "Hey, I know Tensu dying must have been hard on you, but you've gotta let it go or it'll eat you up inside. The wanting of revenge will turn your heart cold. I don't want to see that happen. You have to just let it go." Ryo said.  
  
Katie nodded. "I understand what your saying Ryo, but I just...I feel like its something I have to do and now that he's gone and hurt Kaye I feel like I owe it to her and Tensu to get him back."  
  
"Hey, Katie let me tell you something. I've known Kaye for almost my whole life and I know for a fact that she wouldn't want you to take any kind of revenge out on someone just because of what they did to her. Its not the way she is." Mia said.   
  
"Yea, she'd want you to take the guy down, but not if it meant you getting hurt or any of us. She wouldn't want us to take that kind of a chance. Not even if it meant saving her." Rowen said.  
  
"Kaye would love nothing more then to make those two jerks pay for all the damage they've caused, but she wouldn't want any of us getting hurt in the process. Its just the way she is." Cye added.  
  
Katie nodded and smiled. "Thanks you guys, you know I feel a lot better now that I know I don't have to keep that a secret from all of you anymore."  
  
"Why did you keep it a secret from all of us in the first place Katie?" Sage asked as he walked over to her and Ryo.  
  
"Because I didn't want any of you to know that little fact about my past. Its something I'd like to forget happened and telling all of you I thought would make you all feel differently about me." Katie replied and looked at all of them.  
  
"Katie we would never judge you by something that you couldn't have possibly have stopped. It wasn't your fault." Ryo said as he smiled at his sis.  
  
"Yea, you know somehow I knew you guys wouldn't, but I still couldn't bring myself to tell you guys." Katie replied.  
  
"Nothing about your past could ever make us feel differently about you Katie. We all care about you, I care about you Katie and we would never let something as stupid as something that happened in your past come between us being friends with you." Sage said reassuringly.  
  
Katie smiled and nodded. "I knew I could count on you guys. Now, who's going to be me for a day?"  
  
"Rowen why don't you take the illusion job. I'm afraid I might mess it up." Cye said.  
  
Rowen nodded. "Ok I guess I'm going to be you for a day Katie."  
  
Katie nodded. "alright then, we had better go outside and do this." She said and walked outside with the puzzled guys and Mia walking after her. Then she stopped, froze right where she stood.  
  
"What is it Katie?" Mia asked.  
  
"We got company." Katie replied. The ronins took fighting stances right when she said that.   
  
'Well, well I guess he was right. We do have to be careful around you Guardian." Tae taunted as he appeared in front of them.   
  
Kento growled. "What do you want and where's Kaye?!"  
  
"Calm down Hardrock and we'll show you what happened to your precious DreamWalker." Lio said with a smirk.  
  
"Although I don't think your going to like it very much." Soto added.  
  
"Yea, you might wanna close your eyes Hardrock." Zeik taunted.  
  
"Your not going to like it." Taz added.  
  
"Here ya go. Have a look at my handy work." Tae taunted. He raised his hand and an image appeared. Both Dago and Maguyser stepped to each side of Kaye to let Tae walk right in front of her. Tae lifted his hand to Kaye's face and began to move his hand down until it reached the back of her neck and grabbed it forcefully.   
  
"You are my reward, I told you that you would be mine in one way or another." replied Tae as he was forcefully kissing her. With every breath, Tae kept on kissing her harder and harder. He was hurting Kaye and he knew it, Tae was enjoying himself.   
  
Then Tae gave one final forceful kiss and broke away, "I hope that you enjoyed that as much as I did." said Tae as he and the others left Kaye alone shedding silent tears. The image then disappeared and Tae and his little group stood laughing.  
  
"How dare you! You are so going to pay for that!" Kento threatened.  
  
"Mark my words Tae, all of you will be in for it and when I get through with all of you, you're going to wish that you had never met her." Katie said in a low and dangerous voice.  
  
Tae and the rest of them just laughed at her. They thought it was funny, like one big joke. "We'll see about that little Guardian. Ohh before we leave I just wanted to let you all know that you have one hour to figure something out." Tae said.  
  
"Yea, clocks ticking. You'd better hurry up." Zeik added as he and the rest of them disappeared.  
  
"We need to get moving. Katie can you please hurry up and use your illusion on Rowen?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yea, sure thing. One double of me coming right up." Katie said as she got ready. "Ok everybody stand back. Rowen you might want to put on your sub-armor."   
  
Rowen did as he was told and put on his sub-armor. Everyone stood around him and Katie watching to see what would happen. Katie summoned her sub-armor and then her full armor.  
  
"Ok Rowen this may tickle a bit." Katie then closed her eyes and concentrated. She started to glow a light lavender color. Her hair started to blow even though there was no wind. She raised her arms above her head and said, "Armor of the Crystal I ask for your power. Help me to make an Illusion of my self on Rowen so we may be able to save Kaye." With that the lavender light surrounded Katie and Rowen. When it died down Rowen stood in Katie's full body armor. He even looked like Katie. Everything was the same.  
  
"Wow." Cye muttered.  
  
"I don't believe it." Mia said.  
  
"She did it." Ryo whispered.  
  
"Oh my gods." Sage muttered.  
  
"Cool." Kento said.  
  
The light around Katie died down ti'll there was nothing, she then opened her eyes and looked over at Rowen. "I've really out did myself this time."  
  
Rowen looked at his arms and instead of seeing the usual blue sub-armor he saw Lavender and pink armor. "Whoa....I can't believe this." He said and was stunned to find out that he even sounded like her.  
  
"Sorry I forgot to mention that you would also sound like me too." Katie said.  
  
"Good work Katie now, lets get going before anything else happens to Kaye." Ryo commanded and the rest of them put on there sub-armor ready for there next instruction. 


	18. Past Enemies Meets Present Foes ch18

Rogue Ronin's POV CHAPTER 18  
================================================================================================  
  
"That was so priceless! Their reactions to what they saw was so perfect!" said Lio laughing   
evilly as they appeared at Dago's castle.  
  
"Well I'm off, I'll see you guys later. I'm going to see if I can have some more fun." said Tae   
as he started to walk where Kaye is being held.  
  
"Sorry to rain on your parade Tae, but we have to go and report to master Dago." said Soto. This made Tae stop in his tracks.  
  
"You know Soto's right Tae, you can reap your reward some other time." replied Lio. Tae turned around and reluctantly followed them. When they arrived, Dago and Maguyser were waiting.  
  
"Well are you going to give me a report, or do we have to play twenty questions?" asked Dago.  
  
"When we got there, we gave them the message. Tae even threw in visual aids to keep their   
attention." replied Zeik with a smirk.   
  
"What was their decision, are they going to trade or what?" asked Maguyser.  
  
"Let's put it this way, instead of giving us a trade, they gave us nothing but threats." replied   
Taz.  
  
"So that is their choice, then so be it." said Dago as he started to fall forward. Dago quickly   
grabbed onto the railing before he hit the floor.  
  
"Master Dago, are you all right?" asked Lio.  
  
"I'm fine just go!" ordered Dago. They disappeared leaving only Dago and Maguyser in the room.  
  
"Dago what happened just now?" asked Maguyser.  
  
"I'm not sure, it felt like there was a short drop in my new powers that were taken from the   
DreamWalker." replied Dago.  
  
"How could that be possible?" asked Maguyser.  
  
"It is true then." said Dago.  
  
"What's true Dago, what are you talking about?" asked Maguyser.  
  
"I'm talking about the connection between DreamWalker and her armor ?" replied Dago.  
  
"What about the connection, how does this affect us?" asked Maguyser.  
  
"It seems that when DreamWalker and her armor were forcefully separated, that neither of them can survive for long without each other." replied Dago angrily.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you knew about this, and didn't think of mentioning it?" yelled   
Maguyser.  
  
"Hey look, you wanted your powers restored right, well just because I didn't take into account of this little set back, don't take it out on me!" Dago yelled back.  
  
"Fine, I have one more question, is there any possible way that DreamWalker can get her armor back?" asked Maguyser.  
  
"As far as I know, there is no way for DreamWalker to get her armor back." replied Dago.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Alright now since we're running out of time, we better hurry up and pull this off. We're only   
going to get one chance at this, so we better get it right." said Ryo.  
  
"Are you sure that this is going to work?" asked Rowen.  
  
"Rowen, if you have any doubts now about pulling this off, this isn't the best time to tell us."   
replied Katie.  
  
"No it's not that, it's just well, how long no offense but how long do I have to stay like this?"   
asked Rowen.  
  
"Just long enough to get in, find Kaye and get out, but if for some reason you would have to   
fight, then it'll protect you just like it does for me." replied Katie.  
  
"Instead of standing around and talking, let's go already." said Kento getting annoyed.  
  
'Ok Lightning you heard the man, let's do this.' said Katie. Lightning and Katie began to   
teleport everyone to Dago's castle.  
  
'Hang on Kaye, we're coming!' said Lightning as they disappeared from Mia's backyard.  
While all of this was going on, Kaye was still alone, trying to get rid of the sick feeling in   
her stomach.   
  
Suddenly Kaye looked up. 'Lightning!' said Kaye as she was getting this new feeling of hope.  
  
"I knew it, that crazy tiger, I would also bet that he's bringing everyone else with him too."   
thought Kaye.  
  
"DreamWalker, we need to talk." said the first elder. Kaye looked around, she couldn't see   
anyone else in the room.   
  
"Who are you, what do you want with me?" Do you work for Dago and Maguyser?" Kaye asked.  
  
"So inquisitive, to answer your questions, no we don't work for them." replied the second elder.  
  
"We?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Yes we, we are the four elders that choose the guardians for this world." replied the third   
elder.  
  
"Then I'm guessing that you're the ones that gave Katie her armor." replied Kaye.  
  
"You are a quick one, yes it's true, but that's not why we came. We are aware that if you and   
your armor are not soon reunited, then both of you will perish." said the fourth elder.  
  
"Would you mind telling me then something that I don't know. Like how am I suppose to reclaim my armor?" asked Kaye now getting annoyed.  
  
"You don't waste any time getting to the point. All right then, here's the short version. You   
have to be in the same room as Dago in order for this to work." said the second elder.  
  
"Ok I got that, I really don't think that will be a problem." replied Kaye.  
  
"You're going to need your silver chain, the one that has your kanji engraved on a piece of jade. Do you still have it on?" asked the first elder. Tears began to slowly fall from her eyes.   
  
"No Dago ripped it off of me the last time that I was here. So I don't know where it is." replied Kaye sadly.  
  
"Don't worry young one, I know that the one called Kento of Hardrock is in possession of it."   
replied the fourth elder. From the look on Kaye's face, the elders knew that she felt a little   
better knowing.  
  
"DreamWalker, I'm going to need you to remember when Dago first attacked you." said the first elder. Kaye winced at the memory, and then shook her head.   
  
"Just before I passed out, I heard him say that he felt some kind of power that he hasn't felt in a while. What did he mean by that? All I had at the time was my subarmor and my silver chain?" asked Kaye as her eyes widened with realization.  
  
"Yes DreamWalker, you are right in your thinking. We are the ones to have you and Hardrock give the silver chains to each other." replied the second elder.  
  
"Then you knew, you knew that this would happen. How could you?" asked Kaye angrily.  
  
"We are sorry DreamWalker, but as you probably already guessed we cannot interfere physically with what is taking place." replied the third elder.  
  
"But you still allowed it to happen!" Kaye said angrily.  
  
"Again DreamWalker, we are sorry, but we have to go our time here is up." said the fourth elder as they disappeared. Unknown to Kaye, there were a few listeners outside of her door.  
  
"Very interesting, I was wondering what master Dago was talking about a familiar power, now we know." said Tae.  
  
"Shouldn't we report this to master Dago, Tae?" asked Soto.  
  
"No, not right now Soto, I think that we could use this bit of information in our favor." replied Tae with a grin.  
  
"What do you mean Tae, are you that crazy to go against master Dago?" asked Lio.  
  
"Give me some credit Lio, I'm not that stupid." replied Tae.  
  
"Then what do you intend to do with this bit of information?" asked Soto.  
  
"You'll see when the time is right." replied Tae with a grin. Just then Zeik and Taz appeared   
before Tae, Soto and Lio.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Tae.  
  
"Dago and master Maguyser wants the DreamWalker brought to them." replied Taz.  
  
"Why?" asked Soto.  
  
"They sense that the guardian and her friends are coming, and they want to be ready for when they arrive." replied Zeik as he opened the door.  
  
"What do you guys want?" asked Kaye angrily.  
  
"We are moving you to where Dago and master Maguyser are. They want to make sure that everything is set for what's soon going to go down." replied Taz as he floated Kaye off the wall, but still shackled.  
  
"Hey thanks for getting me down from there, I was getting tired of just hanging around here."   
replied Kaye sarcastically.  
  
"No problem, but why let Tae have all of the fun? What do you say DreamWalker?" asked Taz as he floated Kaye closer to him.  
  
"I say that you need a breath mint." replied Kaye as she tried to turn her head away. Taz was   
outraged to say the least. So he decided to beat on her just enough to show that he didn't care very much about her remark.  
  
"Zeik here, hold her this won't take long." said Taz as he began to take out his aggressions on   
Kaye. Just as he was to deliver another blow, Maguyser showed up.  
  
"What's taking you so long to retrieve the DreamWalker?" asked Maguyser.  
  
"Sorry master, we were just about to bring her to you." replied Taz as he stopped his assault on Kaye.  
  
"Enough, I'll take her myself, the rest of you get ready, the guardian and her friends will be   
here soon enough." replied Maguyser as he disappeared. The five that were remaining looked at each other, and then they also disappeared before Katie and the others showed up.  
  
"Ok everybody here we are again. I think that now would be a good time to separate. Good luck Rowen, and you too Lightning. Watch your backs!" said Ryo. As he and the others took off for the back of the castle.  
  
"Well Lightning let's get going." said Rowen not sure if the tiger could understand what he was   
saying.  
  
================================================================================================  
Kitty's POV  
================================================================================================  
  
Katie was leading Ryo, Sage, Kento and Cye through the castle around the back when she suddenly stopped. The rest of the guys looked at her in concern and fright. The last time she had done that Maguyser AND Dago appeared. Katie then started laughing and the four confused ronins only looked at her.  
  
"Sorry you guys how about I introduce you all to the four elders that I owe my life to." Katie said as she motioned with her hand to the now four elders who had appeared.  
  
The looks on their faces was priceless. It was a mix of shock and curiosity. Katie smirked at them and then turned to the elders. She bowed to them out of respect and then shared an expression somewhat like the others.  
  
"Now may I ask what your doing here?" Katie asked as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Do you always have to have such an attitude?" The first elder asked.  
  
"We only came to warn all of you that Maguyser is planing something and we think it has to do with Kaye and you Katie of the Crystal." The third elder said.  
  
"We're not sure what it is, but all of you had better be careful. It could be something very bad." The second elder replied.  
  
"So its something bad, but none of you know what?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Right you are Ryo of Wildfire and we are truly sorry about keeping Katie from you. We thought it would be better for both of you." The fourth elder said bowing his head to him.  
  
Ryo nodded and then smiled."Its ok, I understand and at least I know I have a sister and some kind of family."  
  
"Yes, well we better keep going or we won't get their in time to back up Rowen. I have a feeling that he's going to need it." Replied Sage.  
  
"Wait before you go, Kento of Hardrock do you still have DreamWalker's silver chain that you gave her?" asked the first elder.   
  
"Yea of course I still have it, why does it matter to you?" asked Kento as he was getting annoyed.  
  
"Those two silver chains, are very important in how DreamWalker is going to reclaim her armor." Replied the fourth elder. Kento nodded and turned to start to walk with the others.  
  
"One more thing before you leave. Katie of the Crystal, be careful. We don't want to lose you to Maguyser. No matter what......don't be tricked into going back to being his warrior." The third elder said. Katie nodded and followed the others to where Rowen was supposed to be going.  
  
"You know Lightning I don't know about this." Rowen said unsure. Lightning only looked at him and kept walking. Rowen smirked and followed the silver and golden striped tiger. Hoping he knew where he was going and at the same time trying to have confidence and not show his fear like Katie.  
  
"Ok, this is going to work. They'll never know the difference. I look and sound like Katie. How will they know the difference?" Rowen said trying to reassure himself.  
  
Lightning only continued walking, leading Rowen to where Kaye, Maguyser and Dago were. 'Kaye hold on we'll get you out.' Lightning said.   
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Maguyser brought Kaye in and put her in an energy force field so she couldn't get away. He smirked and walked over to Dago. Tae, Soto, Lio, Zeik and Taz all stood to the side watching what was going on. Kaye glared at the two, all the time wondering what they had planned.  
  
"Should we tell her Maguyser?" Dago asked.  
  
"I think she should know, since she'll be the bait we'll use to get the Guardian." Maguyser replied.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Kaye shouted angrily at them.  
  
"How but you explain Maguyser?" Dago asked.  
  
"I'd be happy to." Maguyser said as he walked over to where Kaye was being held. "You see DreamWalker, Katie as you call her use to be a warrior for me."  
  
"No! Your lying!" Kaye shouted at him.  
  
"Oh no I'm not. She was my best warrior unti'll those Elders took her from me." Maguyser said angrily as he clenched his hand into a fist. "This isn't just about revenge for her taking my powers from me, oh no I want what's mine back." Maguyser said as he paced back and forth in front of Kaye.  
  
"You won't get her. Sage and Ryo won't let you! They'll stop you!" Kaye shouted at him.  
  
"Ohh yes, Halo and Wildfire. Her boyfriend and brother." Maguyser said as he scratched his chin. "Yes, they could pose as a threat. I guess I'l just have to dispose of them."  
  
Kaye gasped and shook her head not believing what she had just heard. "No, you can't. You can't!"  
  
"Ohh yes I can DreamWalker and I will. You see thanks to your armor I have all my powers back and much more. I can do whatever I please." Maguyser said as an evil smile came to his lips. He then turned from her and walked back over to Dago.  
  
"I won't let you! Kento, Rowen and Cye won't let you hurt Sage, Ryo or Katie! Either way your out numbered!" Kaye yelled at his back.  
  
"Dear girl, I have the power to do whatever I want. If I want what's rightfully mine back then I'll take it back. If I want Halo and Wildfire dead then they'll be dead. Don't ever underestimate my power." Maguyser said as he turned to look at her.  
  
Kaye started to cry silently as she feel to her knees. "No, no you can't." She said quietly.  
  
"Oh yes I can and as a matter of fact she should be here any minute now. Coming to trade herself for you." Maguyser said.  
  
Kaye shook her head."No!"  
  
"Oh yes, now Tae, Taz she's all yours. I have nothing else to say to her."Maguyser said and walked away from her. Tae and Taz both smiled and started to walk towards her. 


	19. Past Enemies Meets Present Foes ch19

Rogue Ronin's POV CHAPTER 19  
================================================================================================  
  
Kaye was still on her knees in the energy force field, she knew that Tae and Taz were approaching her. "Well DreamWalker, what do you say that we picked up from where we last left off?" taunted Tae as they both stopped in front of her.  
  
"Stay away from me, if you even try to touch me like that again, I swear it'll be the last thing you will ever do." threatened Kaye with angry eyes.  
  
"Look around DreamWalker, you're not exactly in a position to be giving threats." replied Taz. Tae decided to take Kaye out of the energy field and have her stand between him and Taz.   
  
"What's the big idea, first you have me shackled up to a wall, then you keep me in chains and put me in that energy force field and now you're taking me out of it?" asked Kaye as she landed between them.  
  
"We don't want you to miss the fun, now if you know what's good for you, you would shut up and pay attention." said Tae as he pulled Kaye around to see that Rowen with Katie's illusion along with Lightning entered the room.   
  
"Dago, Maguyser I'm here so where are you?" yelled Rowen/Katie.  
  
"So you've decided to give yourself up to me my little warrior." said Maguyser as he and Dago appeared in the room.  
  
"Where is Kaye?" asked Rowen/Katie.  
  
"She's right over there, Tae, Taz would you bring out the DreamWalker so the guardian can get a good look at her." said Dago. Tae and Taz walked out of the shadows with Kaye in the middle, she had visible cuts and bruises on her body. Rowen as Katie and Lightning looked on with pure anger. Tae and Taz stopped a few feet away so she would be just out of reach.  
  
"Kaye, are you alright? Everything will be ok trust me." said Rowen/Katie.  
  
"Katie don't, please don't do this, don't go back to them." pleaded Kaye.  
  
"Shut up DreamWalker!" yelled Tae as he kneed her in the stomach. Kaye staggered back a little bit, and then they janked her back towards them.  
  
"Now where were we, oh yes the trade. But first, what's with the tiger?" asked Maguyser.  
  
"He's Kaye's, he only came with me to make sure that she could make it back home. Now are we going to continue with the trade or what?" asked Rowen/Katie.  
  
"Katie." Kaye said sadly.  
  
"I told you once already DreamWalker to shut up!" yelled Tae as he was about to deliver another blow.   
  
"Tae stop, that is not called for, I'm sure that she get's the point." replied Dago.   
  
'Lightning, how could you and the others let Katie do this?' asked Kaye angrilly.  
  
'Kaye it's alright, it's not Katie.' Lightning replied.  
  
'What, of course it's Katie.' said Kaye.  
  
'No, actually it's Rowen, Katie used her illusion powers to make Rowen look and sound like her while the others sneak inside.' replied Lightning.  
  
'I'm not going to ask who's idea that was.' said Kaye.  
  
'They're almost here Kaye just hang on alright.' replied Lightning. Kaye slowly began to look around to see where they could possibly come from. She saw only one possible way, and that was through the front door.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"How much farther do we have to go Katie?" asked Cye.  
  
"Not much further, they're right over there." replied Katie as she motioned to the door that was just a few feet in front of them.   
  
"We have to get in there now." said Kento as he got ready to deliver his sure-kill at the door.  
  
"Kento wait, if we rush in there the plan will be blown, we have to keep the element of surprise or we could lose everything." said Sage. Kento reluctantly stopped his attack and followed quietly behind them. They walked in and saw that Tae and Taz had Kaye between them. Dago and Maguyser were standing in front of Rowen/Katie and Lightning. Then not too far off were Lio, Soto, and Zeik standing next to some kind of weapons display rack. Katie, Sage, Ryo, Cye and Kento waited in the shadows watching for their next move.  
  
"Ok now what, we know where everyone is so why are we still hiding in the shadows?" asked Kento angrilly.  
  
"It's not time yet, and besides I can only use my illusion on one person at a time." replied Katie.  
  
"Um Katie, I don't think that will be a problem any more?" said Cye as he looked over to where Rowen/Katie and Lightning were standing.   
  
"Cye what do you mean by that?" asked Katie.  
  
"See for yourself." replied Cye as he saw the illusion starting to slowly fade.  
  
"Dammit! I thought that we had more time than that!" swore Katie angrilly.  
  
"It looks like that the mascarade is over guardian, or should I call you Strata?" asked Maguyser as he launched an attack at Rowen/Katie.   
  
"Oh shit, Lightning get out of the way!" yelled Rowen as he and Lightning got out of the line of fire.  
  
"No! Rowen! Lightning!" yelled Kaye.  
  
"How did you know, how could you have possibly known that I wasn't Katie?" asked Rowen angrilly.  
  
"Oh come now Strata, did you honestly think that we would be stupid enough to fall for something like that?" asked Maguyser.  
  
"Actually yea, now let Kaye go right now!" ordered Rowen as he quickly transformed into his full armor and then he took aim and got ready to fire.   
  
"I wouldn't think that you would be so foolish to risk the DreamWalker's life on a chance shot, now would you." said Dago as he motioned Tae and Taz to walk over to him and Maguyser with Kaye in the line of fire. Rowen glared at them and began to slowly lower his weapon.  
  
"Rowen, take the shot! Do it, take the shot!" yelled Kaye as she stared right into Rowen's eyes.  
  
"Kaye, don't make me do this." Rowen yelled back.  
  
"Dammit Rowen, I trust you with my life now shoot!" yelled Kaye angrilly.  
  
"Interesting choice of words there DreamWalker, considering it is your life that we're gambling with anyway." said Maguyser.  
  
"Rowen, dammit. Ok that's it I'm not waiting any longer I'm going in." said Kento as he was getting ready to attack.  
  
"Kento hold on, you're right the time for waiting is over. Ok it looks like we are going in." replied Katie as she got ready.  
  
"Well are you going to shoot or not, what is your decision Strata?" asked Dago.   
  
"Rowen." said Kaye. Again Rowen took aim, but before he launched his arrows, he noticed that Lightning was next to him one moment and gone the next. He saw that Lightning teleported behind them and began to pull farther back.   
  
"That was what Rowen was waiting for, I really wish that he would have said that he had some kind of plan in mind." said Sage as he looked onto the scene.  
  
"I don't think that this was his original plan Sage, but I hope that it works for Kaye's sake." replied Ryo as he was too looking onto the scene.  
  
"Lightning, I hope that your timing is really good, here it goes." thought Rowen as he steadied his shot. Just as Rowen let go, Lightning charged for them at full speed knocking Tae and Taz to the ground and teleporting Kaye just in time before Rowen's shot made contact. They both appeared next to Rowen, with Kaye barely haning onto him. Rowen quickly picked her up and took cover to where the others were waiting for them. When the smoke cleared, Dago, Maguyser and their fighters looked around to see if they could see where they went.  
  
"Kaye, are you alright? What were you thinking trying to make me do that, are you that crazy?" asked Rowen as he began to pick the locks.  
  
"Sorry Rowen, it was a risk I know, but I did mean what I said before that I trust you with my life." replied Kaye as the shackles finally fell off.  
  
"Kaye." said Kento.  
  
"Kento." replied Kaye as she quickly turned her head from him.  
  
"Kaye please look at me." said Kento quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry Kento, I couldn't stop him, I tried to..." replied Kaye while fighting back tears.  
  
"Hey, hey it's alright Kaye, we all know what Tae did to you, and we'll make him pay you can bet on that." said Kento in a dangerous voice. Kaye slowly started to face him, and then as soon as she did Kento held her in a deep embrace.   
  
"Ok now that we're all back together again, what do you say that we get your armor back and kick some major butt!" said Katie.  
  
"Sounds good to me, I want to make them pay for what they did." replied Kaye angrilly as she got out of Kento's embrace and stood up.   
  
"Kaye wait, I think that this belongs to you." said Kento as he took out Kaye's silver chain.   
  
"Thank you Kento, I was hoping that you would still be haning onto it for me. Now that I have this back, I'm more than ready for some major payback." said Kaye as her kanji of determination flared brightly on her forehead.  
  
================================================================================================  
Kitty's POV  
================================================================================================  
  
"I can't believe this!" Shouted Maguyser. "Guardian come on out! I know your here!" Maguyser shouted as he whirled around looking for her.  
  
"Any ideas Katie?" Asked Rowen.  
  
"Not at the moment, but he's really pist." Katie stated with a small smile.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say your enjoying this." Kento said sounding confused.  
  
"Yea, I'm having the time of my life. I just love doing this Kento." Katie said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, now that we're here and he seems to be very mad, what are we going to do?" Cye asked hoping to stop an argument before it started.  
  
"What else, we go in there and kick his sorry butt!" Katie said as she stood up and was about to walk into the room. Ryo grabbed her arm and dragged her back. She looked confusedly at him.  
  
"Your not going to do anything. You and Kaye are going to stay put. Do you understand me?" Ryo asked sounding like a concerned big brother. Katie pouted and crossed her arms.  
  
"Why?" Katie asked.  
  
"Because one its too risky for you and Kaye. Two Kaye's very weak and doesn't have her armor back and three Maguyser wants you back as his warrior and will stop at nothing to get you back." Sage explained.  
  
"But Sage....." Kaye added.  
  
"No buts Kaye, your staying here with Katie. Understand?" Kento said sternly. Kaye crossed her arms and nodded slowly. She knew that she couldn't get any where with him or any of the guys. The rest of them got up and walked cautiously back into the room. Maguyser and Dago both smirked as they saw them walk in.  
  
"So you've come back to die have you?" Maguyser taunted.  
  
"Where's the DreamWalker?" Dago asked sounding very annoyed and angry.  
  
"She's somewhere safe." Kento replied.  
  
"And to answer your question Maguyser. We're not going to die so just get that through your thick head." Ryo said as he glared at him.  
  
"Is that so little Wildfire?" Maguyser taunted. "Big talk for a little man."  
  
"Ohh yea, we'll just see who's talkin' big talk." Ryo said. "All right guys, ronins to arms!" All the guys expect for Rowen who was all ready in full armor, armored up. Standing in full body armor they stood ready to fight.  
  
"I got a bone to pick with you two." Kento said as he pointed his nagenta at Tae and Taz.  
  
"Is that so?" Tae asked.  
  
"Well, then come and get us." Taz taunted.  
  
"It'll be my pleasure." Kento said in a low and dangerous voice as he charged at them. With that the fight was on, Tae and Taz against Kento of Hardrock.  
  
"So Maguyser, whata ya say?" Ryo asked as he twirled his katanas.  
  
"Ready to die?" Sage asked as he stood next to Ryo, nodatchi in hand.  
  
Maguyser laughed evilly and smirked at the two angry ronins. "I don't think so little fools. Not today at least."  
  
"Whata ya say Sage?" Ryo asked as he turned to him.  
  
"I say we take this guy down." Sage said as he twirled his nodatchi ready to fight.  
  
"Bring it on little ronin whelps, if you think you can." Maguyser taunted. Ryo and Sage both lunged at Maguyser and the fight was on.  
  
Cye and Rowen stood by and watched as their fellow ronins fought against someone. "Well, Cye I guess that leaves the three stooges for us." Rowen said as he motioned over at Lio, Soto and Zeik, Cye smirked.  
  
"Didn't Katie say that once about them?" Cye asked as he laughed some. "Rowen the illusion wore off, your not Katie anymore. You can stop acting like her all ready."  
  
"Very funny Cye, laugh it up. Lets just take these guys out." Said Rowen as he and Cye started fighting Lio, Soto and Zeik.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"I can't believe him!" Katie shouted. "I wanna take Maguyser down!"  
  
"I know how you feel Katie. I wanna take Dago and his little friends down just as much as you want to take Maguyser and his buddies down." Kaye said as she sat on the floor next to the wall. Katie turned to look at her.  
  
"You don't understand Kaye. There's something I haven't told you." Katie said quietly as she walked over and sat down next to her. Kaye looked at her and smiled warmly.  
  
"Katie you don't have to tell me. I know all about Maguyser and you being his warrior." Kaye said. Katie looked up at her, stunned that she knew.  
  
"How do you know? I didn't tell you." Katie asked.  
  
Kaye shook her head and smiled some, looking down at the stone floor she sat on. "Maguyser told me right before you guys showed up. I'm sorry you had to go through all that."  
  
Katie waved it off with a wave of her hand. "Don't be, what's done is done and can't be undone. I just wish that Tensu hadn't died because of me." Katie said as she too looked at the floor.  
  
"Who's Tensu?" Kaye asked.  
  
"He was a Guardian. He's the one I owe my life to. If he hadn't saved my life then I would still be a warrior for Maguyser. A puppet, doing as he ordered." Katie said as she stood up and started to pace.  
  
Kaye nodded, understanding how she felt. "I know how you feel. A person I knew gave his life to save mine."  
  
Katie stopped pacing and looked down at Kaye. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know its not fun losing someone like that." Kaye nodded some not taking her eyes off the floor. Just then there was a cry of pain and evil laughter. Kaye and Katie rushed to the door to see what happened. They both looked horrified at what they saw.  
  
Sage was laying on the floor unconscious. Rowen and Cye were fighting Lio, Soto and Zeik. Kento was fighting Tae and Taz and not having much luck with it. Then they both gasped in horror as they laid eyes on Ryo and Maguyser. Maguyser had Ryo by the throat and was holding him up in the air. Ryo was kicking and trying his hardest to get free as Maguyser laughed evilly. Dago stood off to the side laughing at his partner and his prey.  
  
"Oh little Guardian, lookie what I've got! If you ever want to hear your precious brother's voice again you had better come out and give up or lose your brother!" Shouted Maguyser as he tightened his grip on his throat.  
  
"No! Katie don't do it!" Shouted Ryo.  
  
"Silence!" Yelled Maguyser as he sent a wave of electricity up his arm and to Ryo. Ryo screamed in pain.  
  
Katie stood where she was clenching her hands into fists at her sides. The rage was building up inside and she couldn't stop it. Seeing her boyfriend unconscious and her brother hanging in the hands of that monster was too much for her. Her arms began to shake as she tried not to let the rage get to her and remain calm, but she couldn't. Just then something in her snapped and she looked up at her helpless brother.  
  
Kaye looked over at her and could have sworn her eyes were a different color. Instead of them being there normal crystal blue color they were a dark shade of blue. Kaye looked over at Kento and growled. She knew she had to do something, but without her armor she was helpless and she knew it.  
  
"Clocks ticking little Guardian. What's it going to be? Are you going to let him die?" Maguyser shouted out at her.  
  
"No." Katie said in a low and dangerous voice as she started to walk towards the entrance way. Kaye grabbed her arm making her stop.  
  
"Katie no! I don't want to lose you." Kaye pleaded. Katie smiled an almost unnatural smile at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaye, please forgive me for what I'm about to do." Katie said as she reached over and touched Kaye's neck with her index and middle finger. Almost instantly Kaye went unconscious and crumpled to the floor in one massive heap. She then detransformed out of her Crystal armor so that Crystal couldn't stop her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Katie whispered and stepped into Maguyser's view.  
  
"Well, well I guess you've finally decided to come out and face me." Maguyser said as he held Ryo up by his throat.  
  
"Let him go or you'll regret it." Katie said in a low and dangerous voice that sent shivers up Cye, Rowen, Kento and Ryo's spines. Everyone stopped fighting and all eyes were on Katie, Ryo and Maguyser. Dago smirked and watched the events unfold.   
  
"I wonder where the DreamWalker is?" Dago thought.  
  
Maguyser smirked and tightened his grip on Ryo. "And if I don't?"  
  
Katie smirked evilly and kinda laughed. Something was up with her and the guys could see it. She wasn't acting like herself. "You don't wanna see what will happen if you don't." She said.  
  
Maguyser laughed some and dropped Ryo. Ryo fell to the ground gasping for air. "RYO!" Katie shouted to him. She then growled and looked over at Maguyser with an icy glare.   
  
"Big mistake." She said. As she said that a bright light surrounded her. When the light faded Katie stood not in her Crystal armor, but in a black leather mini skirt that had a metal design around the top of it and a black leather sleeveless top. Black knee high boots adorned her feet and a silver arm bracelet was on her left arm. She opened her eyes and glared daggers at Maguyser.  
  
Maguyser laughed evilly at her thinking he had won. "So you've decided to give up and come back to me have you? That was a smart choice."   
  
Katie smirked and crossed her arms in front of her face. Two sais' appeared in either hand. Spinning them expertly she held them at her sides. "Not really. You see I thought it would be best if I defeated you using my Death Angel armor."  
  
Maguyser's face took a look of shock and amazement. He hadn't thought that she would be able to call forth her Death Angel armor and stay in control of her old instincts like that. Rowen, Cye, Kento, Ryo and a now awake and shocked Sage stared at the sight before them.   
  
"Do not be afraid of what you are seeing ronins." The second Elder said.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Asked Kento.  
  
"Katie seeing Sage of Halo and Ryo of Wildfire hurt or in danger was too much for her and she snapped." The third Elder said.  
  
"So you mean she went mental?" Asked Rowen.  
  
"No, her old instincts have been reawakened and what you are looking at is not the Katie you know. It is Katie of Death Angel or also known as the angel of death." The first Elder stated.  
  
"So you mean that's what Katie use to wear when she was a warrior for Maguyser?" Sage asked as he looked over at Katie.  
  
"Yes, Halo. That is the armor of Death Angel." The fourth Elder said.  
  
"I'm confused, should we be scared or not?" Cye asked.  
  
"No, do not fear her. She is still in control of her powers and instincts. She's using her Death Angel armor to fight Maguyser. She also rendered Kaye of the Tiger unconscious." The second Elder said.  
  
"She WHAT?!" Kento shouted.  
  
"Not so loud, we can hear you loud and clear. You don't have to shout. She's just asleep all though you should probably wake her and get her armor back while everyone is busy watching the fight between Maguyser and Katie." The first Elder replied.  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Hardrock will know when the time comes. I'm sorry, but we cannot tell you anything else. I will tell you one last thing though. Ryo of Wildfire, Sage of Halo make sure that she stays in control of her powers and doesn't let her instincts take full control." The fourth Elder said.  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Asked Sage.  
  
"She has strong feelings for both of you. Ryo you are her brother and Sage you are her boyfriend there for she will listen to both of you. When you think she's gone too far or is about to lose total control just tell her to stop and she will." The third Elder stated.  
  
"Ok, got cha." Ryo said.  
  
"Now we must leave you all. Good luck and remember what we told all of you." The first Elder said as the connection between the ronins and Elders was lost.  
  
"Now whata we do?" Rowen asked.  
  
"We wake Kaye and get her armor back." Kento said as he started towards the doors where he had left Kaye. 


	20. Past Enemies Meets Present Foes ch20

Rogue Ronin's POV CHAPTER 20  
================================================================================================  
  
Kaye looked around to try and see what was going on. There was no one around just complete silence, "guys, Katie, Lightning? Is anyone here?" yelled Kaye. Minutes passed and still no reply, Kaye knew that this wasn't good.  
  
"Great just great, this is all that I need. I'm alone and I don't have the slightest clue of where I am or the others are for that matter. Well instead of just standing around, I guess that I better find a way out of here." thought Kaye as she began to walk in no particular direction. Just then in the distance, there was a silver glow. Kaye began to walk cautiously towards it. For some reason she felt that there was some type of connection between her and this light. Kaye continued to walk towards it, until she heard someone calling out to her.  
  
"DreamWalker, we finally meet." said the voice.  
  
Kaye suddendenly stopped, "who are you and how do you know about me?" asked Kaye.  
  
"My name is Silver Tiger, I'm the spirit of your armor." replied Silver Tiger.  
  
"But how can this be? I thought that Lightning was my connection to my armor?" asked Kaye in confusion.  
  
"Actually we both are, but that is a story for another time. Right now we have more pressing matters at hand." replied Silver Tiger.  
  
"Ok sure, alright then you more in likely know that we were forcefully separated from each other, and if we don't get reunited soon, then we both will perish." explained Kaye.  
  
"Yes, I know." replied Silver Tiger.  
  
"Then how do I get you back?" asked Kaye.   
  
"I'm sorry I can not tell you. You are going to have to figure out that on your own." replied Silver Tiger.  
  
"Some help you are." said Kaye sarcastically.  
  
"Don't dispair, the one that you call Kento of Hardrock will help you find your way." replied Silver Tiger as he began to fade.  
  
"Kaye, come on Kaye open your eyes, wake up!" yelled Kento as he was holding her. Kaye began to slowly open her eyes and found herself looking straight into Kento's grey-blue eyes.   
  
"Kento." said Kaye as she raised her hand to his face. He then grabbed her hand and smiled.  
  
"Kaye what happened?" asked Cye as he looked at the two.  
  
Kaye turned her attention from Kento and looked at Cye as she was getting up from the floor. "I'm not sure Cye, one minute we were talking, and the next Katie changed. Katie, oh my god, where is she, Katie!" yelled Kaye as she looked around, then she saw Katie in a different armor and standing off against Maguyser. Kaye started to run into the room where the battle was going on, then someone grabbed onto her arm stopping her from going any further. Kaye looked back to see that it was Rowen.  
  
"Rowen let go, Katie needs our help can't you see that?!" asked Kaye as she glared at Rowen.  
  
"Kaye, in case that you've forgotten, you're not exactly in the best condition to help anybody right at the moment." said Sage.  
  
"Then what do you suggest that we do Sage, just sit back and watch? No I refuse to do that, I know that you and Ryo feel the same way as I do, admit it." replied Kaye in anger.  
  
"Kaye, yea alright I admit it, I want to be out there just as much as you do, but we have to get your armor back. So until then you can't afford to get hurt any more or worse." Ryo yelled back.  
  
By now Kaye was way past angry, "In case you've forgotten Ryo, I will end up for the worse if I don't get my armor back soon." Kaye yelled.   
  
"Kaye, this is one time that I wish that you would stop being so stubborn!" said Kento as he got in front of her. As Kaye lowered her head, Rowen let go of her arm, she knew that they were right in what they said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean...." said Kaye quietly.  
  
"It's alright Kaye, we know that you didn't mean it. You've been through a lot, trust me everything will work out. You just need to have faith." replied Cye as he walked up to her.   
  
"Yea you're right Cye thanks, I have something to tell you guys that may seem well kind of weird." said Kaye.  
  
"What is it, did something happen to you when you were out cold?" asked Kento with concern.  
  
"Kind of, for some reason my armor talked to me. I don't understand why it chose now, but it actually talked to me." replied Kaye.  
  
"Well what did it say? Did it tell you how to get your armor back or what?" asked Ryo.  
  
"No not quite, first of all the armor's name is Silver Tiger and he said that he was my connection to my armor. Second, he said that I would have to figure out on my own on how to get it back, but also that Kento would some how help me find my way." explained Kaye. The guys looked more than a little confused by Kaye's explanation.   
  
"Hold up, I thought that Lightning was your connection to your armor not this Silver Tiger?" asked Sage.  
  
"That's what I asked him, but he said that they both are, but he wouldn't tell me how." replied Kaye.  
  
"Ok then I have a question, how am I suppose to help you find your way?" asked Kento.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that we're going to find out soon enough." replied Kaye as she motioned to the battle that has just then intensified.   
  
"Guys, I know that you're thinking that you're doing the right thing by sheltering me here, but you're wrong. Because every time that Maguyser and Dago launch an attack and hurt someone, they are using my armor. It's my fault, it's all my fault, and I won't allow it to go on any longer." said Kaye as she looked onto the battle between Katie and Maguyser.  
  
"Well then Kaye since you're all set on stopping them, at least stay close alright." replied Kento. Kaye nodded her head to show that she understood, and then they all got ready to face the fight that laid ahead.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Man Maguyser is really juiced! I suppose that stealing power from Kaye's armor doesn't hurt either." thought Katie as she got out of the way.  
  
"Hold still guardian, how am I suppose to get a clear shot at you if you keep on jumping out of the way?" asked Maguyser as he was getting a littled annoyed.  
  
"I see that even with stealing the power from Kaye's armor still isn't enough for you. It doesn't matter either way, you are going to pay for all of the pain that you've caused!" warned Katie as she struck out with her sais.  
  
"Where are your friends now guardian? Especially when you know that you will soon perish." taunted Maguyser as he launced an electric attack at her. It hit right on target throwing Katie back a few feet. Maguyser turned his back on her for a minute to show the others how powerful he was. Katie was slowly getting up from the floor with anger showing in her eyes.   
  
"Ok that's it, I've had enough, now you are going to get it! Silent Wings of Death!" yelled Katie as she delivered her sure-kill towards Maguyser. The attack hit Maguyser right in the middle of his back and he fell straight to the ground.   
  
"What, I don't believe this, she actually hurt me with that!" thought Maguyser angrily as he turned to face Katie.   
  
"If you want some more, then come on I have plenty where that came from?" taunted Katie as she got ready to launch it again. Maguyser slowly got up from the floor keeping his eyes on Katie the whole time. Little known to Katie, Dago was going to attack her from behind.  
  
"Katie watch it! Lightning come!" yelled Kaye as she took off to intercept Dago's attack. The guys tried to stop Kaye, but she got out of there before they could even get a hold of her.  
  
"Kaye, dammit! Come on guys we better hurry up or we're going to miss all of the fun." said Kento as he started to take off after her. The others shook their head and ran after him, they were just about to reach Kaye when Tae, Lio, Soto, Taz and Zeik appeared in front of them.  
  
"Sorry Ronins, but don't worry about missing out on all of the fun. We're going to have our own kind of fun right here." said Tae as he and the others faced off against the Ronins. This is how the battle ground stood, Katie fighting Maguyser, Kaye and Lightning against Dago, Kento facing off with Tae. Cye against Taz, Sage fighting Zeik, Ryo against Soto, and Rowen fighting Lio.   
  
"DreamWalker, you've came out of hiding. It's about time, now we can get down to business." taunted Dago.  
  
"Get real, I am going to get my armor back and when I do, you will pay for everything that you've done." warned Kaye as she and Lightning got ready to fight.  
  
"What makes you believe that you even have enough strength to fight me?" asked Dago.  
  
"What makes you believe that I don't?" Kaye asked back as she was ready to strike.  
  
'Kaye I'm with you all the way.' said Lightning as he stood next to her ready for anything.  
  
'Thanks, I'm definately going to need you to back me up my friend.' replied Kaye as she kept her eyes on Dago.  
  
"Well Hardrock round two, maybe when I'm done mopping the floor with you, I'll make sure to tell your DreamWalker how easily you were beaten. Then after that we'll continue where we left off from before. You know what, you don't know how lucky you were to find such a one like her. It's too bad that you won't get to say goodbye." taunted Tae as he attacked Kento.   
  
"That was your last mistake pal, now I will personally make sure that you will pay for what you have done! You will never touch her again!" yelled Kento as he blocked the attack and delivered one of his own. Kento's attack made Tae fly across the room and right into the wall where he was unconscious.  
  
"Whow Kento, nice move but I think that Kaye and Lightning are going to need some back up." said Cye as he defened against Taz.  
  
"Are you guys going to be ok?" asked Kento before he started to take off in their direction.  
  
"We'll be fine, just go. We can take care of these turkeys." replied Ryo as he attacked Soto. Kento nodded and ran towards Kaye and Lightning.  
  
"I'm coming Kaye, hang on." thought Kento as he ran up next to Kaye and Lightning.  
  
"Kento, shouldn't you be helping out the others, and what happened with Tae?" asked Kaye as she got out of the way from Dago's attack.  
  
"Let's just say that he won't be getting up for a while, and besides the guys can take care of themselves. We still need to get your armor back right, so then let's do it." said Kento as he got ready to attack Dago.  
  
Maguyser had to get out of the way from Tae's body that was flying in his general direction. Katie quickly glanced back to where Tae's body came from and smiled. "Note to self, don't ever piss off Kento."   
  
"How could he do that, it's not possible!" yelled Maguyser.  
  
"Anything is possible, now it's your turn. Silent Wings of Death!" yelled Katie again as she delivered her sure-kill.  
  
Dago launched an attack towards Kaye, Kento and Lightning, they jumped out out the way, but just barely missing the attack. "Ok now that was too close, Kento are you alright?" asked Kaye as she looked at him.  
  
"Yea I'm ok how about you?" Kento replied.  
  
"Yea just great." replied Kaye as she grinned.  
  
'Lightning, are you alright, Lightning?' asked Kaye as she looked around.  
  
"Kaye what's wrong?" asked Kento with concern.  
  
"I can't find Lightning, I called out to him, but he didn't answer. Lightning!" said Kaye as she spotted him laying on the floor not too far away. Kaye quickly got up and ran to him with Kento not too far behind.  
  
'Kaye, I'm alright. That jerk just got me off guard that's all.' replied Lightning as he got up.  
  
"Ok now that is the absolute last straw, I have had it. You took away my armor, fine. Your fighter Tae violated me, ok he payed for that. But now you've done it, you hurt Lightning and no one gets away with that!" said Kaye in a dangerous voice as her kanji on her forhead and on her chain flared up.   
  
"What do you plan to do about it DreamWalker? You don't have an armor remember?" taunted Dago.  
  
"It's not a problem, I just realized on how I can get my armor back, and by the way Dago one more thing." said Kaye as she got ready to attack.  
  
"Yea what's that?" asked Dago as he was ready take whatever Kaye was planning to do.  
  
"Get ready for a one way trip, because you're never coming back!" said Kaye as she tackled Dago and disappeared.  
  
"KAYE!" yelled Kento. Everyone turned to where Dago and Kaye use to be standing.  
  
"Kento what happened?" asked Cye as he and the others finished their fights. Even Maguyser and Katie stopped their fight to see what happened.  
  
"Dago, attacked, we jumped out of the way, Lightning got hit, Kaye got really, really mad and tackled Dago and then they both disappeared." explained Kento.   
  
"The foolish girl, I didn't really think that she would do it, but she did." taunted Maguyser as he was laughing evilly.  
  
"What do you mean, you didn't think that she would do it? What are you talking about? Where did they go?" asked Katie as she brought up her sais for another attack.  
  
"They disappered into the void, it's where the DreamWalker's armor is being stored. Now if she can get it back from there and get out alive, then that would be something to see." said Maguyser.  
  
"Just wait and see pal, Kaye will come back alive and with her armor." replied Cye.  
  
"Well then let's just wait and see shall we? In the meantime, let us continue our dance shall we?" asked Maguyser.  
  
================================================================================================  
Kitty's POV  
================================================================================================  
  
Katie twirled her sais' expertly as she glared dangerously at Maguyser. "I've been waiting a long time to get you back for what you did to Tensu." Katie said.  
  
"Oh are you still upset over that little fool." Maguyser laughed as he spoke. "Get over it. Soon it won't matter though because I'm going to get you back. Your going to be my warrior once again. With you by my side nothing will stand in my way." He said and laughed evilly.  
  
Katie smirked evilly at him. Then it hit her. All her memories of her past. The poor samurai's she killed without a second thought. The massacres and tortures. Tensu's last words to her. She held her hands on her head and fell to her knees. Not wanting to remember anything.  
  
Sage and Ryo looked over at her. "KATIE!" They both yelled to her. She didn't respond to them. They tried to run over to her, but was stopped by an invisible force field.   
  
"Not this time ronins. You won't stop me from reclaiming what's mine. I will have my warrior back. I don't think you'll like her after she's be reawakened though." Maguyser said and erupted in a fit of evil laughter.  
  
"No! You can't have her! I won't let you!" Ryo shouted angrily at him as his temper started to flare. Sage looked helplessly over at Katie. He didn't know what to do to help her. He didn't want to lose her, but he also didn't know what to do.  
  
"Temper, temper little ronin." Maguyser taunted as he shook his finger at him.  
  
"I'll give you a temper." Ryo said through clenched teeth. He put his katanas together and leaped into the air. "Flare Up Now!!" He shouted and aimed his sure-kill at the invisible force field in front of him. The sure-kill hit it and channeled the energy to Katie, shocking her. Katie screamed in pain as she wrapped her arms around herself. Ryo and Sage watched in horror as Katie was shocked by her own brother's sure-kill.  
  
"No." Ryo whispered.  
  
"What have you done Ryo?" Sage asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know." Ryo replied.  
  
The shocking stopped and Katie fell forward, collapsed on the floor. Maguyser laughed and walked over to her. Ryo and Sage both glared as they watched him; helpless to do anything. He walked over to her and with a wave of his hand floated her up in the air in front of him. He smiled evilly as he looked at her.  
  
'Now my warrior, its time for you to be reawakened." He said as his eyes glowed red and Katie began to glow with a bright light. Her eyes were closed and Ryo and Sage couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.   
  
The new events had got the attention of the rest of them and they all now stood and watched. Zeik and Taz smirked as they knew what was happening. For some reason Rowen, Kento and Cye got the feeling they weren't going to like what was about to happen.  
  
Katie continued to glow brighter and brighter until there was a flash of light and when everyone looked back Katie was standing next to Maguyser. Her outfit was the same only it looked, brighter then it had before. Maguyser smirked at them and looked over at his now reawakened warrior of Death Angel.  
  
"Awaken my warrior and meet your knew enemies." Maguyser commanded.   
  
Katie did as she was commanded. She snapped her eyes open to reveal dark blue eyes void of emotions or feelings. She sneered at the ronins. "Master Maguyser these cannot be my enemies. They are nothing but weaklings in armor." She said.  
  
Maguyser smiled evilly at hearing her call him 'Master Maguyser' again. "Yes, Katie of Death Angel, these are your enemies. Now dispose of them." He commanded. Katie nodded and walked towards them. All five ronins stood wide eyed at what they had just heard.  
  
"Hey Katie what's wrong with you? What are you doing?" Kento asked sounding confused.  
  
"He's the enemy, not us." Cye added.  
  
Katie stopped walking and stood in front of the ronins. She lowered her head and laughed some. "You silly little fools." She said as she raised her head to look at them. "You all are my enemy. Master Maguyser wants you all dead and so I think its time to say good bye." She said as she crossed her arms in front of her face. Her two sais' appeared in her hands. She twirled them and then held them at her sides. Rowen looked at her sais' and noticed something different about them.   
  
Instead of them just being plain they had Japanese writing on them. He knew she meant what she said when he saw that. "Guys its not Katie." He said.  
  
They all looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean Rowen?" Ryo asked him.  
  
"She's not the Katie we know. She's Katie of the Death Angel, Maguyser's warrior." Rowen stated.  
  
"What are you talking about Rowen? Of course that's Katie! It has to be." Sage replied sounding confused and worried at the same time.  
  
Katie smirked and clapped some. "Bravo Strata, you really are a genius. I mean you figured out I was the mysterious warrior and now you figured out I'm not who you all think I am." She said, every word dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Cye blinked and Ryo lowered his head. He knew the person standing in front of him wasn't his sister, but an emotionless demon; a warrior who didn't care if they lived or died. He looked over at Sage and could see that he was taking this hard. The warrior of light had his head lowered and he could see he was crying some. He felt bad for him, he knew how much Katie meant to him.  
  
Katie yawned impatiently. "Well, are you all just going to sit around and chat all day or are we gonna fight?"  
  
Ryo tightened the grip on his katanas and stared at the emotionless warrior in front of him. "No, we're not. You'd better get ready for the fight of your life."  
  
Katie smiled evilly. "Bring it on."  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
Kaye and Dago were duking it out in the void they had been thrown into. Kaye was loosing and she knew it. She had to get her armor back and soon. A silver light started to glow in front of the two warriors. They both stopped fighting and looked at it. The light began to change shape, it started to change into Kaye's full body armor except it was different.   
  
The armor was still black, with silver etchings of tigers on both arms and legs, but this time the new additions were on her front and back, these two etchings had a dragon on the left side, a tiger on the right side that were both encompassed inside a circle and divided by a wavery line down the middle. Dago stood in shock and wonderment at what he saw.  
  
"Hello Kaye, we meet again." Silver Tiger said.  
  
"Silver Tiger, its you." Kaye said sounding confused.  
  
"Yes, Kaye it is I. We must be rejoined right now. You know what to do." Silver Tiger said.  
  
Kaye nodded and her Kanji on her forehead and the kanji around her neck started to glow. Silver Tiger turned into a ball of light and incased Kaye in a bright silver light. Dago growled in angry.   
  
"No, I won't let you take the armor away from me!" He shouted as he lounged at Kaye. A bright silver light shot from her and hit Dago, sending him flying back. The silver light formed the Tiger Armor and when the light faded Kaye stood in her full armor once again.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"Give up Wildfire, you cannot beat me!" Katie shouted at him as she swung at him left and right with her sais'. Ryo counter attacked her attacks with his katanas and kept fighting her.  
  
"I won't give up. I'm going to keep fighting you. Katie's depending on me." He said with determination. Katie back hand sprung away form him and landed a little ways away, she smirked.  
  
"Don't you get it. Your sister's gone Wildfire." She said to him.  
  
"No, she's not. She's somewhere in there counting on me to help her. I won't let her down, I'm going to get her back just you watch me!" Ryo shouted at her and lounged at her.  
  
The four ronins, Zeik and Taz stood by and watched the fight. Ryo had told them not to get in involved and they had done so. Watching form the sidelines as their leader fought the person who fifteen minutes ago was Katie of the Crystal. Now she was some heartless warrior they didn't know.  
  
Kento lowered his head and noticed that his kanji was glowing. He knew what he had to do. He concentrated on his Kanji and on Kaye. "Come on Kaye, please make it back alright." He thought. Just then a void opened up and Kaye stepped out of it wearing her new Tiger Armor.   
  
"Kaye!" Kento shouted to her.  
  
Kaye smiled and walked over to them. She then looked over at the fight that was going on and frowned. "What happened? Who's Ryo fighting?" She asked. Everyone lowered their heads or looked away.  
  
"He's fighting Katie." Cye finally said.  
  
"He's what?! Why?" Kaye stammered.  
  
"Maguyser got a hold of her. We couldn't stop him..." Rowen said, but stopped when Kaye started to walk towards the two fighters.  
  
"Hey Kaye where are you going?" Kento asked.  
  
"To stop something and finish something." Kaye answered without looking back. She kept walking towards the battle with one thing on her mind. Saving Katie and stopping Maguyser.  
  
The battle between Katie and Ryo intensified as Maguyser stood by and watched. Pleased with his warrior. Just then Katie jumped back away form him and smirked. "Its all over now Wildfire, good bye." She said as she threw her sais' in the air. White feathers flew up from all around her, she held her right hand in the air and shouted Silent Wings of Death. She brought her hand down and pointed it at Ryo. Her sais' and feathers flew towards Ryo.  
  
She smiled to herself thinking she had won. "So much for him." She said as she caught her sais' when they came back to her and turned from the fight.  
  
"Not so fast." A voice called out.  
  
"Huh?!" Katie shouted as she spun around to find Kaye standing in front of Ryo, protecting him. He stood in amazement and unharmed.  
  
"So your Katie of Death Angel? I've heard so much about you." She said.  
  
"Really? Well, that's good, at least I don't have to introduce myself." Katie said sarcastically.  
  
"Cute, but I think its time you gave up and let Katie go." Kaye said.  
  
"I don't think so, you see I am Katie or at least her dark side. I've been imprisoned in a void of darkness for far to long and now that I'm back...." She started and then smiled evilly. "I don't wanna go back."  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to make you go back then." Kaye said in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Lets see if you can. I need a bit of a work out anyway." Katie said and lunged at Kaye. The fight between Kaye and Katie started with everyone wondering what would happen. 


	21. Past Enemies Meets Present Foes ch21

Rogue Ronin's POV CHAPTER 21  
================================================================================================  
  
"Katie, I know that your still in there somewhere. You have to fight this, you can't let Maguyser do this to you." said Kaye as she blocked Katie's attack.  
  
"I'm not letting him do anything to me, I chose this so learn to live with it, or better yet just die!" yelled Katie as she jabbed her sais towards Kaye's stomach.   
  
"Katie stop this you know that this isn't right. We're friends Katie, friends are not suppose to fight like this." said Kaye as she jumped out of the way and landed next to Ryo.  
  
"Kaye, are you alright?" asked Ryo as he kept his eyes on Katie.  
  
"Yea I'm ok, man Ryo she's good, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to quit. I will get your sister back, no matter what it takes, I will get her back, I promise." replied Kaye.  
  
"Kaye what are you planning to do?" asked Ryo as he turned his head to look at Kaye.  
  
"Ryo, Katie and I are equally matched in skills, but there are a few moves that I have left that I haven't tried yet." said Kaye.  
  
"Are you two going to stand there and talk all day, or are we going to continue this fight?" asked Katie as she began to get impatient.  
  
"Man, I hope this works, because if it doesn't. No I can't think like that, I promised Ryo that I would get his sister back, and that's what I'm going to do." thought Kaye as she took off for Katie.   
  
"Ryo, what just happened between you and Kaye just now? Ryo!" asked Rowen as he and the others ran up to where Ryo was standing.  
  
"Kaye made a promise to get Katie back." replied Ryo as he was watching them fight.  
  
"How Ryo, how did Kaye say that she was going to get Katie back?" asked Sage.  
  
"All that Kaye said was that she had a few moves that she hasn't tried yet." replied Ryo.  
  
"She's crazy! Kaye just barely got her armor and now she's trying to get your sister back. Ryo I understand that, but why didn't you stop Kaye, we've could have figured out another way." said Kento in anger.  
  
"Kento calm down, Kaye will pull it off, besides we have them to deal with anyway." said Cye as he motioned to Zeik, Taz and Maguyser.  
  
"Cye's right, we're going to need Inferno, so let's do this." said Ryo as he got ready to transform to his Inferno armor. The other Ronins agreed and sent their powers to Ryo who was quickly transformed into the Inferno. When the transformation was done, Ryo and Sage went for Maguyser, while Cye, Kento and Rowen went towards Zeik and Taz.   
  
"Guys what could you possibly be thinking? I should have known that they were going to do that. I should have had Lightning teleport them out of here." thought Kaye as she dodged Katie's attacks.  
  
"It looks like your friends abandoned you Kaye, so what are you going to do now?" asked Katie as she got ready to deliver her sure-kill.  
  
"They haven't abandoned me Katie, they're taking care of some unsettled business." replied Kaye as she braced herself for another attack.  
  
"Think what you want, but know this Kaye here will be your resting place, so prepare to say good bye. Silent wings of Death!" yelled Katie as she delivered her sure-kill. Katie's attack made a direct hit, causing Kaye to fly back a few feet and land on the ground.   
  
"Man, that hurt! Ok now that's it I've had it, this had better work or I'm good as gone." thought Kaye as she began to get up.  
  
"Kaye, this isn't the time to doubt yourself, you have the ability to pull it off so just do it already." said Silver Tiger.  
  
"You don't exactly have the greatest timing in the world, you know that." replied Kaye in annoyance.  
  
"Well if you don't get a move on, you won't get another chance at this, if you know what I mean." said Silver Tiger.   
  
"Ok, ok already stop harping I hear you. Are you sure that this will work?" asked Kaye.  
  
"It'll work, trust me you just have to trust yourself." replied Silver Tiger.  
  
"Ok here goes nothing." thought Kaye as she got ready to make her move. Katie was getting closer to where Kaye was standing and then when Katie thought that she was close enough she stopped.  
  
"What's this, does Kaye of the Tiger actually admit defeat?" taunted Katie.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't give up that easily. Especially when it comes to the people that I care about. There's somethig that I should tell you, before we continue this." said Kaye.  
  
"Oh really and what is that?" asked Katie with curiosity.  
  
"Get ready to strap yourself in, because you're about to go on one heck of a ride! Tiger's Rage!" yelled Kaye as she delivered her sure-kill. Katie barely saw that one coming as she jumped out of the way.  
  
"Where did that come from?" thought Katie as she began to land.  
  
"Ok now that she's distracted." thought Kaye as she launched a different attack.  
  
"Hey you almost got me with that one, impressive, but do you think that you can do it again?" asked Katie.  
  
"Actually I have something else in mind. Dragon's song!" yelled Kaye as she delivered a different attack.   
  
"You call that an attack, I didn't feel anything. What's happening, what did you do to me?" asked Katie as she grabbed her head and fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Ok now the real test, Ryo, Sage you two better appreciate this." thought Kaye as she entered into Katie's dream realm.  
  
"Where am I, what's going on?" asked Katie.  
  
"Katie, over here." replied Kaye as she motioned Katie over to her.  
  
"Kaye, you got your armor back that's great, so now would you mind telling me what's going on and where are we?" asked Katie.   
  
"Well your dark side took you over again. It attacked Ryo, he didn't get hurt. Right now he and Sage are fighting Maguyser and Cye, Kento and Rowen are fighting Zeik and Taz. As to the question of where you are, well we're in your dream realm." explained Kaye.  
  
"How did we get here?" asked Katie.  
  
"After I did my Dragon's song, don't ask I'll explain it later. I had to dream walk in order to finally get to you. Now your dark side has gone back into the void where it belongs. It's up to you to go and finish what you started. The fight between you and Maguyser, he needs to be stopped. I know that you can do it Katie, you're a stronger person now then you were before. It looks like my time here is over, now go kick some major butt." said Kaye as she disappeared.   
  
"Oh man does my head hurt. Kaye, are you alright, Kaye?" asked Katie as she went over to her.  
  
"Katie, you're back, I'm glad that it worked. I wasn't sure if it would. Do you remember what I said in the dream realm?" asked Kaye weakly.  
  
"Yea I remember, but I can't just leave you here." replied Katie as she tried to get Kaye to stand up.  
  
"I'll be alright Katie, go help the guys they need you. Now go." said Kaye as she passed out from using too much of her new ability.  
  
"Kaye, thank you for getting me back, I promise that Maguyser will pay for this, you can count on that." said Katie as she let Kaye rest. Katie looked at Kaye and smiled, then she headed towards the battle between the Ronins, Maguyser and his two fighters.  
  
"Hey guys it looks like you could use some backup right about now." said Katie as she joined them.  
  
"Katie, you're back, you're really back." said Rowen.  
  
"Yea, I'm back and ready to give some major payback." replied Katie ready to fight.  
  
"Katie where's Kaye, is she...?" asked Kento.  
  
"For right at the moment Kaye is fine, she's just passed out from the new attack that she did. She said that she'll explain it later. NOw what do you say that we teach these guys a lesson." said Katie as she looked towards the fight between Maguyser, Ryo and Sage.  
  
"No this can't be, I lost my best warrior again!" yelled Maguyser as he saw Katie and the others coming towards them.  
  
"Too bad Maguyser, it looks like that you don't have any way out. So you had better just give it up and surrendor." warned Ryo.  
  
"No I can't believe that this is happening, everything that we've worked for is gone, and it's all because of all that DreamWalker's interferrence!" yelled Maguyser as he launched an attack in Kaye's direction.  
  
"Kaye, watch out!" yelled Cye as he tried to get Kaye to wake up. Kaye was just barely waking up when Cye was warning her.  
  
"What! Oh shit, move girl move!" thought Kaye as she frantically began to get out of the way.  
  
The attack was just about to hit when Lightning came and teleported Kaye out of it's path. 'Lightning, oh man it's good to see you old friend.' said Kaye.  
  
'I'm just glad that I could get you out of there in time, are you alright?' asked Lightning.  
  
'Yea, besides the fact that I'm really ticked off right now. What do ya say about backing the others up?' asked Kaye as she began to run towards the others.  
  
'SOunds good to me, I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines.' replied Lightning as he was running with her. It didn't take long for Kaye and Lightning to meet up with the Ronins and Katie.  
  
"Kaye are you alright, when we saw the attack..?" asked Kento as he met up with her.  
  
"Yea Kento I'm fine, just ticked. If Lightning didn't come when he did, I would have been in a major world of hurt. So what do you say that we deal out some major damage to Maguyser and this place. Besides I'm so ready to get back home." replied Kaye as she placed her hands on Lightning.  
  
"Sounds good to me, what do the rest of you guys say?" asked Kento as he looked towards the others.  
  
=================================================================================================  
Kitty's POV  
=================================================================================================  
  
"Sounds good to me, let's kick his sorry butt." Ryo said as he smirked at Maguyser and his little friends.  
  
Her eyes were like ice as she glared at Maguyser, "No." She said to them. Everyone looked at her like she had spoken some kind of foreign language.  
  
"Katie what do you mean, no?" asked Sage as he looked at her curiously.  
  
"Just like I said Sage, no. This is my fight, and my fight alone." replied Katie sternly.  
  
"Katie, you are out of your mind. Fighting Maguyser alone, you need us to back you up. We're a team Katie." said Ryo.  
  
"Look who's talking." whispered Rowen. Ryo heard him and glared at him.  
  
"Watch it Rowen." Ryo threatened.  
  
"Enough! He's my enemy and I'm gonna fight him!" She said before she took off running at him.  
  
"Katie! Dammit Ryo she's as stubborn as you!" Sage shouted at him.  
  
"Ohh, geez I wonder why Sage?" Ryo said sarcastically.  
  
"Stop it you guys! Katie needs help and we're just going to sit here and argue?" Kaye asked sounding annoyed. Everyone looked down and didn't say anything. Kaye looked around at them, her anger subsiding.  
  
"What can we do? You saw how she looked." Cye asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kaye said quietly.  
  
meanwhile....  
  
Katie was fighting Maguyser and getting her butt kicked. He was still strong even though Kaye had her armor back. He was draining power from Zeik and Taz to keep his strength. Every move she made he matched and returned with an even stronger attack. Katie was weak from everything that had happened and knew she needed help.  
  
"No I don't need help. I can take him down." She thought as she attacked Maguyser.  
  
Maguyser laughed as he blocked her attack, "Give it up little guardian, you've lost! Admit it!"  
  
"No I haven't lost!" She shouted at him as she blocked an attack from him. "I can beat you Maguyser and that's what I'm going to do!"  
  
"Foolish girl you cannot defeat me! Now you shall die!" He shouted as he launched a blast that would have killed her. Katie shielded her face and got ready to take the hit. When it didn't come she opened her eyes. Standing in front of her were Kaye, Ryo and Sage.  
  
"I don't think so pal. No one's gonna hurt my lil sis you got that?" Ryo said as he stood in front of her.  
  
"I don't let people hurt my friends." Kaye said sounding angry.  
  
"Same goes for me. Your not laying one finger on her." Sage said as he glared at Maguyser.  
  
"Huh? You guys?" Katie asked sounding confused.  
  
"Hey Katie whata ya say we take this guy down?" Kaye asked as she looked back at her.   
  
Katie smiled and nodded, "I'd say lets kick some demon butt!" 


	22. Past Enemies Meets Present Foes ch22

Rogue Ronin's POV CHAPTER 22  
=================================================================================================  
  
"Then wouldn't it be better to change back into your Crystal Armor, and get rid of that one for good?" asked Kaye as she directed her gaze back at Maguyser. Katie transformed from her Death Angel Armor, and back into her Armor of the Crystal.  
  
"Now that feels more like it. How about we take care of this guy." replied Katie with a smirk.  
  
"Just because you have transformed back into the Crystal Armor, you think that you can beat me just like that?" asked Maguyser.  
  
"We'll just see what happens now won't we?" Katie asked back as she got ready to attack Maguyser.  
  
While Kaye, Katie, Ryo and Sage were facing off with Maguyser. Rowen, Cye, Kento, Lightning and White Blaze were trying to figure out their part of the plan. "Well since the others are doing a tag team deal with Maguyser, I guess that leaves us with those two." replied Rowen as he motioned over to Taz and Zeik.  
  
"Then let's not keep them waiting. Besides I want another crack at that one." said kento with a hint of anger as he motioned over at Taz.  
  
"Take it easy Kento, you already kicked some major butt with Tae, let us have some fun too." replied Cye with a glint of anger in his eyes.  
  
Rowen and Kento were both taken by surprise with Cye's statement. They knew this wasn't his usual style. "Cye are you alright?" asked Kento.  
  
"Yea Kento I'm just fine, now are we going to stand around and talk, or are we going to do some damage?" asked Cye as he got ready to attack Taz.  
  
"Cye, I don't know what got into you, but you are finally talking my language." replied Kento as he also got ready to fight.  
  
"Well then, since both of you have already lost your minds, I'm in too. Besides, someone has to watch your backs." replied Rowen as he finally got ready to join into the fight with Cye and Kento.  
  
"Hey Taz, it looks like they actually want to fight us." said Zeik as he motioned to the remaining three Ronins.  
  
"Fools, complete fools, well if they believe that they can actually beat us, then I say let them try." replied Zeik in amazement.  
  
While Rowen, Cye and Kento ran over to fight against Zeik and Taz, Lightning and White Blaze were still standing wehre everyone left them. 'Ok now this is way out of hand. Kaye, Katie, Ryo and Sage are fighting Maguyser. While Rowen, Cye and Kento ran off to fight Zeik and Taz. There is no real game plan here. It's like everyone just missed the logic train. Well I better let Kaye know what's going on. Hey there Kaye, I have soemthing to tell you.' said Lightning.  
  
'Ah, Lightning in case you didn't notice, this isn't the time for a conversation.' replied Kaye as she and Katie drew back from attacking Maguyser, letting Ryo and Sage take a crack at him.  
  
'Sorry, but while all of you are fighting Maguyser, the others went to fight Zeik and Taz.' said Lightning.  
  
"They are doing what!?" asked Kaye louder than she intended.  
  
Katie looked at Kaye with a confused look. "Kaye what is it?" asked Katie.  
  
'Lightning told me that the others went to fight Zeik and Taz." replied Kaye as she kept her eyes on Maguyser so she could see an opening.  
  
"Hey that could be the edge that we need right now." said Sage as he blocked Maguyser's attack.   
  
"Sage, what are you talking about?" asked Katie as she and Kaye got ready to take their turn at Maguyser.  
  
"Didn't you notice that ever since Kaye got her armor back, Maguyser has been getting his power from another source?" asked Ryo as he caught onto what Sage was saying.  
  
"You're right, why didn't we see it before? Ok now that we know this bit of information, now what do you suggest that we do about it?" asked Kaye as she and Katie jumped into the fight so Ryo and Sage could catch their breaths.  
  
"There's nothing that any of you can do about it. None of you are going to leave here alive!" yelled Maguyser.  
  
"Kaye, is there a way for Lightning to communicate with anyone else besides you and Katie?" asked Ryo. Kaye glanced at Katie, and Katie replied with I'll explain it later look.   
  
"I'm not sure, I'll try. Who do you want me to get Lightning to talk to?" asked Kaye as she dodged an attack.  
  
"Get Rowen, he'll know what to do." replied Ryo.  
  
'Lightning, I have a question for ya.' said Kaye as she and Katie switched places with Ryo and Sage.   
  
'Yes Kaye what's your question?' asked Lightning.  
  
'Can you find a way to talk with Rowen?' Kaye asked back.  
  
'Of course I can, what did you want me to tell him?' asked Lightning.  
  
'Tell him that Maguyser is somehow gathering his power from Zeik and Taz. So then in order to weaken Maguyser they have to defeat those two.' replied Kaye. Lightning quickly searched for Rowen's thought patterns, and he found them rather quickly.  
  
'Rowen, Kaye wanted me to tell you that in order to have them defeat Maguyser, you three have to defeat Zeik and Taz.' said Lightning.  
  
'Lightning, how can we be talking like this?' asked Rowen.  
  
'Now isn't the time Rowen, the question is can you guys do it or not?' asked Lightning.  
  
'Yea, sure we can, hey Lightning thanks for the information.' replied Rowen as he turned his concentration back to the fight that was in front of him.  
  
"Hey Rowen, snap out of it already would ya. In case you didn't notice, we are going to need a hand here." said Kento as he blocked Zeik's attack.  
  
"Yea ok, Cye, Kento I have an idea, when I give the word, use your sure-kills. Ready, and now! Arrow Shock Wave!" yelled Rowen as he aimed his shot towards Zeik and Taz.  
  
"Iron Rock Crusher!" yelled Kento.  
  
"Super Wave Smasher!" yelled Cye as all three sure-kills hit their targets. Zeik and Taz were finally defeated, Cye and Kento walked over to where Rowen was standing.  
  
"Hey Rowen, how did ya know that would work?" asked Kento.  
  
"Lightning told me that Maguyser was getting his power from a Zeik and Taz, since Kaye got her armor back he needed a different power source." explained Rowen.  
  
"Lightning, but I thought that he mainly talked with Kaye?" asked Cye.  
  
"I guess that he can talk to whoever he chooses." replied Rowen.  
  
"Well it worked, because it looks like Maguyser has finally weakened some. I think that we better get over there and give them a hand." said Kento as he took off towards the others. Cye and Rowen nodded and then followed closely behind Kento. It didn't take long for them to reach the others. By this time Kaye, Katie, Ryo, and Sage were all trying to catch their breaths.  
  
"Hey what took you guys so long?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Sorry about that, but we had to take care of some unfinished business." replied Kento with a smirk.  
  
"No, this isn't possible! This can not be happening!" yelled Maguyser angrilly.  
  
"Well guess what, it is so deal with it, you're defeated." replied Ryo.   
  
"Kaye I have an idea, but it's up to you if you want to do it." said Katie as she looked at Kaye.  
  
"I'm going to regret asking, but what's your idea?" asked Kaye.  
  
"I know that you just barely developed this new attack, but if you could do it again?" asked Katie.  
  
"Whoa Katie, you're asking me to use Dragon's Song? I barely know what it's suppose to do, and you want me to use it again." replied Kaye.  
  
"Katie, Kaye's right she shouldn't use it if she doesn't know what it's suppose to do. Do you understand what you're asking her to do?" asked Rowen.  
  
"Yes I do, Kaye please will you do it?" asked Katie.  
  
"If this is the only way that you know of to defeat Maguyser, then I'll do it." replied Kaye reluctantly.  
  
"Kaye all you have to do is deliver your Dragon's Song, and then we'll do our sure-kills right after. It'll work trust me." said Katie.  
  
"Well, I'm gettig impatient here, which one of you is going to face me?" asked Maguyser. Kaye sighed and started to walk towards Maguyser. Suddendly, someone grabbed her arm, she knew who it was without looking back.  
  
"Kento, everything will be alright, trust me." said Kaye. Kento held on just a little longer, and then he finally let go of her arm. Kaye finally got close enough to Maguyser so she could deliver the Dragon's Song, and also so she could get out of the way when the others could deliver their sure-kills.  
  
"Well the DreamWalker is the only one with enough guts to stand up to me?" asked Maguyser.  
  
"Your time is over Maguyser, accept defeat! Dragon's Song!" yelled Kaye as she delivered her new attack.  
  
"You call that an attack! I didn't feel anything. What! What did you do to me!?" yelled Maguyser as he clutched his head in pain.  
  
"Guys, Kaye did it, now it's our turn!" yelled Katie as she and the Ronins delivered their sure-kills. Kaye sensed them coming and dove out of the way to avoid getting hit. Maguyser looked up still clutching his head, he knew that he was done for. The sure-kills hit their target, and Maguyser fell onto the floor. Katie and the Ronins whooped for joy knowing that it was finally over, well that's what they thought as Maguyser faded from where he was laying.   
  
"Hey guys hold up, where's Kaye?" asked Sage.  
  
"Kaye, where are you, Kaye!" yelled Kento as he and the others looked towards the direction that she walked in. They saw that Lightning was standing next to her, there were no signs from Kaye to indicate any kind of movement from her. So they ran over to where Kaye was laying on the ground, then all of them stopped when they got close enough to her.  
  
"Kaye, come on would you answer me? Katie what were you thinking, having Kaye trying out a new attack again that she barely knows?" asked Kento as he went down next to Kaye.  
  
"Kento, would ya mind turning your volume down a little bit, my head hurts." said Kaye quietly.  
  
"Kaye, you're alright! Don't scare us like that again ok." replied Kento happily. Kaye started to get up slowly from the ground, with Kento's help of course. She looked up and saw that everyone made it through the fight.  
  
"Guys, do ya mind if we go home now? I could definately sleep for an entire week." said Kaye with a weak smile.  
  
"Sure Kaye, let's all go home." replied Ryo.  
  
'Lightning would you do the honors?' asked Kaye.  
  
'You got it, but I think that Katie could help me out here, because I'm not use to teleporting this many people at once." replied Lightning.  
  
Kaye looked over at Katie, "hey Katie, Lightning was wondering if you could help him teleport us all home. What do ya say?" asked Kaye.   
  
Katie looked surprised but nodded at the request. "Ok guys let's go home." replied Katie as she and Lightning teleported everyone back to the Koji mansion. 


End file.
